First Class - Wie der Irrsinn begann
by Sindarina
Summary: Eine Parodie zum Film
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alles außer meiner Phantasie gehört Marvel und ich verdiene nichts daran.

A/N: Hier also meine erste Parodie überhaupt :) Ich mag diesen Film – und X-Men überhaupt – sehr. Also nehmt diese Darstellung bitte nicht zu ernst. Viel Spaß!

**First Class – Wie der Irrsinn begann**

1)Von Glockengeläut und urplötzlicher Geschwisterfindung

Am Anfang ist da Regen, nichts als Regen. Und der Himmel lässt nicht sehr auf eine Besserung hoffen. Kurz: das Wetter lädt geradezu zum Herumfläzen auf dem Sofa ein. Aber was ist das? In unser Blickfeld rücken Leute, ganz viele Leute mit gelben Sternen auf der Brust, die mitten in diesem Wolkenentleerungsprozess unterwegs sind. Wie wir gleich darauf erfahren dürfen, ist das polnischer Boden, 1944. Jedem, der den ersten Film gesehen hat (und/oder der sich etwas mit der jüngeren europäischen Geschichte auskennt) dürfte das bekannt vorkommen. Die Nazis, die diese gezeichneten „Volksfeinde"

wie Vieh sortieren, helfen auch dem langsamen Zuschauer auf die Sprünge, worum es hier geht. Ungeheuerliches.

Als der kleine Erik Lehnsherr von seiner Mutter getrennt wird und das Eisentor zwischen ihnen ins Schloss fällt, erleben die Gesetzeshüter des Deutschen Reiches ihr blaues Wunder: Eine unsichtbare Macht greift das metallische Bauwerk an, zerstört es mehr und mehr, während der Junge schreit und die Arme in seine Richtung streckt. Ein beherzter Schlag auf den Kopf seitens eines der Nazis setzt der beidseitig unerwarteten Aktion ein Ende. Alles bekannt und wie gehabt.

Doch halt! Da ist etwas Neues in der Szene! Das düstere Gebäude, vor dem die Juden und anderen Gefangenen vorbeigetrieben werden, wird herangezoomt. Dort steht jemand und drückt sich die Nase am Fensterglas platt. Dieser Jemand trägt eine Brille, hat einen Bart und eine Teetasse, aus der er schlürft. Einen Stern hat er nicht. Wenn er sich den Luxus leisten kann, im Trockenen zu bleiben, muss er einer der größeren Fische sein. Tatsächlich ist das der Militärwissenschaftler (und noch unerkannte Mutant) Sebastian Shaw oder Schmidt, wie ihr wollt.

Er beobachtet gebannt Eriks Erfolg beim Tor, und seine Beeindruckung erreicht ein solches Maß, dass er sich verschluckt. Er verbrennt sich am Tee, hustet und lässt die Tasse fallen. Teespritzer und Porzellansplitter fliegen in alle Richtungen.

Shaw (schnappt nach Luft): „Heilig Sakrament! Aber dieser dort draußen wird mein Junge, komme, was wolle!"

Hm? Spricht der Mann kein Englisch? Keine Sorge, das kann er auch. Später. Allerdings werden im Laufe des Films drei weitere Sprachen auftauchen, und wenn man die Untertitel ausschaltet, kann man prima sein Hörverstehen trainieren, wisst ihr. Aber genug davon. Der Szenenwechsel wartet schließlich nicht.

Während Shaw sich in einem europäischen Lande ein teefreies Jackett aus dem Schrank holt, herrscht im fernen Amerika tiefe Nacht. Das Westchester County, ein Fleck auf der Karte des Bundesstaates New York, bildet da keine Ausnahme. Alle Welt schläft, aber nicht mehr lange. Urplötzlich schlägt Charles Xavier, der hier übrigens genauso klein wie Erik und ziemlich niedlich ist, die Augen auf. Man könnte meinen, er hätte im prachtvollen Herrenhaus ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch vernommen. Da es uns aber nicht so geht, waren seine Ohren daran wohl unbeteiligt. Es muss ein anderer Sinn gewesen sein, eine... Mutation. So eine Überraschung aber auch.

In seinem Zimmer beobachten Einstein und andere fotografierte Stars aus diversen Naturwissenschaften den Jungen dabei, wie er einen Baseballschläger ergreift und in den Flur tritt. Den Schläger wie eine steinzeitliche Keule erhoben und mit wachsamem Blick begibt sich der Inspektor direkt an den Ort des Verbrechens: die Küche. Dort ist tatsächlich jemand kurz davor, den Kühlschrankinhalt genauer zu überprüfen. Charles´ Mutter nämlich. Oder auch nicht, denn da spricht einiges dagegen...

Charles: „Was machst du hier, Mutter?"

_Mutter: _„Ich hatte solchen Kohldampf, Schatz. Nur ein Sandwich, dann bin ich wieder weg. Husch, geh wieder an der Matratze horchen!"

Charles: „Das kauf ich dir nicht ab. Du hast doch mit der Küche nichts am Hut, lässt dich lieber bedienen. Und warum trägst du dasselbe Kleid wie auf dem Foto dort an der Wand?"

_Mutter: _„Äh, nun, ganz einfach weil ich Rot mag und... He, bleib mir vom Leib!"

Charles (kommt ohne zu blinzeln auf sie zu): _Wer zum Geier sind Sie? Und was haben Sie mit meiner Mutter gemacht?_

Das Etwas im roten Kleid fühlt sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an die Wand gedrängt. Charles wirkt in diesem Moment aber auch wirklich ziemlich bedrohlich. Nicht wegen der behelfsmäßigen Keule, sondern allein schon wegen seinem Blick. Und natürlich auch, weil er die letzten Worte direkt in den Geist der Fremden spricht, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen und schon gar nicht mit Vorwarnung. Ganz schön insolent.

Die „Mutter" gibt sich geschlagen und wir werden Zeuge einer verblüffenden Verwandlung (in der wir gut die Handschrift von einer späteren Mitarbeiterin Magnetos erkennen können. Aber das ist jetzt egal. In diesem Film schließen Professor X und Mystique Freundschaft. Basta.). Charles strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als nach Ablauf weniger Sekunden statt seiner Mutter ein kleines, blaues und sehr nacktes Mädchen vor ihm steht. Sie hingegen hält den Blick gesenkt.

Raven: „Hast du keinen Bammel vor mir?"

Charles: „Nein, woher denn? Ich wusste einfach, dass ich damit nicht allein bin, und jetzt bist du zu mir hereinspaziert. Tolle Sache, das!"

Raven (zweifelnd): „Aber du bist doch nicht blau..."

Charles: „Das nicht, aber anders, und deshalb trotzdem wie du. Darauf kommt es an. Willkommen zu Hause. Charles Xavier, der Name."

Raven (lächelt): „Ich heiße Raven."

Sie schütteln sich die Hände.

Raven: „Ähm, Charles?"

Charles: „Ja?"

Raven: „Bleib bitte immer aus meinen Gedanken draußen. In Ordnung?"

Charles (enttäuscht): „Geht klar, Schwesterherz."

Raven: „Werden deine Eltern denn erlauben, dass ich bleibe?"

Charles (sachlich): „Mein Stiefvater lässt mir alles durchgehen. Mein Stiefbruder wird sich deshalb nicht mucksen, bis wir zwei allein sind, und meine Mutter ist immer öfter so vollgelaufen, dass sie nicht mehr viel merkt."

Raven (in Gedanken): _Ach Gottchen, seine Eltern sind fast so schlimm wie meine! Und dann noch der Bruder!_

Charles: _Ja, lustig ist anders..._

Raven (gibt ihm eine Kopfnuss): „Hey, was ist mit dem Versprechen? Raus aus meinem Kopf!"

Charles: „Auaaa!"

Wie rührend, da haben sich zwei Geschwister gefunden. Wieder ein bisschen mehr Liebe und Frieden in der Welt. Trotzdem ist es für uns höchste Eisenbahn, nach Polen zu Shaw und Erik zurückzureisen. Und in der nächsten Szene tun wir genau das.

Wir finden uns im düsteren Gebäude wieder, das wir ja schon gesehen haben. Shaw thront in einem Sessel hinter einem massigen Schreibtisch, während Erik vor ihm steht. Trotz aller Ähnlichkeiten wird hier kein Schüler vom Direktor verhört, sondern eine Brillenschlange beäugt ihren Auserwählten. Dann ist Sympathiegewinn angesagt. Auf zum Angriff! In akzentuiertem Deutsch.

Shaw: „Du bist so ein schlaues Kerlchen, Erik. Deshalb weißt du bestimmt, dass ich nicht wie diese Nazis bin."

Erik: „Aber Sie arbeiten mit ihnen zusammen."

Shaw: „Mag sein. Trotzdem sind ihre Ziele der reinste Humbug: blonde Haare, blaue Augen und Autos für alle Volksgenossen. Die Gene sind der springende Punkt, das schon, aber dann solche Auswüchse... Traurig."

Er packt eine Tafel Schokolade aus, bricht ein Stück ab und steckt es sich in den Mund. Den Rest schiebt er über den Tisch zu Erik hinüber. (Das haben wir doch so gerne: Krieg, Massensterben und Hunger, und er frönt hier seiner Naschlust. Falscher Fuffziger).

Shaw: „Nimm dir etwas und stärke dich, mein Sohn. Deine Fähigkeiten sind die Zukunft der Menschheit."

Erik: „Nein, ich will meine Mama sehen."

Shaw: „So leid´s mir tut, du musst mir erst einen kleinen Gefallen tun. Siehst du diese Münze? Heb sie an und lass sie ein paar Purzelbäume für mich schlagen, ohne sie zu berühren. Sie ist nichts gegen das Eisentor!"

Der Junge strengt sich sichtlich an, aber seine Bemühungen tragen keine Früchte. Shaw wirkt nicht gerade erbaut.

Erik: „Es klappt einfach nicht, Herr Doktor."

Shaw: „Unsinn! Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg. Da muss ich nur ein wenig nachhelfen. Die Nazis haben bei ihren Methoden durchaus lichte Momente. Sorry, ist nur zu deinem Besten."

Er kramt eine Glocke aus der Schublade und läutet. Die Tür öffnet sich. Eriks Mutter wird hereingeführt. Die Beiden fallen sich in die Arme, werden aber auf einen Wink von Shaw hin voneinander weggezerrt. Eine Bande von Familienbanausen, wirklich.

Shaw (holt jetzt eine Pistole hervor): „Wir machen es schnell und schmerzhaft, mein Junge. Ein kurzer Countdown meinerseits. Wenn die Münze bis dahin keine Tricks macht, muss deine Mutter dran glauben. Alles klar?"

Alle Ermutigungen seitens der armen Frau (die im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn offenbar über seine Mutation bescheid weiß, wie das?) und alle Versuche Eriks laufen ins Leere. Shaw zählt, drückt dann eiskalt ab. Als er seine Mutter am Boden liegen sieht, rastet Erik aus, und das nicht zu knapp. Sachbeschädigung, Menschenbeschädigung (kann man auch „Mord im Affekt" nennen), und zwar unter Einsatz seiner erwachten Kräfte. Das alles untermalt von einem langgezogenen Schrei, verzerrtem Gesicht und erhobenen Armen. Wer nicht nur zusieht, sondern auch die Lauscher aufsperrt, kommt erstmals in den Genuss von „Magneto´s Theme" - der Beginn einer Legende.

Shaw trägt kein Metall am Körper und bleibt deshalb (noch) unverletzt. Inmitten des Infernos quiekt er immer wieder begeistert, und als es vorbei ist und Erik die Tränen übers Gesicht laufen, hat er ermutigende Worte. Oder das, was er dafür hält.

Shaw: „Gut, gut, dein Hass hat dich mächtig gemacht. Folge jetzt deinem Schicksal und nimm den Platz deines Vaters an meiner Seite ein!"

Erik: „Ich... verstehe nicht."

Shaw: „Ups, da habe ich wohl was verwechselt. Macht nichts, wir beide werden uns jedenfalls köstlich amüsieren dort im Labor. Bis dahin: Hier hast du was zum Spielen."

Er gibt ihm die Münze vom Tisch. Wenn er nur wüsste, was er damit in Gang gesetzt hat...


	2. Chapter 2

2) Nachtleben in Oxford (und ein Fitzelchen Schweiz)

Jetzt ist ein fetter Zeitsprung angesagt. Wir finden uns im Jahr 1962 in der Schweiz wieder, und haben ein vertrautes Gesicht vor uns. Erik. Zugegeben, er ist inzwischen ganz schön erwachsen geworden. Aber der Slalomflug der berüchtigten Münze zwischen seinen Fingern und eine Tätowierung auf dem Unterarm lassen keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich bei diesem großen, durchtrainierten Mann um den Erik aus dem polnischen Haus handelt. Die schmachtenden Blicke der Fangirls ignorieren wir jetzt einfach mal, und schauen, was der Gute gleich macht.

Er schaut auf die gegenüberliegende Zimmerwand, an die eine Landkarte in Riesenformat gepinnt ist. Darauf verteilen sich so einige Fotos, und eines davon zeigt Shaw. Den Shaw. Unser Metallbändiger konzentriert sich, lässt die Münze zielsicher durch die Luft fliegen und sie volle Pulle in die Stirn des Wissenschaftlers eindringen, wo sie steckenbleibt. Mörder in Gedanken, aber nicht im wirklichen Leben. Noch nicht.

Wisst ihr, ab hier erübrigt es sich, den Film weiterzuschauen. Es ist doch abzusehen, dass am Ende ein gewisser Sebastian ins Gras beisst. Allerdings gibt es da noch Charles, der auch nicht ganz unwichtig ist und dessen Weg den Eriks kreuzen wird, bevor es zu diesem kalt servierten Racheakt kommt. Machen wir also doch weiter...

Oxford, ebenso 1962. Eine nächtliche Bar. Da ist Charles, der logischerweise auch kein kleiner Junge mehr ist (und wie Erik ein ziemlicher Augenschmaus, finde ich zumindest). Er macht sich an eine hübsche Blondine ran, aber nicht auf die herkömmliche Weise...

Charles: „Heterochromie."

Amy: „Häh? Was heißt das? Wie auch immer. Erst ein Drink, dann reden."

Charles (liest blitzschnell ihre Gedanken): „Gerne. Ich lass dir einen Brandy kommen."

Amy: „Woher weißt du, dass ich den am liebsten habe?"

Charles: „Tja, ich fühle einfach, was du willst..."

Amy (errötet): „Ui! Übrigens heiße ich Amy."

Charles: „Nein wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin der Charles."

Amy: „Was bedeutet nun dieses Hetero-Dingsbums? Du hast mich neugierig gemacht."

Charles (bedeutungsvoll): „Heterochromie? Das ist eine wirklich tolle Mutation! Eines deiner Augen grün, das andere blau. Höre und staune: Du. bist. ein. Mutant."

Amy (tonlos): „Noch so eine Beleidigung, und du bist mich los."

Charles (begeistert): „Aber nicht doch! Ohne Mutationen gäbe es keine Evolution. Ohne Mutationen würden wir alle mit den Pantoffeltierchen im Wasser herumpaddeln, aber wir haben uns verändert und sind heute die am höchsten entwickelte reproduktive Lebensform auf dem Planeten!"

Amy: „Gut, dann sind wir also coole Leute! Mutant und stolz!"

Charles (stößt mit ihr an): „Mutant und stolz! Prost."

Plötzlich platzt Raven in die angehende Liebesgeschichte. Sie hat die Gestalt eines wohlproportionierten jungen Mädchens mit langem Blondhaar und rosiger Haut.

Raven: „Ich verstehe schon. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn."

Charles: „Oh, tut mir leid. Du bekommst gleich deine flüssige Koffein-Bombe. Amy, darf ich dir meine Schwester Raven vorstellen?"

Raven (lässt eines ihrer Augen wieder gelb werden): „Hallo, Amy."

Amy (hin und weg): „Da schau mal einer an! Du hast ja auch Heterochromie!"

Für Charles ist der Spaß damit vorbei. Er hat es lieber, wenn die Mutanten unter sich bleiben, und wenn Raven aus dem Inkognito entwischt, dann ist das einfach schlecht. Entsprechend sauer klingt dann ihr lieber Herr (Adoptiv-)Bruder.

Charles: „Das liegt doch nur am Licht. Und du warst lange genug auf, Raven. Gehen wir heim. Keine Cola mehr."

Raven (niedergeschlagen): „Na guuut..."

Charles (zu Amy): „Also wir müssen dann mal..."

Amy: „Seh ich dich morgen wieder, Baby?"

Charles: „Aber sicher, Schnecke."

Die Beiden verlassen die Bar. Kaum auf der Straße, fangen sie zu zanken an. Was sagt ihr? Was sich liebt, das neckt sich? Ach, interpretiert doch hinein, was ihr wollt. Ich werde hier nichts beurteilen, aber schreiben, wie mir der Stift gewachsen ist. Soviel von meiner Seite. Und jetzt schnell zum Film zurück.

Charles: „Das hast du absichtlich gemacht!"

Raven: „Nein!"

Charles: „Doch!"

Raven: „Nein! Das war ein Missgeschick! Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie mies ich mich fühle, würdest du dir solche Anschuldigungen verkneifen."

Charles: „Und warum fühlst du dich mies, wenn ich fragen darf? Im Gedenken an die damalige Beule bleibt dein Kopf für mich verschlossen."

Raven (hysterisch): „Ach? Du Schoßkind der Evolution verstehst mich also nicht? Du, diese Amy, und vor allem all die _normalen _Leute, ihr habt es so gut! Ich gehöre zu denen, die den Schwarzen Peter gezogen haben! Mir sieht jeder meine Absonderlichkeit an! Da muss ich mich wohl verstecken!"

Charles prustet los.

Raven: „Danke, sehr aufbauend."

Charles (defensiv): „Ich lache nicht über dich, sondern über deine Einstellung. Das ist meine Methode, um dich auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen."

Raven: „Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Du taugst nicht zum Therapeuten."

Charles: „Mein Glück, dass ich Professor werde."

Raven: „Und damit wiederum ein Ansprechpartner für deine Schüler. Bedenklich, aber egal. Themawechsel. Wie konntest du Amy so sicher sagen, dass du morgen wieder in die Bar kommst?"

Charles (locker): „Ganz einfach. Wenn ich habilitiere, muss der Erfolg begossen werden. Und wenn ich nicht habilitiere, ertränke ich mein Versagen in Hochprozentigem. So oder so, ich gehe wieder einen trinken."

Raven (seufzend): „Du bist mir ein gutes Vorbild..."

Charles: „Ich genieße nur mein Leben, für den Fall dass ich drehbuchbedingt im Rollstuhl lande. Lass mir doch den Spaß."

Unser Geschwisterpaar erreicht seine Studentenbude. Dabei ist zu bemerken, dass sie ganz schön geräumig residieren: Badezimmer, Wohnzimmer und sicher noch mehr Räume. Mit meinen 9 Quadratmetern hier im schönen Frankreich kann ich von solchem Luxus nur träumen (auch wenn mir meine Einrichtung besser gefällt). Wie auch immer, wir dürfen bald feststellen, dass das Thema Mutantsein zwischen den Beiden noch nicht gegessen ist. Raven steht vor dem Spiegel, in einen Bademantel gehüllt, und bewundert – nein, befürchtet – sich in ihrer natürlichen blauen Gestalt. Währenddessen ist Charles nebenan mit Schreiben beschäftigt. Dass Barbesuche auch so zeitraubend sein müssen! Ganz schlimm.

Raven: „Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?"

Charles (abwesend): „Klar doch."

Raven: „Hast du zugehört?"

Charles (blickt auf): „Wie? Also nein, es wäre... falsch. Nicht wegen deines Äußeren, sondern weil du meine Schwester bist. Das wäre moralisch untragbar, genauso wenig wie evolutionstechnisch. Aber den letzten Punkt können wir ja vergessen. Schließlich sind wir nur Herzensverwandte. Soweit wir wissen."

Raven (erleichtert): „OK, solange es nicht an meinem Aussehen liegt..."

Charles (in Gedanken): _Solange du etwas anhast..._

Raven kommt zu ihm aufs Sofa, wohin er inzwischen übergesiedelt ist, und kuschelt sich an ihn.

Raven: „Ich bin müde. Bitte lies mir eine Gutenachtgeschichte vor."

Charles: „Keine Zeit. Wenn ich meinen Vortrag jetzt nicht übe, kann ich den Professor abschreiben."

Raven: „Dann lies doch ihn vor. Ist die beste Schlaftablette für mich."

Charles: „Sehr gerne. Dann wollen wir mal... Wenn man den Vater der Genetik benennen müsste, so wäre es Gregor Mendel. Lange Zeit unbeachtet und als Erbsenzähler verspottet, lernte man zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts seine Vererbungsregeln zu schätzen. Diese entdeckte der Bauerssohn und spätere Priester, indem er mit 22 ausgewählten Erbsenrassen mehrere tausend Kreuzungsversuche durchführte."

Raven (schläfrig): „Müssen wir denn bei Adam und Eva anfangen? Das interessiert doch heute keinen mehr."

Charles: „Ja, müssen wir. Ich will doch zeigen, dass ich im Studium nicht nur gefeiert, sondern auch etwas gelernt habe. Still jetzt. Wo war ich stehengeblieben?"

Während Raven langsam aber sicher eindöst, ist Charles für alles um sich herum blind und liest weiter. Über Samenschalen, Blütenstellungen, die Uniformitätsregel, die Spaltungsregel und die Unabhängigkeitsregel. Als er zur Kuhzucht kommt, merkt er schließlich, dass seine Schwester ihn nicht mehr hört.

Charles (zufrieden): „Ich sehe schon, das morgen wird ein Erfolg."

Er versinkt wieder in den Vortragspapieren, sein Murmeln wird immer leiser. Gerade als er zur menschlichen Genetik kommt, betritt Erik in der fernen Schweiz eine bestimmte Bank...


	3. Chapter 3

3. Prophetische Worte und abenteuerliche Drinks

Wir sehen also Erik, der einen netten Hut trägt. Und einen unauffälligen Anzug, wie x andere Leute auf der Straße. Nur dass diese – vermutlich – auch in Wahrheit nicht so gefährlich sind wie unser Herr Lehnsherr. Im Hintergrund ertönen die weisen Worte des Propheten Charles, der auf einer entfernten Insel in der finsteren Nacht seinen Vortrag übt: _Die Natur ist die Herrin aller Dinge. Niemand kann sich ihrem Lauf entziehen. Menschengeschlecht folgt auf Menschengeschlecht, die großen Fische fressen die kleinen. Am Ende trifft man die Regel des Stärkeren überall an. Wer sich durchsetzt, kann es mit den besten Weibchen treiben und hat viel Nachwuchs, der die Evolution kräftig voranbringt. Der Schwächere ist – jetzt einmal alle Fragen nach Moral außer Acht gelassen – früher oder später weg vom Fenster. Und zwar jedes Mal. _

Ähm... ja. Jedenfalls befindet sich Großfisch Erik (wie wir das vermutlich interpretieren sollen) gleich darauf im Inneren der Bank. In einem gar elegant eingerichteten Büro, und vor ihm ein Jemand, der der Bankdirektor höchstpersönlich sein könnte. Wer weiß das schon? Wir kommen in den Genuss des Französischen. Ich sagte es ja, in diesem Film gibt es eine ganze Reihe Sprachen.

Anzugträger: „Sie wissen schon, dass Sie dieses Gold gar nicht besitzen dürften, oder?"

Erik: „Ist nicht meins. Es gehört einem Freund, der ganz heiß auf Ihre Bank ist. Deshalb will ich hier ein Konto eröffnen wie Otto Normalverbraucher."

Anzugträger: „Kein Wort mehr! Sie sind mir suspekt."

Erik (rückt einen goldenen Bilderrahmen heran): „Wenn Sie es so wollen, kommen wir eben gleich zum nächsten Programmpunkt."

Anzugträger (beklommen): „Und der wäre?"

Erik: „Ich hole zurück, was mir zusteht. Dieses Gold wurde den Juden geraubt und überall verteilt. Zum Beispiel in Ihrem Mund. Machen Sie schön Aaaaaah!"

Er steht auf, kommt um den Tisch herum und zwingt die Kiefer seines bedauernswerten Gegenübers auseinander. Wir sehen eine Menge Zähne. Einer davon ist gefüllt, und diese Füllung... beginnt sich plötzlich wie von Zauberhand zu bewegen.

Erik: „Metall, kein Gold? Aber sicher, Sie Dieb haben Angst, bestohlen zu werden!"

Anzugträger (wimmernd): „Warum sind Sie wirklich hier?"

Erik (tonlos): „Schlaues Bürschchen. Ich suche nach Klaus Schmidt. Sagen Sie mir, wo er ist, und zwar zackig!"

Anzugträger: „Er ist ein zu guter Kunde, als dass ich ihn verraten könnte. Außerdem bleiben wir Schweizer lieber neutral."

Erik (bewegt die Füllung weiter): „Ach ja, tun Sie das?"

Anzugträger (gequält): „Argentinien, Villa Gesell!"

Mit einem letzten Akt der Mutantenkunst ist das Metall draußen, und der Bankangestellte kann sich nur grauenerfüllt den Unterkiefer halten. Sein Zahnarzt jedenfalls wird sich freuen. Füllungen fliegen nicht alle Tage heraus, aber hier wird er die ganze Arbeit von vorne machen dürfen (und hübsch Geld kassieren). Erik, der die gewünschten Informationen bekommen hat, wendet sich zum Gehen.

Erik: „Drücken Sie besser die Daumen, dass Schmidt tatsächlich noch in Argentinien ist. Denn sollte das nicht der Fall sein, ist nicht nur Ihr Leben als Bürohengst vorbei, sondern Ihr jämmerliches Dasein überhaupt. Klar soweit?"

Und ohne sich auch nur vor einem einzigen Polizisten verantworten zu müssen, verlässt der Großfisch das Gebäude, um seine Jagd fortzusetzen. Heute hier, morgen dort, bin kaum da, muss ich fort...

An dieser Stelle verlassen wir ihn, um uns nach Las Vegas zu begeben und dort – nach einigem Hin und Her – Shaw wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. In Argentinien? Pustekuchen! Zunächst sehen wir aber nicht den werten Herrn Militärwissenschaftler, sondern einen Club, der zu später Stunde in allen Regenbogenfarben erleuchtet ist. Davor parkt ein Auto, in dem ein Mann und eine Frau sitzen. Letztere blickt durch ein Fernglas. Agenten, ganz klar! Und tatsächlich, meine Lieben, die Beiden gehören zur CIA und beobachten das nicht ganz unbescholtene NATO-Mitglied Colonel Hendry.

Moira: „Er ist reingegangen! Aber im Hellfire Club können doch nicht alle Kommunisten sein, oder?"

Kollege: „Weiß der Geier! Ich habe ohnehin keine Ahnung, wie wir uns in dieses... spezielle Plätzchen hineinschmuggeln können."

Moira: „Dann strengen Sie dieses eine Mal Ihre grauen Zellen an, in Ordnung?"

Aber alle Konzentration ihres Nebensitzers geht endgültig flöten, als neben dem Auto eine ganze Truppe äußerst knapp bekleideter junger Frauen vorbeikommt und im Club verschwindet.

Kollege (verträumt): „Allein für solche Aussichten lohnt sich der Job..."

Moira (verärgert): „Männer! Mach ich es halt alleine!"

Unter dem entgeisterten Blick ihres Mit-Agenten zieht sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und beeilt sich, den Anschluss an die anderen Mädels nicht zu verpassen. Wenn man für die Regierung arbeitet, ist man sich eben für nichts zu schade. In der Zwischenzeit hat Colonel Hendry seine Gastgeber gefunden, denn er ist an diesem Abend ein eingeladener Mann. Emma Frost empfängt ihn mit freundlichen Worten und ebenso offenherzig gekleidet wie alle weiblichen Wesen im Raum. Großartig anders zieht sie sich allerdings auch später nicht an, dieses Flittchen.

Emma: „Willkommen zu unserer Party, Colonel! Ich bin Emma, Sebastians Verbündete. Schauen Sie nur, wir haben sogar jemanden zum Vernaschen bestellt! So amüsiert sich jeder, und wir können uns zum Reden zurückziehen."

Hendry (blickt auf ihren Ausschnitt): „Ja, das klingt gut..."

Und der Trottel läuft direkt in sein Verderben. Moira währenddessen betritt als Letzte den Partyraum, und anstatt ihrer Spionagetätigkeit nachzugehen, kann sie sich vor Freiern – bestimmt alles Eintagsfliegen – kaum retten.

Freier 1: „Süße, ich will nur dich!"

Freier 2: „Wenn dir jemand was bieten kann, dann ich! Wie wär´s, Schnucki?"

Moira: „Heute nicht, so leid´s mir tut. Ich gehöre Colonel Hendry."

Die Typen kaufen ihr diese Lüge ab. Als keiner mehr hinsieht, ergreift sie die Gelegenheit und verkrümelt sich in einen der kleineren Seitenräume, welcher leer ist. Eine überaus auffällige Taste wird gedrückt, um unsere Agentin herum dreht sich alles und befördert sie direkt in ein Geheimversteck. Natürlich lässt sie es sich nicht nehmen, dort herumzuschnüffeln. Fündig geworden! Sie stößt auf ein Dokument in russischer Sprache und strahlt nur so über den Erfolg. Bevor sie weitere Schritte unternehmen kann, hört sie allerdings Stimmen (hinter der Wand, nicht in ihrem Kopf). Also schleicht sie sich fachmännisch an, späht durch einen Spalt und wird Zeugin eines nicht ganz alltäglichen Treffens...

Shaw, der wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussieht und keinen Tag älter als damals in Polen, legt eine Schallplatte auf. Emma ist nahebei, und weiter hinten sitzt Riptide, der seine tolle Mutation bald präsentieren wird. Colonel Hendry verweilt gemütlich auf einem der Sofas.

Shaw: „Wie ich hörte, haben Sie Spielverderber etwas gegen die Stationierung von Nuklearraketen in der Türkei. Lassen Sie sich das noch ein Mal durch den Kopf gehen."

Hendry: „Wir haben das bis zum Erbrechen durchgekaut. Und ich will nichts von diesem Plan wissen, weil ich nicht gerade Lust auf einen Atomkrieg habe. Schluss, Ende, Aus."

Shaw (kühler): „Es geht hier nicht darum, dass Sie mir hinten reinkriechen sollen. Es geht um meine Erwartungen. Im Klartext: Überdenken Sie Ihre Weigerung, und zwar ruckzuck!"

Hendry (fläzt sich in den Sofakissen): „Dann will ich mal nicht so sein und noch einen Champagner trinken, danke sehr."

Shaw gibt Riptide ein Zeichen, und dieser beschwört aus dem Nichts einen Minitornado herauf, der auf den Colonel zusteuert.

Hendry (ungläubig): „Was haben Sie in meinen Drink getan? Diese Droge ist guuuuut..."

Der Minitornado donnert den armen Mann gegen die Wand, hinter der Moira kauert. Sie kann nur Bauklötzer staunen (und natürlich gründlich entsetzt sein). Als der Colonel gleich darauf wieder zu sich kommt, steht vor ihm eine Emma Frost, die telepathisch in seinen Kopf dringt. Wir sehen, der gute Charles ist kein Einzelfall.

Emma: _Sie wollten sich wohl vom Acker machen? Keine Chance. Meine Gedanken brechen alle Mauern entzwei, hinter denen sie sich verkriechen könnten._

Hendry: _Hilfäää!_

Damit ist das Theater noch nicht vorbei. Auf ein weiteres Zeichen von Shaw (ein richtiger Puppenspieler, der Kerl!) nimmt Emma eine Diamantform an, in der sie wie ein Eiskristall glitzert. Diese Erscheinung ist wohlgemerkt nicht so sinnfrei wie die eines gewissen Edward. Aber wozu sie gut ist, das zeigt sich erst später.

Shaw (zufrieden): „Das ist doch toll, Bob, nicht wahr? Das menschliche Genom entwickelt sich viel weiter, als Sie es von sich behaupten können. Wo ist eigentlich Azazel abgeblieben?"

Emma pfeift gehorsam – das kann ihr Herr und Meister nämlich nicht alleine – und schon teleportiert sich jemand in den Raum. Ein großer, rothäutiger und schwarzhaariger Jemand mit langem Teufelsschwänzchen. Immerhin wissen wir seinen Namen, und dass er ein Mutant ist. Und dass er bei Moira ordentliches Muffensausen verursacht.

Shaw: „Sieh zu, dass der Colonel pünktlich zu seinem Rendez-vous kommt!"

Azazel reicht Hendry die Hand, dieser ergreift sie resignierend und – puff! – weg sind sie.

So kann man sich Reisezeiten und Ausgaben sparen. Praktische Mutation, nur das Äußere... na ja.

Moira schafft es zu ihrem Kollegen ins Auto zurück, ohne aufgeflogen zu sein. Als vorbildliche Untergebene kontaktiert sie an Ort und Stelle ihren Chef, um ihm alles mitzuteilen.

Moira: „Colonel Hendry hat sich hier gerade dazu erpressen lassen, einen atomaren Krieg anzuzetteln!"

Chef: „Haben Sie noch alle Murmeln in der Tasse, Agent McTaggert? Der Colonel ist genau hier bei mir, 5000 km von Ihnen entfernt! Ja, er hat seine Entscheidung revidiert, aber als freier Amerikaner. Lassen Sie also den Quatsch!"

Er legt auf und überlässt Moira dem Unglauben der Welt. Ganz schön frustrierend.

Kollege: „Was schlägst du in dieser Situation vor?"

Moira: „Wir suchen einen Experten für genetische Mutation. Solche Wissenschaftsheinis wirken überzeugender als wir Laien. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass wir ausgerechnet in England fündig werden."

Kollege: „Wenn du meinst..."

Moira: „Ja, meine ich!"

Und Recht hat die gute Frau. Wie es der Zufall – oder das Schicksal – so will, ist ihr Timing perfekt, um Charles nach seiner Ernennung zum Professor in Oxford abzupassen.


	4. Chapter 4

4) Bierophile Landsmänner und ein praktischer Professor

Einen Flug ins verregnete England später sehen wir die Oxforder Uni aus der Vogelperspektive. Na gut, von so hoch oben auch wieder nicht. Aber das ist jetzt ohnehin unwichtig. Lauscher aufgesperrt! Wir dürfen die körperlose Stimme eines Professors nicht überhören, die aus dem Gemäuer heraufschwebt.

Professor: „Für den langatmigsten Vortrag, der an dieser Stätte des Wissens jemals gehalten wurde, ernennen wir Charles Francis Xavier zum Professor für Genetik. Glückwunsch, Kollege! Klatscht tüchtig in die Hände, liebe Studenten!"

Als Charles und Raven gleich darauf nach draußen kommen (und Moira, die pünktlich wie die Maurer ist, sich unbemerkt an sie dranhängt), regnet es immer noch. Da merkt man, wie hübsch hier Clichés eingebracht werden. _Die _Einsatzmöglichkeit schlechthin für den guten alten Regenschirm! So ist die Stimmung im Trockenen dann auch gelöst.

Raven: „Ich gratuliere, Herr Professor!"

Charles (winkt ab): „Titel sind doch nur Schall und Rauch. Außerdem steht in den Sternen, wann ich überhaupt Schüler unterrichten werde. Bis dahin ist mir nach etwas Greifbarerem."

Raven: „Lass mich raten. Nach einem Drink?"

Charles (erfreut): „Ganz genau!"

Also begeben sich die Beiden in die nächste Bar. Mit einer CIA-Agentin im Schlepptau, die vorhat, den frischgebackenen Genetik-Experten mitten in den Feierlichkeiten zu unterbrechen und auszuquetschen.

Damit muss sie noch ein wenig warten. Und wir auch, werte Zuschauer. Schließlich war Erik in der Zwischenzeit nicht untätig – Müßiggang ist für diesen Rächer des Unrechts ein Fremdwort – und hat seit der tollen Fährte in der Schweiz wieder ein ordentliches Stück auf dem Erdball zurückgelegt. Folgen wir ihm in der nächsten Szene also nach Argentinien. Wie wir wissen, ist Shaw in den USA und der Jäger wird demnach wieder leer ausgehen. Aber vielleicht passiert unter dieser heißen südlichen Sonne trotzdem etwas Spannendes? Nur Geduld.

Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein läuft Herr Lehnsherr über eine blühende Wiese und betritt die ihm empfohlene Villa Gesell, ein Häuschen, das nur so zum Einkehren einlädt. Bis auf den Wirt und zwei Gäste ist es aber – oh Wunder! – leer. Gut, dass sie wenigstens uns noch als Zuschauer haben für das, was da kommen mag...

Ganz für die Katz ist Eriks Besuch wohl nicht. An der Wand hängt nämlich ein Foto, auf dem unschwer Shaw zu erkennen ist, und zu beiden Seiten von ihm ausgerechnet die Kerle, die sich hier momentan ihr Bier hinter die Binde kippen, live und in Farbe. Das Leben geht manchmal schon seltsame Wege! Erik sieht seine Chance gekommen. Aber als guter Angler zieht er es vor, die Fischchen mit einem Köder anzulocken, anstatt sie an Ort und Stelle zu verschlingen. Deshalb wahrt er sein Pokerface und pflanzt sich an der Theke auf einen Hocker. (Nicht, ohne alle höflich auf Spanisch gegrüßt zu haben. Der Mann ist gebildet! Und gerissen).

Erik: „Ein Bier bitte, aber aus Deutschland."

Wirt: „Was anderes hab ich gar nicht mehr. Meine Stammkunden da hinten trinken nur das."

Schweinebauer: „Für uns Kenner eben nur das Beste! Du bist wohl ein Landsmann, was?"

Als diese Worte des Deutschen von den billigen Plätzen ertönen, tritt ein raubtierhaftes Leuchten in Eriks Augen. Zeit, die Show voranzubringen. Er steht auf und setzt sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu den beiden Nazis. Denn wenn sie etwas mit Shaw zu tun hatten, dann sind auch sie Nazis, so einfach ist das. Und sie müssen wissen, wo ihr sauberer Freund ist. Weil wenn nicht, dann wird Erik sauer, und wir erinnern uns aus der Bank, was in solchen Fällen passiert.

Erik: „Das ist ja schön, Sie hier in der Fremde zu treffen! Ich komme tatsächlich aus Deutschland. Aus Düsseldorf, um genau zu sein."

Schneider: „Ist ja kaum zu fassen! Mein Vater war ein richtiger Star unter den Schneidern Düsseldorfs. So klein ist die Welt!"

Erik: „Wirklich unerwartet, gerade hier so etwas wie... Freunde zu Gesicht zu bekommen."

Schweinebauer: „Mich hat das Klima in dieses Fleckchen Erde verschlagen. Meine Schweine mögen es, und ich übrigens auch."

Erik: „Freut mich für Sie."

Schneider: „Ich frag mich, ob mein Vater nicht vielleicht sogar Ihnen oder Ihren Eltern Kleidung verkaufte. Zufälle gibt's!"

Erik (abwesend): „Glaub ich weniger. Meine Familie trug damals keine maßgeschneiderten Anzüge, sondern Sterne und später mit Streifen bedruckte Lumpen."

Schneider: „Also mit Mode kenne ich mich aus, und dieser Stil stößt mich doch ziemlich vor den Kopf. Außer wenn... Wie war der Name Ihrer Erzeuger, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Erik: „Sie hatten keinen Namen. Dieselben Schneider und Schweinebauern, die sie mit diesem _Stil _brandmarkten, mopsten ihn ihnen. Kapieren Sie jetzt, wer ich bin?"

Mit einer theatralischen Geste schlägt er die Augen nieder. Seine Tischnachbarn folgen seinem Blick, der auf seinen Arm gerichtet ist. Langsam dreht er ihn so, dass die Tätowierung sichtbar wird. Wie eine Visitenkarte, die ein bestimmtes Wörtchen geradezu herausschreit. Das Gesicht des Schweinebauern verzieht sich zu einer Fratze des Hasses. Action im Anmarsch, Leute.

Schweinebauer (zieht ein Messer): „Du Judensau, stiiiirb..."

Weiter kommt er nicht. Denn da Erik praktischerweise Metall manipulieren kann, ist gleich darauf er derjenige im Besitz des Messers. Mutant an der Macht, wie er leibt und lebt.

Erik: „`Nen hübschen Spruch haben Sie da auf der Klinge stehen. _Blut und Ehre. _Wovon wollen Sie sich zuerst verabschieden, um Ihre ehrlose Vergangenheit auszumerzen?"

Schweinebauer: „Ich habe nur meine Befehle befolgt. Ich war ein guter Volksgenosse."

Erik: „Dann wählen Sie also die rote Tinte..."

Daraufhin nagelt das Messer die Hand des Unglücklichen auf dem Tisch fest. Dieser schreit wie am Spieß (ähnlich wie seine Schweine, wenn es mit ihnen zu Ende geht, kann man sich vorstellen). Sein Freund der Schneider springt auf, aber anstatt etwas zu unternehmen, steht er sich mit ratlosem Blick die Beine in den Bauch. Der Wirt ist da schneller. Er taucht mit einer Pistole auf, um die Rangelei unter seinen Gästen zu beenden. Sind die Argentinier wie die Amerikaner? Immer ein Schießeisen im Haus? Egal.

In jedem Fall ist man bei Herr Lehnsherr damit an der falschen Adresse. Ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden, macht er sich auch dieses Metallstück untertan. Noch in den Händen des Wirts bewegt sich die Waffe, richtet sich auf den Schneider. Und schießt. Momente später wird der Schütze von einem Messer gekillt, das danach folgsam zu Erik zurückkehrt und fein säuberlich in die Schweinebauernhand zurückgestoßen wird. Pistolen und Messer mit Eigenleben gewissermaßen. Richtig gruselig! Aber da steckt ja nur Erik dahinter, kein Gespenst. Auch wenn mit ihm vielleicht trotzdem nicht gut Kirschen essen ist.

Trotz seiner Qualen findet der einzige Überlebende im Raum – neben Erik natürlich – die Sprache wieder. Ein starker Kerl.

Schweinebauer (keuchend): „Wenn Sie ein Mensch sind, fress ich `nen Besen! Wer oder was sind Sie?"

Erik: „ Ja, ich bin kein Mensch. Ich bin etwas viel Besseres!"

Er läuft zum Foto von Shaw hinüber und betrachtet es genau. Man braucht keine Gedanken lesen zu können, um zu wissen, dass ihn keine warmen Gefühle mit dem guten Mann verbinden. Aber er kennt ihn schon lange, und sucht nach ihm.

Schweinebauer: „Wie meinen?"

Erik: „Ich bin der, der nach den Menschen kommt. Und ich suche meinen _Wohltäter._"

Die schon längst fällige Frage, wo dieser sich aufhält, spart er sich. Stattdessen hebt er nun eigenhändig die Pistole und knallt den wehrlosen Nazi ab, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Wir sehen, alle um ihn herum sind tot. Dabei hat er die gewünschte Antwort nicht bekommen. Und wir folgern, dass er bezüglich Shaw im Dunkeln tappen müsste. Aber dabei vergessen wir seine wunderbare, berühmt-berüchtigte Spürnase. Sie wird ihn nicht im Stich lassen und ihn direkt zu Shaws Nussschale führen. Später.

Bevor wir diesem geschichtsträchtigen Wiedersehen beiwohnen dürfen, kehren wir erst einmal nach England zurück. In eine Bar, wo – wie sollte es auch anders sein? - Charles´ Ernennung zum Professor von diesem höchstpersönlich begossen wird. Er kippt sich eine große Menge eines undefinierten Alkoholprodukts hinunter, während die Gäste ringsum ihn anfeuern, als ginge es um einen Sportwettkampf. Nach vollbrachter Meisterleistung lässt er ein Gebrüll los, dass man meinen könnte, er wäre ein Löwe. Etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, kommt er zu Raven.

Raven (knuddelt ihn): „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Bruderherz!"

Charles: „Danke sehr. Ich brauch noch einen Drink zur Stärkung, und du kriegst eine Cola, bis du volljährig bist."

Als er auf die Theke zusteuert, wo Amy ihn schon mit breitem Lächeln erwartet, tritt plötzlich Moira ins Bild und schnappt ihr den Traumprinzen weg. So kann´s gehen.

Moira: „Toll gemacht, Professor!"

Charles (demonstriert das riesige Trinkgefäß): „Es war kein Kinderspiel, zugegeben..."

Moira (denkt): _Der ist ja völlig dicht! Ich rede doch von seinem Vortrag. _

Charles: „Meinten Sie rein zufällig etwas anderes? Meinen Vortrag vielleicht?"

Moira: „Ja, genau."

Charles: „Nett von Ihnen, dass Sie dabei waren. Mit Ihnen als Zuhörerin habe ich ihn umso lieber gehalten."

Moira (unbeeindruckt): „Könnten wir kurz reden?"

Charles (legt ihr den Arm um die Schultern): „Eine so süße Maus mit mutiertem MCR1-Gen verdient sogar ein langes Gespräch. Sie würden diese Mutation anders nennen, nämlich kastanienbraun. Ich finde sie wirklich schön. Und wissen Sie, was? Durch Mutationen haben wir es zur -"

Sie setzen sich an einen freien Tisch, und Moira unterbricht ihn prompt.

Moira: „Damit können Sie höchstens bei Erstis Punkte holen. Ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier, sondern wegen meinem verbohrten Chef, der mir nicht zuhören will. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Charles (in Gedanken): _Komisch, bisher hab ich fast jede damit rumgekriegt..._

Moira: „Ähm... Professor? Sind Sie noch da?"

Charles konzentriert sich wieder auf sein Gegenüber. So zugedröhnt, wie er ist, fällt ihm das sichtlich schwer. Ich an seiner Stelle könnte nicht einmal mehr gerade sitzen, geschweige denn sprechen.

Charles: „Ich bin ganz Ohr."

Moira: „Gibt es die Mutationen schon, die Sie in Ihrem Referat behandelt haben? Oder sind sie nur Auswüchse Ihrer kranken Phantasie?"

Daraufhin blickt Charles sie leicht abwesend an, aber dieser Eindruck täuscht. In Wahrheit liest er nämlich ungefragt ihre Gedanken und sieht dort alles, um zu wissen, woran er bei dieser Dame ist: ihre Beobachtungen zu Hendry, Shaw und dessen Konsorten. Tornadobeschwörung, Telepathie, Diamantmetamorphose, Teleporterhandwerk – alles, was die da so hatten. Der gute Professor macht innerlich sicher Freudensprünge, weil er mit seinen Studien so ins Schwarze getroffen hat. Aber er sieht auch, wie unmanierlich sich Mutanten benehmen können. Er selbst ist mit seinem ungefragten Eindringen in fremde Köpfe da trotzdem gaaaaanz anders... Wie dem auch sei, er lässt sich Moira gegenüber nichts anmerken.

Moira: „Professor? Sie sind ja schon wieder weggetreten, oder? Besser, wir sehen uns morgen, wenn Sie wieder denken können."

Charles (sucht ihren Blick): „Ich meine zu wissen, dass Sie die Antwort schon kennen. Aber ich habe Lunte gerochen und werde Ihnen helfen, so gut es geht."

Moira: „Tausend Dank, das ist wirklich lieb von Ihnen! Ich wünschte, _Sie _wären mein Chef, und nicht dieser ergraute, sture... Aaaargh!"

Charles: „Sie schmeicheln mir. Aber gehen Sie nicht zu hart mit ihm ins Gericht, meine Liebe. Man kann nicht erwarten, dass jeder die Faszination der Genetik versteht."

Sieh an, da haben sich also neben Erik noch zwei Erdenwesen an Shaws Fersen geheftet. Kaum zu vermeiden, dass sich ihre Wege kreuzen werden. Üben wir uns in Geduld und warten wir ab, was da noch geschehen mag...


	5. Chapter 5

5) Allerhand Zaubertricks und ein glühender Mutantenfan

Shaw, Shaw und immer wieder Shaw. Alle Wege führen zu ihm, so scheint es. Aber wo steckt der Kerl eigentlich? Die Antwort darauf gibt uns die nächste Szene, die uns nach Miami entführt, ins schöne Florida. Sonne, Glitzermeer und eine weiße Yacht mit Sonnenterrasse, die auf den Wellen schaukelt. Frieden in seiner reinsten Form. Aber da Shaw mit von der Partie ist –

Auf besagter Nussschale befindet er sich höchstpersönlich. Dazu noch seine Speichellecker, äh Freunde, alle in legerer weißer Freizeitkleidung. (Azazel nicht, der trägt immer Schwarz. Hier ist er aber eh nicht dabei, weil er sonst die Stimmung trüben könnte, versteht ihr?). Colonel Hendry ist hingegen vor Ort, allerdings in einem Arbeitsoutfit. Und auch eine Minibar fehlt nicht, man will schließlich an das körperliche Wohl aller Beteiligten denken.

Shaw: „Steht Ihnen der Sinn wieder nach Champagner, Bob?"

Hendry: „Fällt mir heute nicht im Traume ein. Eine üble Vorahnung schnürt mir die Kehle zu, sodass kein noch so guter Drink durchkommt."

Shaw: „Wusste ich gar nicht, dass Sie so ein Sensibelchen sind. Ich wollte nur einen netten Anfang bei Ihrem Abschiedsfest machen, aber Undank ist der Welten Lohn. Trotzdem beehre ich Sie mit einer neuen Frage. Wem haben Sie von unserer kleinen Vereinbarung erzählt, häh?"

Hendry (ängstlich): „Keiner Menschenseele, ich schwör´s!"

Der Militärwissenschaftler blickt zu Emma Frost hinüber, die leicht bekleidet auf einem Liegestuhl chillt. Diese versteht den Wink, und eine schnelle Gedankenlesung später...

Emma: „Er sagt die Wahrheit, Basti."

Shaw (grinsend): „Gut, diesen Punkt kann ich also von meiner Aufgabenliste streichen! Bevor wir die Pommer´sche Wurst für den Feierabend kaufen gehen, bleibt nur noch eine Sache..."

Diese Worte genügen schon, um den in Shorts gekleideten Riptide unheilschwanger herbeischlendern zu lassen. Shaws Leute sind wirklich fleißige Mitdenker, sie blicken immer und überall, was ihr Chef im Sinn hat. Der Colonel jedenfalls fühlt sich in die Enge gedrängt, aber er ist nicht wehrlos. Denkt er. Schwuppdiwupp, zaubert er eine Handgranate hervor und hält sie vor sich. Da seht ihr mal, nicht nur Mutanten können für Überraschungen gut sein! Es gibt auch coole Menschen.

Hendry (mühsam beherrscht): „Sie Traumtänzer dachten im Ernst, dass ich Ihnen traue? Das hab ich keine Sekunde, sag ich Ihnen, keine Sekunde! Sie lassen mich jetzt mitsamt meiner Knete verduften, oder ich ziehe diesen Stift und von uns allen bleibt nichts mehr übrig, das zu den Fischen gehen könnte!"

Shaw: „Nur zu, guter Mann."

Hendry: „Ich tue es, ich schwöre bei Gott, der mich als Amerikaner auserwählt hat!"

Aber da er eben an seinem Leben hängt – wer kann es ihm verdenken? - steht er nach diesem mutstrotzenden Satz erst einmal tatenlos da. Bis Shaw direkt auf ihn zukommt.

Shaw: „Du hast nicht den Mumm dazu. Lass mal Papa ran, Kleiner."

Er nimmt dem Colonel das Schreckensding aus den schwachen Fingern, als wäre nichts weiter dabei, und zieht den Stift. Emma beobachtet das Geschehen milde interessiert, anstatt loszurennen oder wenigstens tüchtig zu kreischen, wie es sich in einem solchen Fall für das schöne Geschlecht gehört. Warum wohl? Keine Sorge, das erfahren wir ratzfatz. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, kommt es Momente später zu einer hübsch heftigen Explosion, aber Shaw... ergreift den Feuerball mit bloßen Händen und verleibt ihn sich auf nicht näher definierte Weise ein. Mutantenalarm, sag ich da nur. Mutantenalarm!

Hendry (schockiert): „Sie sind auch so ein... Nichtmensch?"

Shaw (teuflisch lächelnd): „Was für eine Intelligenzbestie, unser Colonel Hendry! Ich kann Energie aufsaugen, was mich jung und knackig hält. Aber damit gewinnt man keinen Blumentopf. Spannend ist eher meine Verwendung derselbigen. Voilà!"

Ein leichter Stupser mit dem Fingerchen, und Bob Hendry ist Geschichte. Genauer gesagt löst er sich in eine Masse halbtransparentes Gefunkel auf. So lassen sich unangenehme Zeugen umweltschonend beseitigen, auch wenn sie sich, bei aller Mühe, nicht in Luft auflösen. Na ja, zu Gesicht bekommt sie keiner mehr, und das ist doch der Sinn der Sache. Nämlich dann, wenn man einen gepfefferten Krieg anzetteln und nicht auffliegen will... Aber ich schweife ab. Gut, dass wir diesen Ort des Grauens schnell verlassen und uns wieder auf die Spur von Charles & Co begeben, wo die Dinge einen ruhigen Gang nehmen. Jedenfalls noch.

Aus etwas, das ich am liebsten (und fälschlicherweise) wieder Vogelperspektive nennen würde, sehen wir das CIA-Hauptquartier in Virginia. Alles klar, Moira hat unsere beiden Inselmutanten also in ihr heimisches amerikanisches Nest gebracht. England ade, für den Rest des Films. Wie schon in Oxford die Professorenstimme, schweben auch dieses Mal Worte zu uns herauf. Allerdings ist es Charles, der redet, genauer eine Präsentation hält. Gut, er ist jetzt ja auch Professor, also keine Verwirrungen in dieser Richtung.

Gleich darauf flutschen wir ins Gebäude hinein und stellen fest, dass die Zuhörer unseres Telepathen eine Reihe von Agenten sind: Moira, ihr Chef, andere Leutchen am Tisch und ein vollschlanker Anzugträger, der an der Wand sitzt. Der Türsteher (oder eher Türsitzer)? Raven ist natürlich mit von der Partie. Sie hängt eben so sehr an ihrem Bruder.

Charles: „Das Atomzeitalter könnte dem Mutationsprozess einen tüchtigen Schubs gegeben haben. Vielleicht gibt es diese Wunderwesen schon unter uns. Kann sein, kann aber auch nicht sein. Vielen Dank. Noch Fragen?"

Als keine Wortmeldungen kommen, und alle nur stumm wie Fische nach vorne starren, greift der Referent noch einmal ein.

Charles (gelassen): „Wie ich sehe, muss sich das Gehörte erst noch setzen. Belassen wir es also jetzt dabei, und wenn Sie später etwas fragen wollen, kommen Sie einfach auf mich zu. In Ordnung?"

Ganz so harmonisch geht es aber nicht weiter, denn Moiras Chef – dieser ergraute verbohrte Typ vom letzten Kapitel, ihr erinnert euch? - findet seine Stimme wieder.

Chef: „McTaggert, erwarten Sie ernsthaft, dass ich diesem Durchgeknallten seine Theorie abnehme? Als nächstes behauptet er noch, Frankensteins Monster höchstpersönlich begegnet zu sein! Solche Irren heranzuschaffen, lässt mich an Ihrer Kompetenz zweifeln. Schluss für heute, gehen wir essen."

Charles: „Stehen Sie doch nicht extra auf, Agent McTaggert. Es haut mich nicht aus den Socken, dass Sie mir nicht glauben. Schließlich ist Ihnen während meines ganzen Vortrags nur die Frage im Kopf herumgeschwirrt, welchen Kuchen es gleich in der Kantine gibt. Ich mach mal kurz einen Abstecher dorthin, Moment... Aha, Apfel-Pekannuss-Kuchen. Und tun Sie mir bitte den Gefallen, nicht mehr an ihn zu denken. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden, verstehen Sie?"

Chef (baff): „Nicht im Mindesten! Weder das, noch was Sie da gerade gemacht haben."

Charles (zu Moira): „Ich werde jetzt mit offenen Karten spielen, Schatzi. Verzeihen Sie bitte die kleine Unehrlichkeit meinerseits. Hier und jetzt gebe ich bekannt, dass ich selbst ein Mutant bin, und dass ich Gedanken lesen kann. Unter anderem. Ihr Chef kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich einen eigenen strengen Ehrenkodex befolge, was den Einsatz meiner Kräfte angeht. Sonst müsste er für die unschönen Worte über mich bezahlen."

Chef (empört): „Aber das ist doch -"

Moira: „Und das ungefragte mehrfache Gedankenlesen eben? War das ehrenhaft oder auch nur gerechtfertigt?"

Chef (erschrocken): „Sei still, Kindchen!"

Charles: „Habe ich jemanden verletzt? Oder ihm anderweitig geschadet? Nein und nein. Also alles in Butter!"

Stryker senior (ironisch): „Wenn das nicht überzeugend ist! Sie sind ein Beispiel dafür, dass Mutanten sich freiwillig selbst kontrollieren und niemandem etwas Böses tun. Ich werde auch meinem Sohnemann von Ihnen erzählen."

Charles (erfreut): „Danke, sehr freundlich."

Stryker senior: „Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, uns etwas Hübsches vorzuzaubern? Noch einmal Gedankenlese-Hokuspokus?"

Charles: „Das würde ich zwar gerne, aber was ich da in Ihrem Kopf sehe, ist – muss ich leider sagen – so abgrundtief hässlich, dass Späße fehl am Platz sind. Es tut mir in der Seele weh, dass Amerika in der Türkei Jupiter-Raketen stationiert hat. Was soll das Ganze? Können wir uns nicht alle liebhaben?"

Der CIA-Chef und Stryker senior tauschen einen Blick, dann bricht die Hölle los.

Chef (zeigt mit dem Finger auf Charles – wie unhöflich! - und wettert los): „Schafft diesen Spion hier raus! McTaggert, Sie haben ihn hergebracht, Sie allein! Jetzt sind Sie bei mir sowas von unten durch, Sie Nichtsnutz und Landesschande!"

Moira: „Ich hatte doch keinen blassen Schimmer, dass er -"

Da stopft Raven allen das Maul, indem auch sie sich outet. Kurz entschlossen steht sie auf und verwandelt sich in einen selig lächelnden Stryker senior. Das hat zur Folge, dass sie von allen Anwesenden – außer natürlich von Charles – glubschäugig angestarrt wird. In der wohltuenden Stille, die das mit sich gebracht hat, nimmt Raven ihre natürliche blaue Gestalt an. Ihr Herr Adoptivbruder meckert diesmal nicht darüber. Ist halt ein Notfall.

Charles: „Was sagen Sie zu diesem Zaubertrick?"

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Große Klasse! Wo ist eure Sammelbüchse?"

Chef (vor Wut bebend): „Aus meinen Augen mit ihnen und in Haft, bis mir ein passender Urteilsspruch für sie einfällt! Himmel, ich wünschte, sie wären stinknormale Spione! Dann müsste ich mir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen."

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Meine Abteilung ist gleich neben dem CIA-Knast. Ich bring sie rüber. Und nein, ich habe keine Hintergedanken, sondern tue brav das, was Sie wollen. Vertrauen Sie mir einfach!"

Die hehren Absichten dieses guten Mannes in allen Ehren, aber da er mit einem gewissen Jemand unterwegs sein wird, der in seine Gedanken dringen kann... ist Vertrauen vielleicht doch etwas viel verlangt, meint ihr nicht auch? Denn dass Charles hinter Gittern landen will, glaubt er doch selber nicht. Oder der Agent trickst seinen unsympathischen Chef freiwillig aus, weiß man´s? Aber bevor wir sehen, wie es bei diesem Grüppchen weitergeht, rückt erst einmal ein öder grauer Flur in unser Blickfeld. Moira und ihr Kollege, der übrigens Levene heißt, laufen ihn entlang. Ihr Kollege, das ist dieser Lustmolch, den wir schon aus Las Vegas kennen. Oho, ein Bekannter! Da kommt Freude auf! Auch wenn die Stimmung nebenher nicht die Beste sein dürfte.

Moira (aufgebracht): „Da stiefelt dieser Shaw weiter durch die Weltgeschichte und spielt den Kriegsmagneten, und was macht unser Herr Chef? Er hat nichts anderes zu tun, als die falschen Mutanten einbuchten zu lassen!"

Wider Erwarten reagiert ihr Zuhörer nicht auf diesen feurigen Ausbruch. Stattdessen geht er zu einem Waschbecken (?) an der Wand hinüber, dreht den Wasserhahn auf und... erstarrt zur Salzsäule. Wortwörtlich. Den beiden armen Teufeln, die auch noch im Gang sind, ergeht es genauso. Nur Moira bleibt davor verschont, schockgefroren zu werden. Und versteht die Welt nicht mehr.

Moira: „Levene? Was haben Sie für ein Problem?"

Um dieser beunruhigenden Lage die Krone aufzusetzen, hört unsere Agentin urplötzlich Stimmen. In ihrem Kopf. Und – Na gut, ich lasse die Übertreibungen. Es ist nur eine Stimme, nämlich die von Charles. Weil er ein besonderes Früchtchen ist, können wir davon ausgehen, dass Moira trotz dieser Erfahrung geistig gesund ist.

Charles: _Nur die Ruhe, er ist OK. Wenn ich ihn nicht für ein kurzes Weilchen eingefroren hätte, wäre er in unserem Gespräch ein Störfaktor gewesen. Ich hab´s wirklich drauf, gell? Sie sind nicht alleine damit, Sebastian Shaw aufspüren zu wollen. Wollen Sie immer noch, dass ich Ihnen dabei unter die Arme greife? Dann bis gleich im Parkhaus, Ebene 3. _

Moiras entgeisterter Blick spricht Bände. Wird sie aufkreuzen? Lassen wir uns überraschen, und zwar genau hier. Im Parkhaus, wo Charles, Raven und der vollschlanke Anzugträger sich auf ein Auto zubewegen. Raven hat wieder ihre Tarnform des blonden Mädchens angenommen, befindet sich also artig im Versteckmodus.

Vollschlanker Anzugträger (triumphierend): „Ich war schon lange von eurer Existenz überzeugt, ganz ohne Beweise! Das hat mich zum Clown der CIA gemacht, aber mein Glaube blieb unerschütterlich. Ihr werdet euch bei mir wie zu Hause fühlen. Ins Gefängnis stecke ich euch nämlich nicht. Ätsch, Chef!"

Charles (kurz angebunden): „Das kommt erst später, Dickerchen."

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Und warum?"

Charles: „Weil Agent McTaggert Sebastian Shaw aufgespürt hat. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, wenn wir ihn schnappen wollen. Von nix kommt nix."

Sie erreichen das Auto. Moira, die sich also für eine Zusammenarbeit entschieden hat, sitzt am Steuer. Und sie weiß aus unerfindlichen Gründen, wo sich Shaw herumtreibt. Na ja, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass sie es weiß.

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Wie? Was geht hier ab?"

Raven (steigt ein): „Neben Gedankenlesen kann er auch per Telepathie kommunizieren, das Multitalent."

Charles (zufrieden): „Ich sagte ja schon, ich kann so Einiges. Moira und ich haben uns gerade nett unterhalten, ohne die Stimmbänder zu beanspruchen."

Moira (aufgeräumt): „Ja, das ist richtig."

So schnell kann man sich also an diese Form der Gesprächsführung gewöhnen. Nach dem anfänglichen Schrecken... Die Frau ist anpassungsfähig!

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Wie cool ist das denn?!... Aber Momentchen, von Rechts wegen darf ich Sie nicht weglassen. Das heißt, ich muss meinen Chef von allem unterrichten, was sie tun."

Charles (beeinflusst ihn mental): „Wollen Sie denn keine Zaubertricks mehr sehen?"

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Doch, natürlich."

Charles (hält sich zwei Finger an die Schläfe, die ultimative Denker-Master-Pose): „Na dann rein mit Ihnen."

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Wie könnte ich das abschlagen?"

Er steigt auch ein, macht das Team komplett. Aha, haha, jetzt geht's Shaw an den Kragen! Verdient hat er´s allemal. Und da er ein richtig harter Brocken ist (Nazi, Militärwissenschaftler und neuerdings auch noch Mutant), verspricht es ein spannendes Aufeinandertreffen zu werden... Zu Hilfe, gleich fange ich vor Aufregung mit Nägelkauen an! Nur gut, dass der nächste Szenenwechsel schnell kommt.


	6. Chapter 6

6) Ein Familientreffen und nächtliche Schwimmübungen

Wir finden uns mitten in der dunkelsten aller dunklen Nächte wieder. Shaws Nussschale dümpelt im amerikanischen Gewässer vor sich hin. Einige Momente lang geschieht nichts weiter, bis plötzlich Eriks Kopf aus den Wellen auftaucht (Damit hier keine Missverständnisse auftreten: der Rest von Herrn Lehnsherr befindet sich in einem Stück darunter, ist nur in der schwarzen Salzsuppe nicht zu sehen). Man braucht kaum Phantasie, um sich auszumalen, was er mit dem bitterbösen Nazi anstellen will. Der Keine-halben-Sachen-Blick von ihm, nachdem er die Yacht erklettert hat, spricht sicher Bände. Klatschnass und mit gezücktem Messer – ein nettes Souvenir aus Argentinien? – pirscht er sich an seinen Peiniger aus Kindheitstagen heran. Und erwischt ihn kalt, denn Shaw turtelt auf Deck mit Emma herum, während der ausgeschlossene Riptide passiv danebenhockt. Eine leichte Brise lässt die unfern gehisste USA-Flagge flattern.

Erik (kommt hervor): „Kuckuck!"

Shaw (steht auf): „Da ist ja mein Kleiner, wie schön."

Emma: „Er ist da, um dich zu killen, Bärchen."

Ist auch wirklich viel dabei, das zu wissen, wenn man Gedanken lesen kann... Aber die gute Dame hat noch mehr in ihrem Repertoire. Sie kneift die Augen zusammen, irgendwo quietscht und kreischt es ganz fürchterlich, und Erik sinkt zu Boden, während die Erinnerungen an sein Leben als Shaws Laborratte auf ihn einprasseln. Leider Gottes hat ihm kein Schwein beigebracht, wie man sich gegen fremde Mutantenkräfte zur Wehr setzt. Wobei man sich an Emma, zugegeben, trotzdem die Zähne ausbeißen könnte. Denn sie hat gleich mehrere „Gaben".

Shaw: „So sagst du mir also Hallo? Nach all den Jahren könntest du deinen Papi doch in den Arm nehmen..."

Erik bringt während seiner Marter kein Wort heraus. Aber er wäre nicht Erik, wen er sich nicht trotz x-beliebiger Widrigkeiten auf seinen Job besinnen könnte. Und so schleudert er – gerade als ihm Emma den schicksalsträchtigen Schuss auf seine Mutter vors innere Auge bringt – das Messer auf Shaw. Eine sehr coole Handlung, nur schneidet er sich da. Ganz ohne die Klinge zu berühren. Denn Emma tritt in ihrer Diamantform vor den Militärwissenschaftler und schirmt ihn ab. Aha, dieses Erscheinungsbild ist also nicht nur zum Angeben vor Colonel Hendry gut (wäre auch ein eigenwilliges Ziel der Evolution, oder?). Kaum hat man sich´s versehen, befördert die Glitzerlady den armen Herrn Lehnsherr erneut über Bord. Platsch! Aus der Traum von süßer Rache? Das wird sich noch zeigen.

Shaw wartet derweil nicht damit, seiner Braut eine scharfe Rüge zu erteilen.

Shaw: „Na na na, Emma. Wenn wir jemandem wehtun, dann nur Menschen, weißt du nicht mehr?"

Das Grinsen, das sich anschließend auf ihren Gesichtern zeigt, ist so fett, dass es naturgesetzlich herunterfallen müsste. Aber als in der Nähe ein Schiff lostutet, steigert das nur die Heiterkeit unserer beiden Früchtchen.

Shaw: „Party, Leute! Jetzt geht's richtig ab!"

Unbekannte Stimme: „US-Küstenwache an protzige weiße Yacht! Legen Sie nicht ab, oder Sie gehen hoch wie ein Knallbonbon!"

Diesen entschlossenen Worten folgen gleich darauf Taten. Mehrere Motorboote brausen auf Shaw und Konsorten zu, während sich ein größeres Schiff im Hintergrund hält. Wer sich wohl darauf befindet? Ratet mal! Wir kommen der Sache näher, als Emma die Entdeckung des Abends macht.

Emma: „Da drüben ist ein Telepath. Na warte, Freundchen, nicht mit mir..."

Jetzt endlich grinst Shaw nicht mehr. Finde ich gut. Man sollte über alle Schurken ein Fröhlichkeitsverbot verhängen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht daran halten würden. Emma jedenfalls nimmt wieder einmal ihre Diamantform an. Und die ist allem Anschein nach nicht nur messerfest, sondern auch bestens gegen Eindringlinge in ihre Gedankenwelt gerüstet. Zum Beispiel einen gewissen Charles, dort hinten auf dem Schiff.

Charles (zuckt vor Schmerz zusammen): „Shaw ist futsch! Das ist eine Premiere, normalerweise blockiert mich keiner. Auf dem Schiff dort ist mein Ebenbild, mein Zwilling..."

Moira (verständnislos): „Wie Sie? Auch ein toller und charmanter Professor?"

Charles: „Nö, ein Telepath. Unglaublich! Ich hab mit meiner Theorie ins Schwarze getroffen und keinen Mist verzapft. Zu schade, dass die Dame auf der Gegenseite steht. Es wäre so interessant, sie zu studieren..."

Moira: „Ist ja alles schön und gut. Aber wollen Sie mir jetzt nicht eigentlich helfen, die ganze Bagage dingfest zu machen, um einen Krieg zu verhindern?"

Charles: „Äh, natürlich. Leider ist da aber von meiner Seite nix zu machen. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen kann ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie planen. Versuchen Sie doch selbst, was zu unternehmen. Shaw ist kein Mutant, da ist das kein Hexenwerk. Vielleicht."

Moira: „Na großartig!"

Während sich die Boote unaufhaltsam der Yacht nähern, kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall, mit dem diese Bimbos von der CIA niemals gerechnet hätten. Urplötzlich tritt nämlich Riptide auf den Plan, mit furchterregenden Wirbelstürmen in den Händen und einer Stinkwut im Blick. So kann man sich irren, Herr Professor (und das auch in Bezug auf Shaw). Die Dramatik steigt. Der vollschlanke Anzugträger und Raven finden keine Worte dafür, wohingegen Charles und Moira diese angehende Kraftdemo sehr wohl zu würdigen wissen.

Charles (entsetzt): „Ja nee jetzt, oder?!"

Moira: „Menschenskinder!"

Es kommt, wie es kommen muss. Die Tornados versenken die Boote in den Untiefen des Meeres, und Charles & Co. Entscheiden sich für das einzig Vernünftige. Sie verkrümeln sich unter Deck. Aber sie kommen nicht weit, denn da ist auch noch Erik, quicklebendig und auf Rache aus. Ihn zu vergessen, wäre ein Fehler. Wieder im Wasser, sind ihm die Tricks nicht ausgegangen. Er macht sich die Haltekette der Yacht samt ihrem Riesending von Anker untertan, geht zum Angriff über, und seine alles andere als christlichen Gedanken werden gehört.

Charles (fasst sich an den Kopf): „Halt, halt, halt! Oh Mann, tut das weh!"

Moira (besorgt): „Was ist denn?"

Charles: „Da ist noch jemand. Im Wasser, meine ich!"

Also eilen sie wieder geschlossen an Deck, und tatsächlich! In der nächtlichen Salzsuppe treibt jemand, der der Ankerkette Leben einhaucht. Erik.

Charles (zeigt auf den Herrn): „Da, seht ihr?"

Wie eine glitzernde Metallschlange mit wuchtigem Kopf taucht die Kette ganz aus dem Wasser auf. Begleitet von sensationsheischender Magnetomusik (die wir schon aus Polen kennen) schlingt sie sich um die wehrlose Yacht, quetscht sie zusammen und zersplittert ihre Fensterchen. Shaw hat gute Ohren, sodass er mitbekommt, dass die Dinge nicht zum Besten stehen.

Shaw: „Zeit zum Abtauchen."

Moira, Charles und der vollschlanke Anzugträger bestaunen dieses Schauspiel mit offenem Mund. Shaw beeilt sich derweil mit seiner Emma, die unteren Ebenen zu erreichen, wo Riptide in einem sehr praktischen U-Boot schon auf sie wartet. Sie hopsen mit hinein, und los geht die Schwimmtour. Da Erik aber ein untrügliches Gefühl für Metall hat, bemerkt er die Flucht seines Feindes. Richtig sauer sieht er aus, dann packt er das Unterwasserfahrzeug mit seinen Kräften, um es abzubremsen. Und wird von ihm mit in die Tiefe gerissen. Sauerstoff ade. Loslassen kommt für Herrn Lehnsherr trotzdem nicht in Frage, schließlich geht es hier um den Mörder seiner Mutti.

Da hat er Glück, dass Charles in die Rolle seines Überlebensinstinkts schlüpft. Oder sogar seinen Schutzengel spielt, wenn ihr so wollt.

Charles: „Lass los! Lass los, oder du säufst ab wie eine Bleiente! Kommt schon, Leute, jemand muss ins Wasser und diesem armen Tropf helfen! Oder seid ihr alles Nichtschwimmer? Ich glaub´s ja nicht!"

Als niemand reagiert, sieht sich der gute Professor dazu gezwungen, selbst zu Eriks Rettung zu eilen. Er hastet an der Reling entlang, bis zu einer geeigneten Stelle, und springt formvollendet ins Wasser. So wird Erik, der dem entkommenden U-Boot nachblickt und immer weniger Puste hat, auf einmal von hinten gepackt und in seinem Kopf angesprochen.

Charles (in Gedanken): _Lass los, Erik. Ich weiß, wie irre wichtig das hier für dich ist, aber so geht es nicht weiter. Lass bitte los._

Erik (in Gedanken): _Weil du so nett zu mir bist, mach ich es halt._

Wie auch immer es im Einzelnen vonstatten geht, tauchen die Beiden gleich darauf gemeinsam auf und schnappen nach Luft, weiterhin eng umschlungen. Charles und Erik, Professor X und Magneto, Freundesfeinde und in dieser fernen Vergangenheit, in die uns der Film entführt, ein Dream-Team. Auch wenn der glorreiche Beginn etwas anders ausfällt, denn nachdem Erik den ersten Schock überwunden hat...

Erik: „Auf der Stelle lässt du mich los! Wer bist du Wildfremder überhaupt?!"

Charles: „Charles Xavier."

Erik: „Das bringt mich sehr weiter... Egal. Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Und vor allem, was hast du mit mir gemacht, da unter Wasser?"

Charles: „Du kannst Metall manipulieren, und ich Köpfe. Du siehst, auch ich habe eine besondere Fähigkeit."

Erik (erleichtert): „Dann bin ich also keine Extrawurst?"

Charles: „Aber nein. Es gibt so einige von uns, und du bist willkommen. Häng dich einfach an uns dran. Wir können Shaw gemeinsam fangen."

Erik: „Danke, das Angebot nehme ich gerne an. Aber ich will Shaw abmurksen, nicht fangen."

Charles: „Nein, nein, ich glaube daran, dass du am Ende Frieden mit ihm schließen wirst. Du bist ein guter Mensch."

Erik: „Tut mir leid, dir deine Illusionen zu nehmen, aber -"

Moira (vom Schiff aus): „Habt ihr bald ausgequatscht? Kommt endlich hoch ins Warme! Wir wollen den SEALS keine Überstunden zahlen!"

Charles und Erik: „Hatschi!"

Eine gemeinsame Erkältung, na wenn das nicht zusammenschweißt... Ich glaube, Shaw kann sich warm anziehen. Da braut sich immer mehr über ihm zusammen. Arme, kriegsplanende Sau.


	7. Chapter 7

7) Ein grenzgeniales Forschermännchen und Polarkappenschwund

Sturzflug auf eine „geheime CIA-Forschungsstation". Das Gebäude besteht, von oben gesehen, aus verschiedenen aneinandergepappten Klötzen. Auf dem Rasen ein Stück entfernt ragt etwas Rundes auf, das wie ein gigantischer Golfball im Eierbecher aussieht. Mysteriös. Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein rollt ein todschickes schwarzes Auto über die polierten Steinfliesen vor den Haupteingang und hält an. Dann spuckt es eine ganze Reihe Leutchen aus: Moira, den vollschlanken Anzugträger, Charles, Raven und... Erik! Dieser trägt eine Sonnenbrille mit pechschwarzen Gläsern à la Mafioso und hängt sich an unsere Helden dran. Na klar, Charles hat ihn ja dazu eingeladen.

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Willkommen in meiner ureigensten Versuchsanstalt! Wie schon erzählt, hielten mich die Kollegen bis gerade eben für einen armen Irren, weil ich an Mutanten glaubte. Trotzdem wurde mir aufgetragen, hier den Einsatz paranormaler Fähigkeiten zu erforschen – ohne passende Objekte zur Hand zu haben. Nur zu Verteidigungszwecken, versteht sich."

Erik: „Und Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung, nicht wahr?"

Vollschlanker Anzugträger (aufgebracht): „Müssen Sie mir denn alles vorwegnehmen, mein Herr? So wollte ich es nicht ausdrücken, aber der Kern Ihrer Aussage ist leider richtig und bissfest! Dieser Shaw-Schmidt arbeitet für die Russen, also für das Böse. Ohne eure Superkräfte sind wir aufgeschmissen!"

Charles (tonlos): „Kann dieser Tag noch besser werden? Ganz plötzlich sind wir keine Galgenvögel mehr, sondern werden als Superduper-Mutantendivision der CIA einverleibt."

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „So kann man´s sagen. Freut euch, Freunde, sogar mein Chef sieht euch ab jetzt durch die rosarote Brille!"

Erik: „Bis sie ihm einer von der spitzen Nase reißt..."

Charles: „Wir werden keinen Ärger machen, verstanden?"

Erik: „Hatte ich auch nicht vor. Ich meinte, dass diese sauberen Agenten uns als Einweggeschirr sehen – benutzt und entsorgt. Sobald sie uns nicht mehr brauchen, knipsen sie uns aus. Oder versuchen es."

Charles (vorwurfsvoll): „Also Erik, dein Menschenbild, ich muss schon sagen..."

Der vollschlanke Anzugträger ist zu weit voraus – und vielleicht auch zu aufgeregt wegen der neuen Rekruten, die er anschleppt – um diesen tiefsinnigen Gedankenaustausch mitzubekommen. Er führt die ganze fröhliche Schar in die Station hinein und bringt sie in eine Art Werkstatt mit hoher Decke. Dort stehen sie dann stramm und bewundern das hängende Modell eines Jets. Um als künftiger Blackbird erkannt zu werden, könnte es eine Schicht Farbe vertragen. Präsentiert wird das Wunderding von einem jungen bebrillten Humanoiden in weißem Laborkittel.

Hank (begeistert): „Schaut euch das an! Ja schaut euch das mal an! Dieses Baby überholt den Schall im Schlaf. Es ist der modernste Jet, den es je auf Erden gab. Wenn man es in Aktion sieht, traut man seinen Augen nicht!"

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Hank, deine Erfindung wird uns bei der... Verteidigung gegen Shaw sicher viel nützen. Muffensausen dürfte sie ihm allemal bereiten! Waffen hat sie ja nicht. Aber komm jetzt und mach dich mit unseren Spezi-Rekruten bekannt. Das ist Hank McCoy, eines unserer besten Forschungshirne im Werdegang."

Charles (reicht Hank die Hand und strahlt): „Freude schöner Götterfunken! Ein weiterer Mutant schon an Ort und Stelle! Konnten Sie damit nicht früher auspacken?"

Vollschlanker Anzugträger (konfus): „Was war das gerade?"

Charles (betroffen): „Konnten Sie nicht, weil Sie ahnungslos wie ein Neugeborenes waren. Da hab ich aber was angerichtet. Tut mir ganz doll leid."

Hank: „Ähm... also äh -"

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „In Dreiteufelsnamen... Hank?!"

Nur gut, dass der junge Forscher auf eine resolute Dame zählen kann, die gleich darauf eingreift. Jeder wird doch gerne in Schutz genommen. Hin und wieder. Vor allem von einer solchen Wahnsinnsbraut.

Raven (wütend): „Charles! Habe ich dir denn nicht erklärt, wie falsch es ist, ungefragt in fremde Gedanken einzudringen? Jetzt hast du den armen Hank furchtbar schikaniert!"

Charles: „Bitte keine Kopfnuss, nicht vor all den Leuten."

Raven: „Diese Kindereien haben wir hinter uns."

Charles: „Tatsächlich? Du wirst erwachsen?"

Raven: „Und wie ich das werde! Ich könnte dich treten, und zwar genau zwischen -"

Charles (hastig): „Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Ach ja, diese Geschwister sind immer wieder für Szenen reinster Harmonie gut. Bevor es zum Äußersten kommt, schaltet sich Hank ein.

Hank: „Ich wollte Ihnen einfach nichts Unnötiges auf die Nase binden. Es geht doch darum, wie viel Gehirnschmalz ich habe, und nicht um das Aussehen meiner Füße."

Raven: „Füße? Das interessiert mich! Ich hätte eher darauf getippt, dass deine Mutation dich zum Genie hochkatapultiert hat."

Charles: „Damit hast du auch ganz recht. Er hat schon im mittleren Teeniealter die Harvarder Uni abgehakt, und das mit Bravour. Dass ich das sage, könnt ihr mir doch nicht krummnehmen, oder?"

Raven: „Um Himmels willen, sei still! Wenn er mir etwas mitteilen will, kann er das selber übernehmen. Du bist nicht sein Sprachrohr."

Hank (blickt sie offen an): „Danke, das ist lieb von dir. Aber lassen wir das. Ich sage einfach mal, dass mein Laufuntersatz nicht wirklich normal ist."

Charles: „Wir sind doch alle Freunde und sitzen im selben Boot. Lass uns sehen, was du so zu bieten hast!"

Hank: „Wie bitte? Ich soll mit meinem jahrelangen Komplex hausieren gehen?!"

Erik: „Genau das. Wer weiß, du könntest eine genauso beeindruckende Fähigkeit wie Charles haben."

Charles: „Dankeschön! Das habe ich gerade gebraucht. Und jetzt mach mal bitte hinne, Hank."

Das Forschermännchen zögert noch kurz, kommt aber nicht gegen diese gekoppelten Überredungskünste an. So werden denn Schuhe und Socken ausgezogen und geben den Blick frei auf ein Paar affenartiger Füße. Wenn man bedenkt, wie viel radikaler sich die Evolution beispielsweise auf Raven ausgewirkt hat, lässt sich sagen, dass Hank aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten gemacht hat. Aber wer einen Komplex haben will, wird immer fündig.

Charles (grinst): „Wundervolle Pfötchen!"

Hank sagt nichts darauf, sondern lässt durch sein fragendes Starren deutlich werden, dass ihm am meisten an Ravens Urteil liegt. Oioioi, zwischen den beiden Turteltäubchen scheint sich etwas anzubahnen! Denn was wäre schon ein Film ohne eine süße Liebesgeschichte? (Was auch immer die lieben Zuschauer sich über Charles und Erik zusammendichten, oder auch Moira irgendwo unterbringen, lasse ich hier mal unkommentiert). Raven antwortet jedenfalls mit einem Lächeln, was Hank sehr ermutigt...

Hank: „Alle aus dem Weg, wenn´s recht ist."

Charles: „Na klar. Leg nur los, womit auch immer."

Vollschlanker Anzugträger (erschrocken): „Halt, halt! Was, wenn er etwas schrottet?"

Charles: „Ich hab Geld."

Also geht der beflügelte Forscher direkt zum Jetmodell, springt hoch und hält sich wie ein Klammeräffchen kopfüber daran fest. Ganz schön stabil, dieses Modell, und ganz schön sportlich, dieser Hank. (Dafür, dass er sich für seine Füße schämt, sah dieser Sprung aber ziemlich einstudiert aus. Ich meine, ohne vorheriges Üben hätte ich mich nicht auf meine Füßchen verlassen, und gerade in diesem Premierefall... Egal). Begeisterte Ausrufe vom Publikum.

Raven (kommt zu ihm): „Soooo faszinierend."

Hank (mit knallrotem Kopf): „Ganz ganz ehrlich?"

Wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln, und Worte sind unnötig.

Wir verlassen sie alle und tauchen in die tiefe blaue See hinab. Dorthin, wo bekanntlich Shaws U-Boot unterwegs ist. Habt ihr auch alle schön die Luft angehalten? Kleiner Scherz am Rande. Ganz ähnlich wie bei Harry Potters Zauberzelten hat dieses Gefährt im Inneren mehr zu bieten, als das Äußere vermuten lässt. Nämlich ein vollständig eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer samt Bildern an der Wand, Deko, einem kuscheligen Sofa und einer Glotze. Diese zeigt leider keine Farben, weil wir ja in den fernen 60-ern sind. Auf dem Sofa befinden sich Shaw mit einem Drink in der Hand, und Emma. Obwohl sie jetzt lange Hosen trägt, gibt sie obenrum einen großzügigen Einblick in ihre Vorzüge. Ein Flittchen, ich sagte es ja. Wie die vorbildlichsten Erdenbürger sehen sich die beiden die Nachrichten an. Aber wohl eher, um zu prüfen, ob alles nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt, dem Krieg entgegen.

Nachrichtensprecher: „Heute haben sich unser Herr Präsident und der russische Außenminister Gromyko ein Stelldichein mit überraschendem Ausgang gegeben. Obwohl die Stationierung unserer Raketen in der Türkei sein geliebtes Volk an eine Apokalypse denken ließe, würde man abwarten, so der Außenminister. Er wolle nicht die Hoffnung darauf aufgeben, dass die Nationen sich am Ende alle liebhaben, sagte er nach einem kurzen, noch ungeklärten Aussetzer."

Emma: „Wenn das nicht dieser Telepath mit seinen verqueren Ansichten war!"

Shaw: „Sobald wir in Russland sind, bringen wir alles wieder ins Lot, mein Täubchen."

Emma: „Es sei denn, wir werden von der CIA eingekesselt."

Shaw: „Sag mal, denkst du etwa, ich kann es nicht mit ein paar Menschlein mehr aufnehmen? Sind doch alles solche Nullen wie Hendry, allein schon von den Genen her."

Emma: „Und der Telepath, der hier herumschwirrt? Wenn er dir in den Kopf kommt, könnte er einiges darin durcheinanderwirbeln. Deine Erinnerungen an unseren tollen Plan löschen und machen, dass du unsere Bettgeschichten vergisst. Ich will das nicht, Basti!"

Shaw (grinst): „Bleib cool, Liebste. Wie du weißt, habe ich mächtige Freunde..."

Er läuft zu einer schwarzen Kiste hinüber und holt einen futuristisch aussehenden Helm heraus. In späteren Zeiten könnte er jemandem gehören, dessen Name mit einem „m" beginnt. Nein, jetzt sage ich nichts mehr dazu. Nachdem sich der Militärwissenschaftler das Ding auf die Birne gesetzt hat, trägt er eine mächtig ernste Miene zur Schau. Helme machen Leute.

Shaw: „Dieses Wunderwerk haben die Russen eigens für mich ausgetüftelt. Ich nenne es die Telepathensperre."

Emma (zweifelnd): „Sowas können die?"

Shaw: „Aber ja. Sie sind ein Völkchen, das für wenig Geld die besten Lösungen liefert. Die Amerikaner erfanden einen sündhaft teuren Kuli, der im All funktioniert, und was nahmen die Russen? Einen Bleistift!"

Emma: „Na dann..."

Shaw: „Los, los, ich will wissen, ob der Helm was taugt! Also was denke ich gerade?"

Emma geht zum „Angriff" über, aber...

Emma: „Ich hab keinen Schimmer."

Shaw (grinst): „Hehehe. Ich denke daran, was ich tun werde, wenn ich in der nächsten Nacht über dich zuckersüßes Wesen herfalle."

Diese Vorstellung hat für mich nichts Schmeichelhaftes (denn wer will schon, dass Shaw einen v*****?), aber Emma lächelt.

Shaw: „Außerdem denke ich an den gravierenden Eismangel in meinem Drink. Hol mir brav Nachschub, meine kleine Sklavin, sei so gut..."

Das wischt das Lächeln vom Gesicht seines Schatzes. Trotzdem geht sie folgsam in die Steuerkabine, wo ihr Riptide und Azazel eilfertig eine Leiter herunterlassen. Als nächstes sehen wir die gute Frau Frost, wie sie mit ihrem Diamantfinger Natureis für den Drink kratzt. In Eiseskälte. In der Zwischenzeit ist das U-Boot nämlich am Nordpol angekommen – oder ist es der Südpol? - und hat ein Loch durch eine große Eisplatte gebrochen. Immer herbei mit euch! Eis für Drinks, hausgemachte Eiscreme... Eines ist sicher: Wir wissen jetzt, wer für den Schwund der Polarkappen verantwortlich ist. Seid beruhigt, Leute, wenn ihr Auto fahrt, hat das damit nichts zu tun.


	8. Chapter 8

8) Eine Kussbremse und eine psychologische Polizeikontrolle

Nun kehren wir wieder zu den Guten Jungs zurück. Und wo landen wir da? In einem versteckten Winkel vom CIA-Forschungslabor, welcher entfernt an einen Riesenventilator erinnert. Dort knien sich Raven und Hank gegenüber, zwischen sich eine Ansammlung von allerlei medizinischem Kram: Spritzen, Stofftücher, und was sonst noch zu diesem Spaß dazugehört. Nanu, Kinder, ihr wollt doch in eurem Alter keine Arztspielchen mehr machen, hoffe ich! Aber es kann auch um etwas ganz Anderes gehen, lassen wir die voreiligen Schlüsse.

Hank: „Ich hab schon als Dreikäsehoch einen Eid darauf abgelegt, dass ich ein Heilmittel finden werde. Ich wäre verdammt gerne..."

Beide gleichzeitig: „Ein Normalo."

Falls es davor Eis gab, so ist dieses nun gebrochen, denn unser süßes Pärchen lacht gepflegt gemeinsam auf. Dann wird eine Runde gegrinst, und dann schüttet Raven bitteren Ernstes Hank ihr Herz aus.

Raven: „Charles hat nie richtig durchgeblickt, was das angeht. Er ist ja auch nicht blauer als Käpt´n Blaubär!"

Hank (verständnisinnig): „Und er hat nicht die Füße von King Kongs kleinem Bruder... Wir beide haben wirklich das Verliererlos gezogen."

Raven: „Aber dieses Serum, das du entwickelst, könnte unsere Gene umkrempeln und dem Versteckspiel ein Ende machen, oder? Wobei... mir ist nur meine Gestalt ein Dorn im Auge, meine Fähigkeiten mag ich. Könnte ich sie behalten?"

Hank: „Schwer zu sagen. Du willst permanent normal aussehen. Wenn deine Hauptfähigkeit aber doch die Gestaltwandlung ist, könnte das heißen, dass du sie dafür in die Tonne kloppen musst."

Raven: „Sei doch kein solcher Miesmacher. Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Jag mir bitte dieses Zeug in die Blutbahn, sobald es fertig ist."

Hank: „Weißt du, dass dich das wie einen Drogenjunkie klingen lässt? Aber du hast ja recht, wir müssen zu diesem Mittel greifen, damit uns die Gesellschaft für schön hält. OK, ich werde es dir spritzen. Deiner Blutprobe gleich habe ich es überhaupt erst zu verdanken, dass die Heilung aus meinem verzweifelten Kopf in die Welt treten wird."

Raven (lächelt): „Diese Bitte von dir war richtig überraschend. Die meisten Kerle denken bei mir nicht ans Blut, sondern an andere Dinge. Ich habe _Kurven wie eine Colaflasche, _wurde mir gesagt. Aber Charles sieht mich immer noch als Kind."

Hank (wird rot): „Also ich finde dich auch total Zucker. Bitte sieh das mit dem Blut nicht als Fauxpas an! Ich will nur so sehr meine grässliche Gestalt normalisieren, und wenn das in deinen Genen steckt..."

Raven: „Das hast du wohl in die falsche Kehle bekommen. Es war für mich kein Fauxpas, sondern sehr erfrischend!"

Hank: „Und wieder spiele ich den Trottel vom Dienst! Man mag es drehen und wenden, wie man will: Ich habe deine Intimsphäre mit Affenfüßen getreten."

Raven: „Aber nein, Dummerchen. Und wenn du nochmal richtig reinspaziert kämst, hätte ich nichts dagegen."

Hank (in Gedanken): _Was mir jetzt durch den Kopf geht, darf ich nicht aussprechen. Ist zu versaut._

Raven (rückt auf ihn zu und streckt den Arm aus): „Komm schon, spiel den Moskito."

Dabei ist es natürlich unumgänglich, dass Hank seiner Angebeteten eine Spritzennadel in die Vene sticht. Raven zuckt zusammen.

Hank (betroffen): „Oh nein! Hab ich dir Aua gemacht?!"

Raven: „Zieh einfach die Nadel raus und sei still..."

Sie kommt ihm noch etwas näher, etwas viel sogar, doch als wir uns schon fast an einem Kuss der Beiden zu erfreuen glauben... platzt Erik in ihre traute Zweisamkeit und lässt sie auseinanderfahren. Braucht jemand Riechsalz, weil es so plötzlich kam? Man muss eben aufhören, wenn es am Schönsten ist.

Erik: „Verliebt, verlobt, verheiratet... Und lass dir sagen, Mädel, dass du bei deinem Aussehen weder Schönheits-OPs noch Zaubermittelchen brauchst. Perfekter als perfekt gibt's nicht, verstehste?"

Dann schlendert Herr Lehnsherr davon und lässt hinter sich eine peinliche Stille entstehen. Da wollte wohl einer unbedingt die Kussbremse spielen...

Zu unserem Glück müssen wir uns nicht anhören, was daraufhin zwischen den beiden Turteltäubchen abgeht. Stattdessen machen wir einen Zeitsprung, der uns in die Nacht befördert. Die Nacht darauf, nehme ich mal stark an. Da ist ein gewisser Jemand, der unbehelligt ein Büro der CIA-Bude betritt, Schubladen durchsucht und fündig wird. Shaws Mappe! Sicher habt ihr erraten, wer der Kater ist, der da zu nachtschlafender Zeit solches Interesse an diesem Stapel Bürokratie zeigt. Erik natürlich. Er packt das Dokument ordentlich ein und will sich durch den Haupteingang aus dem Staub machen, unser einsamer Rächer. Doch die Mäusepolizei schläft nicht.

Charles (taucht aus dem Dunkel auf): „Halt, nicht so schnell!"

Erik (wirbelt zu ihm herum): „Ich weiß von nix und ich hab auch nix, blöder Bulle!... Ach, du bist´s."

Charles: „Schlechtes Gewissen, was? Das spricht für dich. Aber wenn du unter _keinen Ärger machen _verstehst, bei erster Gelegenheit wichtige Papiere zu mopsen, kann ich nicht wegschauen."

Erik: „Die Wahrheit tut weh, nicht wahr? Ich brauchte halt die Info über Doktor Frankenstein. Hauptsächlich deswegen hab ich mich an euch drangehängt."

Charles: „Das hab ich jetzt nicht gehört."

Erik: „Ich sagte, dass ich halt die Info über -"

Charles: „Nein. Irgendwas fehlt da noch. Nach deinen Maßstäben warst du selbst für diesen Tag verteufelt lange hier."

Erik: „Du bist mir unheimlich, Mann! Ich hab dir doch keinen Piep erzählt. Also was weißt du über mich?"

Charles: „Restlos alles."

Erik (baff): „Und danach glaubst du trotzdem, dass ich freiwillig länger hiergeblieben bin, obwohl Shaw irgendwo quicklebendig herumeiert?!"

Charles: „Natürlich. Ich bin sicher, dass du dich unbewusst in unserer Runde wohlfühlst und so langsam dein Schneckenhaus verlassen willst. Da ist noch Gutes in dir, ich konnte und kann es fühlen."

Erik (wendet sich zum Gehen): „Auch egal. Ich mag keine Gefühlsduseleien. Wenn dein Gedankenlesen zu so etwas führt, lass es bei mir bleiben. Schreib dir das hinter die Ohren!"

Charles: „Sorry, aber ich habe das alles wider Willen mitbekommen. Was Shaw mit dir gemacht hat, war wirklich harter Tobak. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie du dieses Trauma aufarbeiten kannst. Wie beide, na wie wär´s?"

Erik (blickt zurück): „Seh ich aus, als bräuchte ich einen Seelenklempner? Bis jetzt habe ich alles im Alleingang geschafft."

Charles: „Aber sicher doch. Gestern zum Beispiel hast du es – fast – geschafft, mit dem Wanst voller Salzwasser auf dem Meeresgrund zu landen. Da hast du meine Hilfe nicht abgeschlagen. Wenn du bei uns bleibst, starten wir ein Mammutprojekt, das sich gewaschen hat! Wenn du nicht willst, zieh Leine. Du bist frei. Ich verspreche dir, nichts in deinem Kopf zu drehen, was dich abbremsen würde."

Erik (in Gedanken): _So eine Macht, und doch beschneidet er sie. Um meinetwillen. Was für eine Selbstkasteiung!_

Charles (im Weggehen): „Shaw ist ein Schurke vor dem Herrn, aber er hat Freunde. Vielleicht solltest du dir bei Gelegenheit auch solche Leutchen zulegen."

Unser Metallbändiger bleibt nachdenklich zurück. In seinem Oberstübchen drehen sich sichtlich die Rädchen, ganz ohne telepathische Einflüsse.

Ein neuer Morgen bricht an, mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und grünem Rasen, auf dem sich schon erwähnter riesiger Golfball im Eierbecher erhebt. Wir dürfen ihn aus einem großen Fenster bewundern. Da geht es uns gerade wie Charles und dem vollschlanken Anzugträger. Und die Chancen stehen gut, dass jetzt endlich das Rätsel um dieses seltsame Objekt gelöst wird.

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Hank hat wirklich ein Händchen für schlaue Basteleien. Frag mich nicht, wie, aber er hat die Radaranlage dort draußen zu einem Transmitter umgebaut. Dieser gibt Gehirnwellen so richtig Power. Könnte also sein, dass deine telepathischen Fähigkeiten superstark werden. Wie abgemacht, stecken wir dich in die Maschine und sehen, was passiert. Vielleicht läuft alles wie am Schnürchen, und wir können weitere Mutanten für unser Team finden."

Charles: …

Erik (platzt rein, was langsam zur Gewohnheit wird): „Und wenn sie keinen Bock haben, gefunden zu werden?"

Charles (lächelt): „Erik, ich finde es erstklassig, dass du bleibst!"

Erik (lächelt zurück): „Wenn wir von Menschen entdeckt werden, sehen sie uns doch nur als Wilde mit Lendenschurz. Das kennt man ja. Deshalb machen Charles hier und ich den Job alleine, ohne die CIA-Käpsele."

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Kommt nicht in die Tüte, dass ihr euch dafür meine teure Maschine unter den Nagel reißt! Außerdem, und das ist noch wichtiger, hat Charles hier das letzte Wort. Er kann eine Mitwirkung der CIA nur begrüßen, gell?"

Professor X in spe und Magneto in spe wechseln einen langen Blick, und es ist, als würde es Klick machen. Alea iacta est. Es ist entschieden, das Menschlein ist ausgeschlossen. Nichts zu machen.

Charles: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich bin von Eriks Idee mehr als angetan. Wir gehen auf einen Zwei-Mann-Trip, ganz ohne CIA-Eskorte."

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Und was, wenn ich mich querstelle?"

Charles (genervt): „Warum legt es alle Welt darauf an, meine Selbstdisziplin zu untergraben? Wenn das so weitergeht, breche ich eines schönen Tages meinen Kräftekodex... Na ja. Schließen Sie sich bis dahin einfach an Ihre heißgeliebte Maschine an und versuchen Sie, meinen Job zu tun. Für Risiken und Nebenwirkungen bin ich dann aber nicht verantwortlich."

Vollschlanker Anzugträger (eingeschüchtert): „Nein, nein! Dann macht doch, was ihr wollt. Hoffentlich springt mir mein Chef dafür nicht an die Gurgel..."

Charles und Erik: „So lasset denn die große Suche beginnen!"

Daraufhin wird diese Golfball-Maschine näher herangezoomt. Ganz klar, sie wird unser nächster Schauplatz! Dann drücken wir doch mal die Daumen, dass sich Charles beim Experiment gleich nicht zu blöd anstellt. Und natürlich, dass ihn diese Erfindung nicht in einen armen Irren verwandelt. Bei Hanks Machwerken weiß man ja nie, oder?


	9. Chapter 9

9) Das Abenteuer Golfball und aufkeimende Reiselust

Im Inneren von einem Etwas, das wir folgerichtig als die Golfball-Maschine erkennen, öffnet sich eine Luke. Charles macht den Anfang mit Hinausklettern, Raven und Erik kommen hinterdrein. Sie finden sich auf einer kreisrunden Plattform wieder, in deren Mitte nochmal ein kleines geländebewehrtes Podest steht. Darüber ist ein Helm angebracht, aus dem ein richtiger Kabelsalat quillt. Etwas abseits sehen wir Maschinen aufgereiht, die in einem unheimlichen Rotton leuchten. Jetzt bräuchte man nur noch ein paar aufsteigende Dämpfe, das Tageslicht müsste weggeekelt werden, und schon... Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch dabei geht, aber mich erinnert diese Szene schon ein wenig an die Karbonit-Gefrieranlage aus dem guten alten Star Wars. Soll uns das Sorgen machen? Schauen wir doch mal. Keine Nichtmenschen mit Schnauzengesichtern in unserem Blickfeld, und kein röchelnder Dunkler Lord. Außerdem scheint auch Charles keine Angst zu haben, sondern stattdessen neugierig auf die Maschine zu sein. Ihr seht, ist alles ganz ungefährlich. Ein Hoch auf die Naivität!

Hank (in Weiß und ohne schwarzen Helm): „Darf... darf ich vorstellen? Charles, Cerebro. Cerebro, Charles."

Charles (winkt): „Hallo Cerebro, haha. Das ist doch Spanisch für Gehirn, oder?"

Hank: „Ja, aber das muss dir nicht spanisch vorkommen. Ich finde einfach, es klingt cooler als unser schnödes _brain. _Und jetzt, wo ihr euch kennengelernt habt, kann ich ja mal das Prozedere erklären."

Charles: „Ich bitte darum."

Hank: „Es verhält sich folgendermaßen: Die Elektrodendinger greifen auf Charles´ Hirn zu und verbinden es mit dem Transmitter, der auf dem Dach thront wie der Gockel auf dem Kirchturm. Bei jedem wahrgenommenen Mutanten saust ein Signal über ein Relais zu uns herunter. Dann können die Geräte hier die Standortkoordinaten stante pede ausdrucken. Easy, oder?"

_E.T. nach Haus´ telefonieren... _Ach lassen wir das!

Raven: „Und du hast wirklich dieses Wahnsinnsding entwickelt?"

Hank: „Ja, nur so aus Lust und Laune. Man kann ja nie wissen, wann ein Telepath des Weges kommt. Ich bin schon so gespannt darauf, meinen Prototypen zum ersten Mal in Gang zu setzen!"

Charles: „Was die Funktionsweise davon angeht, verstehe ich nur Bahnhof. Aber Probieren geht über Studieren. Ich werde ihn also testen!"

Daraufhin setzt sich der gute Professor tatsächlich den seltsamen Kabelhelm auf den Kopf, ganz freiwillig. Dann nimmt er eine richtig professionell wirkende Habachtstellung ein. Sein Gesicht und sein Körper sind in ein außerirdisches blaues Licht getaucht. Wenn das mal gut geht... Aber bevor das Projekt Mutantenfindung den Startschuss erhält, darf Erik auch einmal zu Wort kommen. Wenn jemand Charles vom Blödsinnmachen abhalten kann, dann er. Sie kennen sich zwar noch nicht lange, aber was soll´s? Ist ja nicht viel anders als bei Charles und Cerebro.

Erik: „Bravo, Versuchskaninchen, sag ich da nur. Man muss dich nicht einmal festschnallen und zu deinem Glück zwingen, wie es bei mir in der guten alten Zeit mit Shaw war."

Charles (schmollend): „Sei doch kein solcher Spielverderber. Ich will auch mal im Mittelpunkt stehen und der King sein."

Erik: „Ausgerechnet hier?! Du machst wohl Witze!"

Charles: „Nicht doch. Außer mir kann es halt keiner machen, es sei denn, wir kidnappen dieses Telepathenfrauchen von Shaw. Und das kannst du dir an den Hut stecken! Diese Aufgabe hier wurde mir übertragen, mir, mir allein! Cerebro, mein Schaaaaatz..."

Erik: „Das könnte gesundheitlich bedenklich sein. Werd mir bloß kein Pflegefall, hörst du?"

Charles: „Bleib ruhig, mein Freund. Gute Vorsätze werden stets belohnt."

Erik: „Dein Wort in des Golfballs Gehörgang..."

Alle weitere Überzeugungsarbeit wird von Hank unterbrochen. Dieser fummelt am Helm herum, trifft wohl ein paar letzte Vorbereitungen, bevor der Spaß beginnen kann.

Hank (murmelnd): „OK, alles gut. Aber die Maschine hat auch noch keinen Saft..."

Charles (ungeduldig): „Dann wirf doch endlich an das Ding!"

Hank: „Zu Befehl. Nur will ich dir erst eine Glatze verpassen, damit die Elektroden auch ganz sicher an dein Hirn kommen. Du hast doch nix dagegen, oder?"

Charles: „Was?! Himmel hilf! Die Haarpracht eines Mannes ist seine Zier. Behalt deine Flossen bei dir!"

Hank (packt schon angeschalteten Rasierer weg): „Na gut, machen wir es halt mit diesem Störfaktor."

Raven: „Charles, du bist schlimmer als ein Teenie-Mädchen."

Nachdem das nun geklärt ist, werden wir des geschichtsträchtigen Augenblicks Zeuge, in welchem das Forschermännchen letzten Endes Cerebro anwirft. Große Beunruhigung auf den Gesichtern der Zuschauer, denn Charles lässt einen Schrei los und umklammert das Geländer. Tja, so hatte er sich die Sache sicher nicht vorgestellt. Schönmalerei kann eben schaden. Auch hier? Wer weiß.

Graue Schemen verschiedenster Leutchen rasen vor dem Professor vorbei, für die anderen unsichtbar. Zahllos und schnell. Stress, sag ich da nur. Aber dann ist er stärker als sein Leiden und meistert den teuflischen Golfball. Immer wieder lösen sich bunte Erdenwesen aus der grauen Nebelkulisse, und die Leuchtemaschinen unter Hanks Kontrolle starten ihre Schreibarbeit. Von denen könnte sich so manche Sekretärin eine Scheibe abschneiden – die gehen ab wie Schnitzel. Und Charles lacht sogar auf. Wenn uns da kein Stein vom Herzen fällt, weiß ich auch nicht.

Charles: „Juhuuuu! Das läuft ja wie geschmiert!"

Hank: „Alle mal herschauen, es funktioniiiieeeehiiiieeeert!"

Da blicken auch Raven und Erik wieder rundum happy drein.

Erik (gedämpft): „Wenn nicht, hätte ich dir deinen Schreihals umgedreht. Ist nämlich ein hartes Stück, für ein solches Experiment einen Unschuldsengel wie Charles zu nehmen."

Raven (gelassen): „So unschuldig ist er gar nicht, glaub mir. Alkoholgeschichten, Frauengeschichten... Und dass er mit seinen Fähigkeiten manchmal nicht hinterm Berg halten kann, weißt du ja selbst."

Erik: „Na ja, ich finde nicht, dass wir unsere wahre Natur den Menschlein zuliebe in Ketten legen sollen. Wir haben nicht deshalb mehr drauf als sie, um es in den Müllschlucker zu kippen."

Raven (zweifelnd): „Betrifft das auch meine Blaubeerform?"

Erik: „Aber sicher!"

Ob sich hier so etwas wie eine Kluft zwischen Raven und ihrem Herrn Adoptivbruder aufzutun beginnt? Dieser denkt nämlich nicht wie Erik, sogar ganz und gar nicht. Doch sei es damit, wie es sei. Wir folgen jetzt lieber einer äußerst dynamisch klingenden Musik zu einer neuen Szene. Nebenbei möchte ich anmerken, dass uns diese Töne während der nächsten acht (ja, ich habe nachgezählt) Schauplatzwechsel begleiten werden. Das kann nur eines heißen: Der Rekrutierungstrip unserer Helden hat begonnen, und das bedeutet vor allem Reisen, Reisen, Reisen. Wie gewünscht, ohne den vollschlanken Anzugträger an den Rockschößen hängen zu haben. Nur Professor X in spe und Magneto in spe also.

Den glorreichen Anfang machen sie in einem Nachtclub, irgendwo in den USA, wie ich stark vermute. Dort gibt es Tänzerinnen zu sehen, die wirklich nur das allerallernötigste an Kleidung tragen und die bei sinnlicher Beleuchtung auf reichlich anzügliche Weise tanzen. Die Zuschauer, darunter Erik und Charles, ziehen sie mit Blicken noch weiter aus. Bis sie sich eine ganz Bestimmte buchen...

Angel (steckt knisternde Banknote ein): „Dort hinten ist ein privater Tanzraum für uns, Zuckerschnäuzchen."

Obwohl Erik derjenige ist, der geblecht hat und der hier angesprochen wird, hockt Charles gleich darauf neben ihm auf dem Bett in besagtem Raum. Diese Beiden scheinen sogar an einem solchen Ort nur im Doppelpack zu haben zu sein. Beste Freunde eben. Und so trifft die gute Angel sie dann auch an.

Angel: „Ich muss euch vorwarnen. Ihr bekommt keinen Mengenrabatt, sondern müsst im Gegenteil tiefer in die Tasche greifen. Dann bin ich bereit, es mit euch zwei gleichzeitig zu treiben."

Charles: „Auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht, ist unser Anliegen ein anderes. Aber... ich würde hierzu nicht nein sagen. Weißt du, ich bin kein Kind von Traurigkeit, mein Karamellbonbon."

Erik: „Klappe, Charles, du verwirrst das arme Mädchen. Hör zu, junges Ding, wir zeigen dir unsere Du-weißt-schon-was, und du machst es uns nach, OK?"

Angel (kühl): „Ganz klar, du bist in diesem Geschäft ein Grünschnabel. Wenn du deinen exhibitionistischen Gelüsten nachkommen willst, zieh einen Mantel an und geh auf die Straße. Hier machen wir das nicht, so leid´s mir tut."

Also entweder stellt sich die Gute absichtlich dumm, oder sie hat die Anspielung nicht verstanden. Aber das ist kein Weltuntergang, denn Erik weiß, dass Taten manchmal deutlicher sprechen als Worte. So genügt ein lässiges Fingerschnipsen, und schon erhebt sich die Kanne vom Nachttisch und schwebt ihm zielgerichtet in die Hand. Wirklich nette Vorstellung seiner Mutation, fast wie im Zirkus. Applaus bitte.

Erik: „Ein Tässchen Tee gefällig, Herr Vikar?"

Charles: „Aber sicher, wenn er mit Schuss ist, Herr Rabbi."

Angel (lächelt): „Jetzt ist alles klar wie Kloßbrühe! Passt mal auf, Jungs..."

Sie macht sich obenrum frei, und siehe da: sie hat Flügel! Zwei schillernde Dinger, die sie sogar ein Stück in die Luft heben. Natürlich wird uns dieses wunderbare Schauspiel von hinten gezeigt. Wir sind doch prüde Zuschauer, die nicht durch den Anblick einer Frau oben ohne zum Erröten gebracht werden sollen. Unseren beiden Rekrutierern geht es da anders, und vor dem sich ihnen bietenden Augenschmaus tauschen sie einen verständnisinnigen Blick, der alle McFassy-Fangirls da draußen todsicher begeistert loskreischen lässt. Jedem, wie es ihm gefällt.

Charles: „Ziemlich geil. Aber willst du nicht lieber einen Job, bei dem du deine Flügelchen gebrauchen und den Rest bedeckt halten darfst?"

Angel: „Warum nicht? Besser als die Schweine hier ist es sicher allemal."

Rekrutin Nummer 1 hätten wir also. Nur reicht das nicht, um sich Shaw vorzuknöpfen und einen Krieg zu verhindern. So dürfen wir ein weiteres Mal Charles im Cerebro bewundern, wie er – nun stumm wie ein Fisch und starr vor sich hinblickend – die weite Welt erneut absucht. Was zu klappen scheint, denn die Maschinen haben im Vergleich zum Ausgangsexperiment nichts an Schreibeifer eingebüßt.

Sie führen unsere beiden Helden zu einem Taxi. Dort pflanzen sie sich auf den Rücksitz. Charles kommt etwas leidend rüber, aber ich schätze, dass Kopfschmerzen noch eine harmlose Nebenwirkung sind, wenn man bedenkt, dass Cerebro längere Zeit in seinem Hirn rumgestochert hat. Er legt einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Autos, und weil er ja neben Erik sitzt, sieht das einer Umarmung verdächtig ähnlich. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein, aber es gibt in diesem Machwerk schon Szenen, die zum Hineininterpretieren von Slash einladen, oder wie seht ihr das? Wie auch immer, ich enthalte mich jeglichen Urteils. Wir gehen stattdessen schleunigst zum Gespräch im Taxi über. Schluss, Ende, Aus.

Ach ja, noch was: der Fahrer beginnt. Einfach zu kapieren, weil sie doch nur zu dritt sind.

Armando: „Wohin denn so plötzlich? Mein Comic war spannend."

Erik: „Richmond, Virginia – dalli dalli! Oder doch lieber: Bitte, guter Mann."

Charles: „So ist´s brav, Erik."

Armando (grinst): „Geht´s etwas konkreter? Ihr wollt doch, dass ich euch zur Bimmelbahn oder zum Eisenvogelhafen bringe, damit ihr nach Virginia abdüsen könnt, oder?"

Charles: „Falsch getippt. Wir sind vielmehr von der Hoffnung beflügelt, dass Sie höchstpersönlich unseren Kutscher spielen."

Armando: „Wisst ihr denn, wie weit das ist?! Ihr müsstet euch in meiner Karre sechs Stunden lang den Hintern plattsitzen, Freunde!"

Erik: „Wir werden die Zeit ganz einfach dafür nutzen, nicht nur dem Namen nach Freunde zu werden."

Wieder kommt der Metallbändiger in ihm zum Einsatz, klappt den Zähler vorne im Auto herunter. Da kann Armando nur so starren. Und checkt vermutlich im selben Moment, wie der Hase läuft. Wir sind jetzt freilich nicht dazu imstande, das zu beurteilen, denn ein wohlplatzierter Szenenwechsel knallt uns weitere Koordinaten vor den Latz, die Cerebro ausgespuckt haben muss. Schaut ganz so aus, als bestünde Eriks Part in ihrem Unternehmen darin, sich regelmäßig als Mutant zu outen, während Charles unauffällig die Fäden zieht. Wer wohl mehr Spaß hat?

Der nächste Kandidat auf der Liste ist kein Lustknabe und auch kein Taxifahrer, sondern ein Krimineller. Ehrlich, ich will ihn nicht schlechtmachen, aber ich bezweifle, dass er grundlos im Gefängnis gelandet ist. Vor der Tür sind Wärter, die ihre Gewehre bereithalten (Erik könnte damit die lustigsten Dinge anstellen, aber er benimmt sich. Sein Alter-Ego wird diesen Kuschelbär-Aspekt komplett vergessen, wie wir wissen).

Glatzköpfiger Anzugträger: „Die Regierung von heute geht echt vor die Hunde! Jetzt will sie schon was von einem Typen wie Alex Summers! Passt wenigstens auf, dass er ein Einzelzimmer bekommt, und sei es auf dem Mond. Weiß der Geier, warum, aber er hat auf Einzelhaft bestanden. Junge Leute sind doch sonst sozialer..."

Er schließt die Zelle auf. Darin sitzt ein schlanker und doch muskulöser Jugendlicher, der hoffnungsvoll aufblickt. Dann stürzt er auf die Tür zu.

Alex (angespannt): „Schnell, ich muss hier raus, mich verreißt´s gleich!"

Glatzköpfiger Anzugträger: „Man mag sich über diesen Knast ja viel erzählen, aber Stuhlgangsentzug gehört nicht zu den hiesigen Foltermethoden. Du musst doch mal, oder?"

Alex: „Nein! Oder nicht so, wie Sie Nullchecker es meinen."

Charles: „Ich versteh schon. Komm mit uns, und alles wird besser als gut."

Alex (in Gedanken): _Ist er der Erste, der davon weiß und mich nicht als Monster abstempelt? Gibt es Hilfe?_

Charles: _Ja, keine Angst, Spatz._

Gedankenlesen ist schon eine praktische Sache! Der Professor nimmt offensichtlich diesen armen Kerl unter seine Fittiche. Und der wird nicht der Letzte gewesen sein. Da sind wieder die neuesten Cerebro-Ziffern, seht ihr? Die Reise ist noch nicht zu Ende...


	10. Chapter 10

10) Ein abschmetternder Vielfraß und Komplottschmiederei

Nur keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, unser Team hat noch viel vor, und wir mit ihm. Vom Knast aus geht es in ein Aquarium mit einem großen Becken, wo fröhlich Fischchen schwimmen. Charles und Erik halten sich vorerst bedeckt. Wir sehen stattdessen einen jungen Rotschopf – na ja, eher Rotblondschopf – der sich vor der Glasscheibe mit einem Mädchen zu unterhalten versucht.

Sean: „Diese Paddelkerlchen sind der Hammer, oder?"

Mädchen: „Häh?"

Sean: „Ich Fischfreund, du Fischfreundin. Warum gehen wir nicht zur Nordsee um die Ecke, einen Fischburger mampfen und über Flossentiere und die Welt debattieren?"

Fail. Die Angebetete schickt sich an, den Raum zu verlassen.

Mädchen: „ Nö, vergiss es. Da hätte ich es sogar lieber, von einem Fisch angebaggert zu werden. Der blubbert Luft statt Quatsch und guckt viel intelligenter als du. Adieu!"

Auf diesen Schock hin lässt Sean einen Schrei Richtung Glasscheibe los. Tja, nicht jeder schafft es wie der gute Professor X in spe, seine Leidenschaften als Frauenköder einzusetzen. Man denke nur an die Barszene...

Aber hoppla, was ist denn das? Der Schrei hat irgendwie dazu geführt, dass alle süßen Fischchen das Weite suchen – beziehungsweise bestmöglich verschwinden, denn mit dem weiten Unterwasserreich Neptuns hat ein Aquarium herzlich wenig zu tun. Und eine solche Wirkung legt eine bestimmte Schlussfolgerung nahe. Haltet euch fest: Sean. ist. ein. Mutant.

Sean: „Also ich seh hier kein Fischifischi, das mit dir gehen würde."

Falls das ein Befreiungsschlag sein sollte, geht er daneben. Das Mädchen blickt nur irritiert bis verärgert und räumt dann endgültig das Feld. Für unsere beiden Rekrutierer, die sich so neben Sean stellen, dass sie ihn zwischen sich haben. Fluchtversuch zwecklos.

Charles: „Rede doch stattdessen mit uns. Wir sind sehr an Fisch interessiert."

Erik: „Außer an Aalen, die sind nicht koscher."

Ob Sean bei seiner Fischbegeisterung ebenfalls mit dem Magen dachte? Wie dem auch sei, wir können ihn mangels Widerworte der Liste von Neuzugängen hinzufügen. Gleich hinter Alex.

Als nächstes landen wir in einer kleinen, rauchgeschwängerten und auch sonst etwas versifft wirkenden Kneipe. Was wider Erwarten eine glückliche Fügung sein könnte, denn dort treffen wir auf ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht: Logan. Wolverine. Unser mürrischer und doch herzensguter Vielfraß mit den Krallenhänden. Sollten wir allerdings auf freundliche Worte für Charles und Erik gehofft haben, die gleich darauf antanzen, werden wir schmerzlich enttäuscht...

Charles: „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung zu so früher Stunde, mein Herr. Ich trage den Namen Charles Xavier."

Erik: „Und ich bin der bald berühmt-berüchtigte Erik Lehnsherr."

Logan (grundlos verstimmt): „Sollen mir diese Namen was sagen, ja? Tun sie aber nicht! Mein Pensum an A****löchern ist für heute erfüllt. Schert euch dahin, wo die Krebse überwintern!"

Im Klartext war das wohl nix. Schade drum. Nicht, dass man es sich nicht hätte denken können. Wie soll sich Logan im später spielenden Film den X-Men anschließen, wenn er schon jetzt mit von der Partie ist? Ein bisschen muss man den Canon beachten, liebe Leute. Und auch dann, wenn dieses Machwerk hier ansonsten mehrfach aus der Reihe tanzt. (Entschuldigt, das musste einfach gesagt werden). Unsere motivierten Freunde sehen sich auch gezwungen, diese Schlacht als verloren anzuerkennen, und ziehen stumm Leine.

Immerhin, wenn man Raven mitzählt, haben sie fünf Evolutionspakete auf ihre Seite gepackt. Shaw hat nur drei und ist somit in der Unterzahl, ätschbätsch! Dass es sich bei Emma & Co. um erwachsene, voll ausgebildete Mutanten handelt, ist dabei doch schnurzpiepegal. Die grünschnäblige CIA-Truppe ist viel cooler und wird die Welt vor dem Bösen retten, sag ich euch. So.

In der Zwischenzeit blickt Emma durch eine Vorrichtung des U-Boots aufs endlos weite Meer hinaus, als würde sie darauf warten, dass ein Delphin (oder ihr Lieblingsfeind Charles höchstpersönlich) aus den Wellen hervorschnellt. Dann reißt sie sich vom Guckloch los, wirkt gar nicht glücklich und wendet sich an einen ihrer Mittaucher in der Steuerkabine: das schwarzrote Azazel-Teufelchen.

Emma: „Hat sich das Radar gemuckst?"

Azazel: „...Nein."

Emma: „Und das Sonar ist auch mausetot?"

Azazel: „Mir fällt grad ein, ich spreche lieber Russisch. Also _da, _es is stumm."

Emma (seufzend): „Dann sitzen wir tief in der Scheiße. Wir müssen in den sauren Apfel beißen und Basti von unserem Problem berichten."

Azazel: „Klare Sache, aber wo drückt der Schuh überhaupt?"

Emma (wichtigtuerisch): „Das geht nur den großen Chef was an, und mich als Entdeckerin. Er kann es dir ja dann sagen, wenn ihm der Sinn danach steht!"

Azazel (verhalten): „Du Zimtzicke..."

Oho, da scheint richtiger Teamgeist zu herrschen! Ich bin mal so fies, zu hoffen, dass sie sich untereinander zerfleischen, bevor sie auf die lieben guten CIA-Mutanten treffen. Aber vorerst überhört Emma die Beleidigung und geht brav der sie rufenden Pflicht nach, die da heißt: Lagebericht geben. Sie betritt das uns schon bekannte, nun allerdings mutantenleere Wohnzimmer und drückt einen Geheimknopf, der in einem sehr unauffälligen Metallkästchen versteckt ist. Sesam, öffne dich! Und siehe da, es tut sich wirklich eine bislang verborgene Tür zu einem blau leuchtenden Streng-geheim-Raum auf. Mitten darin, wie der Nabel der Welt, steht unser größenwahnsinniger Militärwissenschaftler und betrachtet versonnen vier Stäbchen, von denen dieses extrem mysteriöse Licht auszugehen scheint. Emmas Erscheinen lenkt ihn vorläufig von seinen – zweifellos finsteren – Plänen ab.

Shaw (mit einer theatralischen Handbewegung): „Diese Stängel sind von himmlischer Schönheit, oder? Sie sind unsere vierfaltige Mutter Atom, und wir ihre Bälger. So rührend..."

Emma (unbeeindruckt): „Komm mal wieder runter, Bärchen. Uns droht ein Fiasko! Dieser Telepath kann sein Schnüffelhirn einfach nicht zügeln, im Gegenteil. Ich kann ihn hier nirgendwo sehen, spüre ihn aber so nah, als würde er an mir kleben. Er durchforstet den ganzen Erdenball, und das kann nur heißen, sie bauen eine Armee gegen uns auf!"

Shaw: „Das hat´s gebraucht! Jetzt habe ich die Nase gestrichen voll von diesen Leuten. Tucker du weiter ins Russkiland, ich knöpfe sie mir vor."

Was für ein Graus: rabenschwarze Gewitterwolken brauen sich über den Helden zusammen! Sie können sich auf etwas gefasst machen… Aber sind sie wenigstens gut vorbereitet auf den Schicksalsschlag? Das wollen wir gleich einmal sehen.

Ein „Nein" drängt sich auf, denn wir finden ihre großen Anführer Gedankenlesekopf und Metallkönig in einer besinnlichen, fast philosophisch anmutenden Stimmung vor. Auf den Steinstufen vor einem ordentlich erhabenen Steingebäude (worum auch immer es sich dabei handelt) lassen sie den Tag bei einem Schachspiel ausklingen. Vergesst nicht, dieses Strategiemessen im Brettformat hat bei ihnen Tradition, und hier nimmt sie ihren Anfang. Na ja, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, scheinen sie weniger zu spielen, als versonnen in die Ferne zu blicken. Dort führt eine von Bäumen gesäumte Allee auf einen hohen weißen Turm zu. Eine Gartengestaltung, die zumindest mich etwas an das Design der königlichen Gärten von Versailles erinnert. Aber das ist natürlich keine Anspielung darauf, dass unsere Beiden hier – insbesondere Erik, dich meine ich – eine absolutistische Weltregierung anstreben. Nie und nimmer. Der Elfenbeinturm der Wissenschaft passt weit besser: Evolution als Theorie betrachtet, zwei reale Mutantenfrüchtchen davor sitzend.

In jedem Fall kann die ganze Szene einem, wie sie da so im Sonnenuntergangslicht stattfindet, nur Ehrfurcht einflößen. Zu cool für Worte. Nichtsdestotrotz will Charles schon bald mit seinem frischgebackenen Freund und Partner (ihr wisst schon, ich meine „Partner im Team") plaudern.

Charles: „Hast du mir mal ein Antibiotikum fürs Hirn? Die ganzen Menschen in Cerebro haben mich mit einem Virus infiziert. Seit dem geistigen Kontakt mit ihnen kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken."

Erik (genervt): „Ach jetzt verstehe ich, woher deine sinnbefreiten Spielzüge kommen."

Charles (aufgeregt): „Papperlapapp, lass doch das Spiel mal Spiel sein! Jetzt zählt das wirkliche Leben! Der Gefühlscocktail in all den fremden und doch vertrauten Köpfen lässt mich für die Zukunft goldene Zeiten erwarten. Sie wollen Hilfe? Sie sollen sie bekommen. Wir werden die Gelben Engel spielen!"

Erik: „Und du meinst, das funzt? Wir mögen es ja gut meinen, aber die CIA – und damit die Menschen – verfolgt andere Ziele. Sie kennzeichnet uns und alle, die wir mit Cerebro finden. Eines schönen Tages nummeriert sie uns wie Eier in einem Pappkarton. Immer wachsam!"

Charles: „He, jag mir doch keinen solchen Schreck ein! Ich wäre fast die Stufen runtergepurzelt."

Erik: „Ein heilsamer Schock, wie ich hoffe. Komm lieber jetzt zu Verstand, dann wird nicht noch mehr an uns Beiden herumexperimentiert und wir kommen ums Abgemurkstwerden herum."

Charles (blickt ihn erstmals an): „Warum sollten sie uns den Hals umdrehen wollen, wenn wir doch alle Shaw und die Russen verteufeln? Der Vollschlanke Anzugträger meinte auch, dass sie große Stücke auf uns halten."

Erik: „Bis sich der Wind dreht. Dann wachsen den Messern der Homo sapiens Flügel und sie werden uns in den Rücken gejagt."

Charles: …

In dieser etwas unangenehmen Situation verlassen wir sie, um herauszufinden, was die jungen Rekruten in der Zwischenzeit ohne elterliche Aufsicht so treiben. Und da ist ja auch noch Shaw, der sich wie ein Tiger im Unterholz an sie heranpirscht, sowie Emma, die die böse Mission in Russland jetzt ganz alleine über die Bühne bringen muss. Also kommt da noch einiges an Spannung auf uns zu!


	11. Chapter 11

11) Eine Gruppentaufe und ein Verteidigungsakt

Bevor die Action-Hölle losbricht, senkt die Nacht einer alten Gewohnheit entsprechend ihren schwarzen Mantel über die Welt. Unsere Welt ist in dieser Szene allerdings sehr klein, besteht nur aus dem CIA-Quartier und dem friedlich im Dunkeln schlummernden Golfball. Kein Charles da, der ihn befeuern würde. Aber im lauschigen und überaus gut ausgestatteten Apartment nahebei sind die lieben Mutantenkinderchen noch hellwach. Sie sitzen auf Polstermöbeln vor einer riesigen Fensterscheibe, die auf einen Steinhof mit Rasen und Zierstatue hinausführt. Die Normalleute, alles CIA-Heinis, laufen immer wieder daran vorüber und tun so, als sei das Apartmentfenster ein Breitbildfernseher. Da es darin trotz all des Ausstattungsfirlefanzes keine Schallisolation zu geben scheint, bekommen sie zum Bild auch den Ton dazu. Privatsphäre? Denkste! Die armen Kleinen.

Trotzdem lässt sich unsere fröhliche Truppe (vorerst) nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern unterhält sich sehr nett.

Raven: „Unsere schnöden Bürgernamen sind ab jetzt nicht mehr gut genug für uns! Wir brauchen Decknamen, um unseren Übertritt in den Agentenstatus zu besiegeln."

Hank (zweifelnd): „Du meinst, etwas mit _Darth _oder _Ritter _am Anfang? Also ich kann mich mit _Darth Hank _nicht anfreunden, tut mir leid."

Raven: „Quatsch. Wir suchen uns ultracoole englische Namen aus, die unsere leider nicht ganz so coolen Mutationen beschreiben. So, ich will von dieser Stunde an mit _Mystique _angesprochen werden! Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Sean (meldet sich): „Ja, hier! Den Namen hatte ich schon ausgesucht und bezahlt, zumindest imaginär."

Raven: „Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst. Regierungsagenten müssen fix sein."

Wie um das zu beweisen, verwandelt sie sich ratzfatz in Sean. Sogar die Kleidung stimmt überein. Wenn das nicht beeindruckend ist! Der Applaus der Anwesenden sagt es uns jedenfalls.

Raven: „Ich hab das Mysterium halt mit Löffeln gefressen. Und was hast du so auf dem Kasten, Darwin? Wie sollen wir dich taufen?"

Armando: „_Darwin _ist ja schon ein Spitzname, und auch wenn es nur der Nachname eines gewissen Herrn ist, kann ich nix machen. _Charles _ist in unserer Runde nämlich vergeben. Die Sache ist die: bei mir geht's um Überlebenskampf in seiner Reinform. Alle aufgepasst!"

In äußerst theatralischer Manier läuft er zu einem Aquarium an der Zimmerwand hinüber – ja auch daran hat die CIA bei der Einrichtung gedacht, vielleicht für Sean – und steckt seine Birne ins Wasser. Anstatt nach einer Weile blau anzulaufen, wie zu erwarten wäre, bekommt er Kiemen. Begeisterung seitens der Zuschauer. Vor allem bei Raven, die anscheinend jede Mutation großartig findet. Außer ihrer eigenen natürlich.

Auch die Fischchen freuen sich über den Neuzugang in ihrer öden Behausung. Sie schwimmen auf den braunen kiemenbewehrten Kopf zu, stupsen ihn an und starten ein paar Anknabberversuche.

Darwin (kichert Luftbläschen hervor): „Haha, hört auf, das kitzelt!"

Sean: „Sie sind nur hungrig. Ich rette dich vor dem Gefressenwerden. Da habt ihr Happahappa, kleine Freunde!"

Er schüttet eine Riesenladung Fischfutter ins Aquarium, und der frischgetaufte Darwin beeilt sich, wieder aufzutauchen, bevor das Getümmel losgeht.

Darwin: „Ich kann einen Fischkopf bekommen, aber ich esse trotzdem lieber Chips als diesen Fraß da."

Sean: „So übel schmeckt das gar nicht, ich hab´s probiert, als meine Studienhilfe zu spät ausgezahlt wurde."

Darwin (konfus): „Aha, verstehe. Dann bin ich froh, dass ich zum Taxifahren kein Studium brauchte. So magere Zeiten kenne ich nicht. Jedenfalls... welchen Decknamen nimmst du?"

Alex: „Wie wär´s mit _Fish and chips_?"

Sean: „Hoho, ich fall gleich um vor Lachen. Nein, ich bin lieber... Banshee."

Hank: „Hö? Du und ein heulender Frauengeist?"

Sean: „Ganz richtig, und wer jetzt Witze über Kleidertragen und Rüschen macht, den setz ich außer Gefecht. Also haltet euch lieber die Ohren zu, statt die Klappe aufzureißen. Los!"

Nach einigen skeptischen Blicken gehorchen seine Mitstreiter und drücken sich die Hände gegen die Lauscher. Alex fällt durch seine Coolness auf, indem er sich weit effektiver die Finger in die Gehörgänge steckt. Nachdem so alles bereit ist, dürfen wir mitansehen, wie sich Sean vornübergebeugt aufplustert und tiiiiieeeef Luft holt. Dann lässt er einen Schrei los, der die komplette Fensterscheibe zu Bruch gehen lässt. Ganz toll. Wie schon bei Ravens und Darwins Missetaten, wird auch dies mit Applaus belohnt. Na ja, Charles hat schließlich Geld...

Ein armer Homo sapiens, der auf dem Hof vorbeikommt, hat weniger Glück. Von den abnormalen Schallwellen getroffen, fällt er um und rührt sich nicht mehr.

Sean: „Auweia..."

Angel: „Lass ihn liegen, die haben keine Beweise gegen dich in der Hand."

Sean: „Wenn du meinst. Übrigens hast du dich noch nicht geoutet."

Angel (zeigt ihre Flügel vor): „Mein Geburts- und Künstlername ist _Angel. _Passt doch zu mir kleinem Engelchen, oder?"

Alex: „Soweit ich weiß, sind Agenten aber keine Künstler, sondern rennen mit Knarren herum."

Hank: „Und wo du herkommst, warst du keine Künstlerin im herkömmlichen Sinne, oder?"

Angel: „Still, alle beide!"

Raven (diplomatisch): „Du kannst also fliegen? Das ist nett."

Angel: „Sicher, und mehr als das."

Sie zielt sorgfältig und spuckt dann irgend so einen Feuerkloß aus, der durch die Lüfte saust. Er landet genau auf dem Kopf der Statue draußen und setzt diesen in Brand. Auch diese Aktion kommt beim Rest der Clique sehr gut an. Als Nebeneffekt breitet sich um sie herum langsam aber sicher Chaos und Zerstörung aus. Die Erwachsenen werden sich freuen...

Angel (zu Hank): „Und wie dürfen wir dich von Stund an nennen?"

Hank (verunsichert): „Sprecht mich doch weiter mit meinem Spitznamen an. Was anderes fällt mir nicht ein, leider."

Alex: „Nix einfacher als das. Du bist der geborene _Bigfoot_!"

Raven (kühl): „Seine großen Füße sprechen nur dafür, dass er einer Frau auch sonst was zu bieten hat, außer Köpfchen! Dafür spricht auch seine Nase. Du Pechvogel scheinst hingegen vom Schicksal benachteiligt zu sein, was?"

Während des allgemeinen Gelächters, das darauf folgt, tauschen Hank und Raven einen Blick, um dann peinlich berührt wegzusehen. Liebe halt.

Darwin: „OK, jetzt sollten wir uns alle wieder vertragen. Alex, was kannst du so? Außer Sprüche klopfen, meine ich."

Alex (seinerseits verunsichert): „Vergessen wir die Sache lieber. Hier drin geht's nicht, es sei denn, ihr wollt die nächsten Tage mit einer Komplettrenovierung verbringen."

Darwin: „Dann beweg deinen Hintern in den Hof, komm schon."

Angel: „Ja, das bist du uns nach den ganzen Kommentaren schuldig. Gleiches Recht für alle. Los, los!"

Ein rhythmisches Klopfen auf den Beistelltisch setzt ein.

Alle (außer Hank): „Alex, jajaja! Alex, raus mit dir! ALEX!"

So beobachten wir, wie das leidige Phänomen des Gruppenzwangs ein neues Opfer fordert. Alex gibt klein bei und tritt in den Hof hinaus, während die anderen verantwortungsvollen Rekruten in der sicheren Wohnung zurückbleiben.

Alex: „So, dann bringt euch mal aus der Schusslinie!"

Anstatt die Warnung ernstzunehmen, lugt eine ganze Gruppe Fratzen nach draußen. Nach dem, was bisher geschehen ist, war es zu erwarten, oder?

Alex (genervt): „Ich meine es wörtlich, es könnte euch eure Rüben kosten. Husch, husch!"

Die sensationslüsterne Menge zieht sich zurück. Nur um Sekunden später in vollendeter Stehaufmännchen-Manier wieder aufzutauchen. Wie es auch weitergehen mag, sie wollen es offenbar nicht anders.

Alex: „Hört ihr schwer? Ach, dann löffelt halt die Suppe aus..."

Daraufhin schießen rotglühende Dinger aus seinem Körper, die er wie Hula Hoop-Reifen rotieren und unkontrolliert über den bemitleidenswerten Hof zischen lässt. Die zuvor schon malträtierte Statue wird von ihnen halbiert und brennt lichterloh. Ein Schlachtfeld? Nein, wo denkt ihr hin. Da haben sich nur junge Leute amüsiert. Seht ihr, wie sie klatschen und ausgelassen herumhopsen? Der Einzige, der etwas Anstand bewahrt, ist Hank, der das Szenario mit offenem Mund anstarrt, in erhabenes Schweigen gehüllt.

Andernorts, und doch nicht weit genug entfernt, hat ausnahmslos niemand etwas zu Lachen. Die CIA steckt mitten in einer todernsten Beratung.

Chef: „Unsere Bimbos haben mitgeteilt, dass Shaw zu einem Rendez-vous mit dem russischen Verteidigungsminister unterwegs ist. Dann mal los! Spucken Sie´s aus!"

Moira: „Ich hab schon gewonnen, ohne Ihnen meinen Triumph unter die Nase zu reiben. Mein Anliegen ist ein anderes, und Sie wissen es auch."

Chef: „Ja, ich soll Ihre Mutanten ins Feld schicken. Wie man in den Wald ruft, so schallt es heraus. Das kann Shaw haben! Immer vorausgesetzt, es läuft geregelt ab. Sind Ihre Rekruten alle geimpft und entwurmt, außerdem gechipt? Dann mal volle Fahrt voraus!"

Stryker senior: „Ich glaub, es hackt! Sie wollen diese sauwichtige Mission einem Haufen Missgeburten übertragen?!"

Vollschlanker Anzugträger (kalt): „Diese Leute haben weit mehr drauf als der Mann, den Sie jeden Morgen im Spiegel sehen! Sie sind fleißig und verdienen unser Vertrauen."

Stryker senior: „Welcher Mann soll das sein? Ich seh immer nur mich."

Ach, überlassen wir ihn sich selbst und widmen uns lieber ein paar anderen Überlegungen. Denn ob die jungen Rekruten diese heißblütige Verteidigung verdient haben, ist leider fraglich. Werden sie den angerichteten Schlamassel aufräumen, bevor der Vorstand antanzt? Oder kommt es am Ende noch schlimmer? Hähä, das wird sich wohl bald zeigen.


	12. Chapter 12

12) Unangenehme Wahrheiten und ein Nasenversager

Rette sich, wer kann! Löscht das Feuer, setzt eine neue Glasscheibe ein und geht brav zu Bett! Zu spät, ihr armen Würstchen. Moira tritt mit Charles und Erik auf den Plan und macht sich raschen Schrittes auf den Weg. Wohin wohl? Natürlich zur Behausung der ach so vielversprechenden Jugend.

Moira: „In haargenau 3600 Sekunden fliegen wir nach Russland! Schmeißt das Nötigste in eure Koffer, vor allem Strickmützen. Dort im hohen Norden gehen die Temperaturen schon jetzt im Oktober unter Null. Ja, und dann werden wir Shaw tüchtig einheizen..."

Erik: „Denkt irgendeiner von euch im Ernst, diese Hosenscheißer können Shaw aufknüpfen?"

Charles: „Nun mal langsam, das Kittchen ist genug für ihn. Und unsere Hochbegabten schaffen ihn da rein, verlass dich drauf."

Moira: „Zur Not hab ich auch meine Knarre."

Charles (baff): „Krass..."

Dann dringen aber die verschiedensten Töne in einem bunten Tohuwabohu an ihre Ohren und lenken sie ab.

Moira: „Was soll nur dieses Affentheater?"

Noch ein kleines Stück in die richtige Richtung, und ihren entsetzt bis ungläubig blickenden Augen offenbart sich ein Bild des Schreckens, das wir nur teilweise kennen: Keine Fensterscheibe, davor eine malträtierte Statue. OK, das ist wie gehabt. Aber zusätzlich tobt jetzt im Apartment eine Fete mit Musikbegleitung, wie sie ausgelassener nicht sein könnte. Raven legt auf dem Sofa ein Tänzchen hin, während Angel an der Decke herumflattert und Hank kopfüber hängt. Wohl schon länger, seinem roten Schädel nach zu schließen. Alex ist derweil damit beschäftigt, seinen neuen Freund Darwin aufs Übelste mit einem Stuhl zu verdreschen. Der Rücken des Letzteren hat sich mit einer Art Panzer überzogen, und er verlangt lauthals nach festeren Schlägen. Sean beobachtet das Spektakel mit großem Interesse, macht aber keinen Mucks. Noch.

So eine disziplinlose Rasselbande! Kaum sind sie mal unter sich... Andererseits ist es irgendwie herzerwärmend, wie sich die lieben kleinen Mutanten gegen die feindliche Welt da draußen zusammenrotten, oder? Moira jedenfalls ist nicht (!) dieser Ansicht.

Moira: „Was in Dreisowjetsnamen läuft hier?! Wer hat die Statue ermordet?"

Hank: „Das war mein Mobber Alex."

Raven (bemüht fröhlich): „Nein, nein, er heißt doch ab jetzt _Havoc, _um dieses herrliche Chaos zu würdigen!"

Charles: „Ach, und an Namen für Erik und mich habt ihr nicht gedacht?"

Raven: „Doch, natürlich. Du, mein lieber Herr Bruder, bist _Professo__r X. _Und Erik ist der geborene _Magneto. _Na, seid ihr nicht dankbar?"

Das sollten sie in der Tat, denn wie wir Schlauberger natürlich sofort bemerken, sind das die supertollen Namen, unter denen unsere lieben Freundesfeinde einmal weltberühmt werden. Trotzdem tragen sie an dieser Stelle keine Begeisterung zur Schau, sondern töten die gute Raven vielmehr mit Blicken. Moira ist einfach entgeistert und bringt kein Wort mehr raus. Erik währenddessen kann sich einen kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen.

Erik: „Genau so habe ich mir Hochbegabte immer vorgestellt. Ich ziehe den Hut vor deinem Einschätzungsvermögen, Charles."

Charles: „Warum bist du so stinkig, um Himmels willen?"

Erik: „Rate doch mal! Ich finde einfach, dass meine Fähigkeit tausendfach cooler ist als Moiras Schießeisen – welches mir nichtmal gefährlich werden könnte."

Charles: „Ich hab doch nie das Gegenteil behauptet, Mann."

Erik (besänftigt): „Dann is ja gut..."

Charles (zu Raven): „Du hast in meinen Augen versagt. Bei einem solchen Betragen können wir dich und die anderen in Russland nicht brauchen. Bleibt hier, bis wir wiederkommen. Und kein Fernsehen!"

Ach je, wie betroffen Raven nach diesen Worten dreinschaut! Charles könnte ruhig weniger hart mit ihr umspringen, immerhin ist sie jung und hormongesteuert. Und sowas wie seine Schwester. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass sie mit ihren neuen Kumpels nicht gerade einer Bilderbuchrekrutin entsprochen hat, beim wilden Feiern von Was-auch-immer.

Jedenfalls steht der Entschluss des großen Professor X fest: er düst mit Magneto und Ballerfrau Moira ab und lässt die Kinderchen zurück. Ist das weise? Wir erinnern uns an eine Nacht, die erst noch geschehen wird, die wir aber schon kennen. Da war Stryker junior, der die Gunst der Stunde nutzte. Während der Abwesenheit der Mäusemama beziehungsweise des Seepferdchens Charles drang er in sein Allerheiligstes ein und verängstigte die armen Kleinen. Diese Parallele tut doch weh. Wieder haben wir einen Bösewicht auf der Lauer – nämlich Shaw, vermutlich mit einigen seiner Konsorten. Und Charles fliegt weg. Ist doch interessant zu sehen, wie er seinen späteren Fehler hier in jungen Jahren einführt. Um die Folgen mitzubekommen, die es – bauchgefühlsmäßig todsicher – geben wird, müssen wir uns aber noch ein wenig gedulden. Da habt ihr etwas Knabberzeug.

Machen wir uns in der Zwischenzeit also auf den Weg ins besagte Russland! Spannungsheischende Musik lotst uns dort zu einer von Wald umgebenen Militäreinrichtung, vor der aber eine große Grasfläche ist (damit sich solche Spezis wie unsere Freunde nicht anschleichen können, klar wie Kloßbrühe). Eine hübsche Menge Soldaten und viiiiieeel Stacheldraht drumrum fehlen selbstverständlich auch nicht. Die gehen halt auf Nummer sicher. Mal sehen, ob ihnen das was nutzen wird…

Da haben wir nämlich schon einen Laster, der einen Weg mitten zwischen die Bäume nimmt und bestimmt auf eben beschriebenes Militärpalästchen zusteuert. Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, wer in dieser Benzinkutsche drinhockt. Und im Wald verschwindet wie einmal eine bunte Truppe Freunde auf dem Weg zum Zauberer von Oz. Oder wie eine Gruppe Zwerge mitsamt Hobbit-Meisterdieb, die am Ende von Waldelben dingfest gemacht wurden. Aber nein, in unserem Fall sind alle stinknormale Menschen – und Mutanten. Trotzdem wird es nicht langweilig, vermute ich mal. Charles und Erik sitzen seelenruhig mit einer ganzen Reihe Soldaten hinten im Auto. Bis jemand aus der Fahrerkabine an die Absperrung klopft und diese zur Seite klappt. Ärger im Anmarsch, wetten?

CIA-Typ (am Steuer): „Schluss mit der Warterei, gleich gibt´s Saures!"

Charles: „Wieso?"

Moira (deutet auf Kontrollposten vor ihnen): „Entschuldigt, aber auf der Karte war hiervon nie die Rede."

Erik: „Weshalb?"

Moira: „Na weil sie uralt ist!"

Soldat: „Warum?"

Moira (zähneknirschend): „Weil unser Herr CIA-Chef ein Knauser ist."

So kann´s gehen, wenn die Ausrüstung nichts taugt… Glücklicherweise verliert der Professor in dieser heiklen Lage nicht den Kopf. Wäre auch schade, wenn doch, denn ohne Kopf keine Telepathie, und ohne Telepathie kein Vorteil vor dem Feind.

Charles: „Ihr da vorne tut jetzt so, als wären wir nicht da. Quatscht ganz normal mit den Kontrolleuren. Ich seh zu, dass wir uns für sie in Luft auflösen. Dann sperrt mal die Lauscher auf, Freunde…"

Das kann ja was werden! Sicher gibt es gleich eine Kräftedemo sondergleichen, haltet euch fest. Bis dahin bekommen wir etwas Russisch zu hören. Kein schnödes Einzelwort wie bei Azazel, sondern ein paar komplette Sätze. Ist doch nett.

Kontrollsoldat 1: „Wohin des Wegs mit deinem süßen Mädchen?"

CIA-Typ: „Zur Jagd. Sie steht drauf."

Kontrollsoldat 1: „Was du nicht sagst. Hinten aufmachen, aber dalli!"

CIA-Typ: „Sicher, wie der Herr wünschen."

Die beiden Kontrollsoldaten laufen samt Spürhund und CIA-Typ nach hinten und haben anscheinend die feste Absicht, ihren verhängnisvollen Plan auszuführen. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer den Kürzeren zieht. Hinten im Wagen spricht Charles derweil den armen verängstigten Militärs und Erik Mut zu. Und bringt sich in Stellung. Nach einem schier nervenzerreißenden Innehalten draußen werden die Wagentüren mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und wir sehen… nix. Die Kiste ist leer. Unseren Augen nach zu schließen, die uns auch täuschen können.

Kontrollsoldat 1: „Rappelt was in der Kiste, Boris?"

Kontrollsoldat 2: „Nein, Bruder. Wo nix ist, kann nix rappeln!"

CIA-Typ: „Alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit?"

Kontrollsoldat 2: „Sicher, kannst den Abflug machen."

Aber da schlägt der Spürhund endlich doch an.

Kontrollsoldat 1: „Nanu, Fifi, was hast du denn? Witterst du Gespenster?"

CIA-Typ (hastig): „Ach Unsinn, das wird nur Kaviar und Wodka von meinem letzten Großeinkauf sein!"

Kontrollsoldat 1: „Dann ist alles klar."

Sie geben den Weg frei und unsere Helden können unbehelligt weiterfahren. Im Wagen entlässt Charles die beiden Unglückseligen aus seiner mentalen Kontrolle und pflanzt sich erleichtert wieder neben Erik. Dass er kein Hundeflüsterer ist, war kein Problem. Schwein gehabt.

Erik: „Das war eine Projektion, die sich gewaschen hat! Superduper!"

Er tätschelt Charles´ Bein.

McFassy-Fangirls: „Och wie süüüüüüß! Die kommen sich näher!"

Sindarina: „Klappe! Ihr habt in diesem Film nichts verloren."

Also dieses Hindernis haben sie gemeistert. Aber mal im Ernst, was dachten sie denn? Dass sie sich wie Touristen problemlos der Militäreinrichtung nähern können? Und sowas nennt sich Agenten, ts ts… Egal, so wird es nur lustiger, oder? Belassen wir es fürs Erste bei diesem Erfolgserlebnis, und freuen uns schon einmal auf Eriks baldige Kurzschlussreaktion, wenn er Shaws Abwesenheit bemerkt. Denn dass er auf seinen neuen Freund hört und Frieden in sein Herz einziehen lässt, glaubt doch nur ein Traumtänzer – die ungeschminkte Wahrheit, da habt ihr sie.


	13. Chapter 13

13) Tierischer Magnetismus und eine miese Illusion

Während der Ruhe vor dem Sturm – der in diesem Actionknaller von Film todsicher kommen wird – haben wir Gelegenheit, unsere Helden in Nahaufnahme zu betrachten. Wie professionelle Spitzel haben sie sich am Waldrand verschanzt und beobachten durch Ferngläser, was vor der Militärresidenz so abgeht. Es fällt auf, dass alle Moiras Aufruf gefolgt sind, soll heißen Mützchen tragen. Nur Charles nicht. Würde ein solches wollenes Artefakt seine Telepathie stören? Oder will er sich nur nicht die Frisur versauen? Sucht aus, was euch lieber ist. Das klammheimliche Observieren zahlt sich aus. Ein Hubschrauber summt ans Gebäude heran, und gleich darauf hat Emma Frost ihren Auftritt. In einem weißen Poncho und einer extrem stylischen gleichfarbigen Mütze. Die Wächter glotzen sie ungeniert an, als hätten sie das letzte Frauenzimmer vor einem gefühlten Jahrhundert gesehen. Aber OK, hier in der Wildnis könnte das sogar stimmen...

Ein Stück entfernt, bei unserer mutigen Spionagegruppe, löst ihr Anblick hingegen ziemliche Verstimmung aus. Besonders Erik kann nicht leugnen, dass er Shaw schmerzlich vermisst.

Erik: „Jetzt verrat mir doch mal einer, wo Shaw steckt! Ich hab mit ihm eine ganze Legebatterie zu rupfen!"

Charles: „Pssst, sei leiser. Ich hab keinen Schimmer. Aber wenn ich ihr telepathisches Blondköpfchen anzapfe, um es rauszufinden, fliegen wir auf. Dann hat sie uns auf dem Kieker. Momentchen... mir kam da grad ein Geistesblitz!"

Er nimmt wieder diese tolle Pose mit den zwei Fingern an der Schläfe ein, die wir ja schon kennen, und flutscht kurzerhand in den Geist von einem der Türsoldaten. Der Betroffene blinzelt einen Moment lang bedeppert, was aber keinem auffällt. Dann ist die Transformation zum Hörrohr auch schon abgeschlossen, und der gute Professor bekommt durch den armen Mann brühwarm aufgetischt, wie der Hase läuft. Emma lässt dem Verteidigungsminister gegenüber durchblicken, dass sie als Shaw-Ersatz fungiert. Anschließend macht sie sich an ihn ran, was dem alten Knacker sichtlich gefällt. Das ungleiche Paar verschwindet im Haus. Charles beeilt sich währenddessen, den fremden Geist aus seinen Klauen zu entlassen und seinen Freunden das mitzuteilen, was sie eh schon ahnen.

Charles: „Shaw können wir abschreiben, der tanzt auf einem anderen Ball. Sag an, Frau Boss, was soll nun werden?"

Moira: „Find ich ja toll, wie brav du trotz deiner Fähigkeiten bist. Aus die Maus! Wir fliegen zurück und fangen wieder bei Null an."

Erik (sauer): „Ich hab mir die Übelkeit während des Hinflugs also für nix und wieder nix angetan?! Verarschen kann ich mich selber!"

Charles (beschwichtigend): „Aber Erik, so schlimm war es nicht, ich hab dich doch abgelenkt. Unser Schachspiel, weißt du noch?"

Erik: „Trotzdem kein Vergleich mit einer Vergnügungsreise, deshalb soll es sich wenigstens gelohnt haben. Passt auf, ich zieh das Ding jetzt durch!"

Moira: „Halt, Erik, bei Fuß!"

Erik: „Nö. Dieses Weibsbild ist seine rechte Hand! Wenn ich sie fertigmache, geht's mir gleich besser!"

Moira: „Mir deucht, Sie sollten lieber zum Psychiater. Die CIA und bei einem sowjetischen Diplomaten eindringen – drehen Sie jetzt völlig am Rad?!"

Erik (grinst): „Ich bin ein eigenverantwortlicher Agent und Sie haben mir schon gleich gar nix zu sagen. Tschü´!"

Moira: „He, hiergeblieben!"

Charles: „Büdde, Erik, geh nicht!"

CIA-Typ: „Mann, wie der mir auf den Senkel geht..."

Weder Befehlen, noch Betteln, noch Nörgeln zeigt die gewünschte Wirkung. Herr Lehnsherr, dieser eigensinnige Bock, rennt in einem Affenzahn zur Militärresidenz. _Catch me if you can_, in der Tat. Emma und der Verteidigungsminister ahnen noch nichts von ihrem Glück. In einem riesigen Schlafzimmer, das man sich protziger nicht denken könnte, schicken sie sich an, ihre Kehlen zu baden.

Verteidigungsminister: „Prositle!"

Emma: „Ich tipp einfach mal drauf, dass dieser eine Schluck Sie schon weichgeklopft hat. Also ran an den Speck, ganz nach Bastis Wunsch! Alterchen, die amerikanischen Raketen haben in der Türkei ja offensichtlich Wurzeln geschlagen. Was gedenkt der Herr zu tun?"

Verteidigungsminister (verlegen grinsend): „Meine Lippen müssen versiegelt bleiben, sonst schießt mich der KGB noch auf den Mond. Ich werde also fein schweigen und mich den Phantasien des Alters hingeben, während ich Sie mit Blicken auffresse, süße Miss Frost."

Nun, diesen Wunsch erfüllt ihm die Gute scheinbar mit Freuden. Sie macht sich daran, alle überflüssigen Hüllen fallen zu lassen. Ratsch, und offen ist der Reißverschluss ihres Kleides…

Emma (liebenswürdig): „Für Sie bin ich Emmy. Und bemühen Sie sich gar nicht erst um artikulierte Worte, es geht super ohne von hier aus."

Verteidigungsminister: „Eine solche Kooperation lob ich mir. Nenn mich ruhig Slavka, süßes Ding."

Die Beiden sind wirklich ein Herz und eine Seele. Rührend. Aber ob Emma etwas von Slavkas Plänen aus ihm herauskitzeln wird, während sie jetzt wohl streng erwachsenen Beschäftigungen nachgehen, erfahren wir erst einmal nicht.

Ein plötzlicher Tritt in den Allerwertesten (nur symbolisch zu verstehen, wegen des unerwarteten Schauplatzwechsels) befördert uns wieder vors Gebäude. Dort tragen sich gar seltsame Dinge zu. Wie von Geisterhand zum Leben erweckt, reißt der früher schon erörterte Stacheldraht einen Soldaten nach dem anderen zu Boden und spinnt ihn brutal in eine Art Kokon ein. Schmetterlinge werden daraus nicht, schätze ich mal. Den armen Normalos bleibt jeweils nur die Zeit, zu fragen, wer diesen Unfug mit ihnen anstellt, bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Erdboden schließen. Der Verantwortliche ist noch nicht zu sehen, aber wir wissen eh, wer es ist. Erik natürlich, wer auch sonst?

Unsere Spitzel am Waldessaum beobachten das Ganze voll Missvergnügen.

Charles: „Hat dieses Jahrhundert nicht schon zwei Weltkriege gesehen? Nummer Nächstes ist scheint´s im Anmarsch. Was ist an meiner Philosophie der universalen Liebe nur so schwer zu verstehen?!"

Moira: „Lass das jetzt. Wir müssen handeln!"

CIA-Typ: „Und was sollen wir bitte tun? Dieses Trampeltier imitieren? Verduften wir lieber unauffällig. Lehnsherr ist nur ein doofer Zivilist unter vielen, auf den verzichten wir. Abflug!"

Charles: „He, das verbietet Ihnen aber Ihr Gewissen! Und ich übrigens auch."

CIA-Typ: „Warum? Blick ich net."

Charles: „Weil ich mich mit Erik ganz doll angefreundet hab. Wenn Sie das nicht verstehen, tun Sie mir leid."

CIA-Typ: „Sei´s drum. Mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde in diese Drachenhöhle!"

Wie dieses erbitterte Wortgefecht ausgeht, bleibt uns fürs Erste verborgen. Stattdessen dürfen wir Erik bewundern, der mit Vollgas über den Weg brettert der – wie es der Zufall so will – zur Militäreinrichtung führt. Ohne seinen Lauf zu verlangsamen, hebt er lässig die Schranke mit seinen Superkräften und düst weiter, dem Ziel entgegen. Den Soldaten, die bereitstehen und ihn ins Visier nehmen, haut er ihre Gewehre so feste um die Ohren, dass die Pechvögel nicht nur auf der Fresse landen, sondern auch noch ein Stück bäuchlings über den Rasen rutschen. Wie sein Alter Ego sagen wird: Homo sapiens und ihre Waffen… Dann ist da noch ein armer Tropf, der nicht zu Boden gegangen ist. Herr Lehnsherr verpasst ihm einen Tritt gegen das Kinn, der es nachholt, und marschiert anschließend mit verbiesterter Miene ins Gebäude. Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht. Ich jedenfalls würde mich von diesem Kerl, gerade in einem solchen Augenblick, lieber fernhalten.

Aber so scheint es nicht allen zu gehen…

Charles: „Sorry, aber ich hab das Gefühl, er könnte mich brauchen."

Und weg ist er.

CIA-Typ: „Der muss in diesen Erik verknallt sein oder so."

Moira (erschrocken): „Mal doch nicht den Teufel an die Wand! Außerdem verdient er was Besseres, so wie mich."

CIA-Typ (verdreht die Augen): „Frauen, sag ich da nur…"

Das Objekt der Begierde hält derweil an, um einem der Soldaten auf seinem Weg Erste Hilfe zu leisten. Der Unglückstropf liegt im Drahtkokon eingesponnen da und stöhnt steinerweichend. Da das Metall ihm das Maul stopft, kann er begleitend nur mit den Augen rollen.

Charles: „Dieser Kack war so unnötig, Erik…"

Alsdann dringt er in den Geist des Normalos ein, und siehe da – schon kann er Russisch sprechen! Genau wie Gedanken gehört auch das Sprachzentrum zu seinem Zuständigkeitsbereich. Praktische Sache.

Charles: „Höre den Messias. Deine Qualen haben gleich ein Ende. Aber vergiss meine Visage, OK?"

Er lässt den Soldaten ohne Bewusstsein, dafür aber wohl mit einer Gedächtnislücke zurück, und rennt weiter. Na ja, mehr kann man von ihm nicht erwarten. Schließlich kann er mit bloßen Händen nichts tun, um den Stacheldraht wegzuekeln. Oder heißt der Magneto?

Im Schlafgemach des Verteidigungsministers hockt Letztgenannter derweil auf dem Bett und betatscht Emma, die es sich auf recht eindeutige Weise auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hat. Sie hat genauso wenig an wie damals in Las Vegas, diese Lustdame. Das Mannsbild ist hingegen vollständig bekleidet – gut so.

Verteidigungsminister: „Komm, meine Matrjoschka. Solche Kurven… ja, mach weiter…"

Aber, oh Wunder, das Ganze ist nur eine Illusion für den armen Slavka. Natürlich von Emma höchstpersönlich herbeigeführt. Sie lässt den alten Knacker in seinen Träumen schwelgen und gönnt sich währenddessen auf dem Sofa einen kleinen Snack. Dass sie vor Selbstzufriedenheit nur so trieft, brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen.

Emma: „Es ist schon ein Trauerspiel. Ein Mann in Kaulquappen-Manier, wie so viele. Nur Kopf und Schwanz."

Doch da fliegt – knall! – die Tür auf, und das Gute (namentlich Professor X und Magneto) dringt in den Raum. In Sekundenschnelle erfassen sie die Gesamtsituation: Den Greis auf der Schlafstatt, der mit weggetretenem Blick in der Luft herumfingert, und die böse Tussi nahebei, die alarmiert ihre Knabberei weglegt. Sie wechseln einen Blick und man merkt, sie checken, was hier vorgeht (hoffentlich nicht, weil sie selbst mit sowas herumexperimentiert haben).

Charles: „Hübsche Scharade, aber ich kenne bessere."

Erik (stolz): „Und ich auch. Schaut mal aus dem Fenster!"

Verteidigungsminister (kommt zu sich): „Hö, seid ihr grade reinappariert? Und Emmy dort drüben… Warum?"

Emmas Grinsen in seine Richtung sagt alles.

Emma: „Muhaha!"

Verteidigungsminister (zieht seine Knarre): „Teufel nochmal!"

Allerdings zielt er nicht auf die Miss, sondern auf unsere beiden Helden. Und Charles ist um keine Reaktion verlegen. Wie geil ist das denn?

Charles (hebt die Hand): „Die Sandmännchenzeit ist vorbei! Sie werden jetzt müüüde…"

Der Alte kippt hintüber auf die Matratze und schmiegt sich in Morpheus´ Arme. Ruhe ist.

Erik: „Das is fast so cool wie das Ding, das du vorhin im Wagen abgezogen hast!"

Charles: „Danke. Es war früher ganz praktisch, als Raven immer wollte, dass ich ihr irgendwelche Mädchengeschichten zum Einschlafen vorlese."

Erik: „Einzelkinder haben halt doch Vorteile…"

Charles: „Abends ja. Aber tagsüber wäre ich vor Langeweile fast eingegangen."

Emma: „Äh, ich bin auch noch da. Sogar in meiner herrlichen Diamantform. Versuch doch, meine Gedanken zu lesen, Charlie-Boy. Ich wette, seit Miami hast du nix dazugelernt."

Und tatsächlich, der Professor lässt sich von dieser schwächlichen Provokation nicht aus dem Konzept bringen und geht zum Angriff auf ihren Geist über. Dieses Mal abwechslungshalber mit Erfolg? Das wird sich noch zeigen, werte Zuschauer.


	14. Chapter 14

14) Potthässliche Zukunftsaussichten und Hausfriedensbruch

Das Leben treibt so seine Spielchen mit den armen Zweibeinern. Da bemüht sich Charles schon aus Leibes- und Geisteskräften, sich in Emmas Allerheiligstes zu bohren, und was ist? Wieder einmal nichts! Von einem fiesen Schmerz im Köpfchen abgesehen.

Charles (zuckt zusammen): „Uitsch! Lass Gnade walten, ich tu dir doch fast nix."

Emma: „Hab ich nicht eben versucht, dir zu verklickern, dass es sinnlos ist? Keinen lumpigen Gedankenfetzen geb ich dir, und wärst du auch tausendfach mehr Zucker als ohnehin!"

Unser Dream-Team tauscht einen Blick. Und dann, wie zwei tumbe Neanderthaler (entschuldigt die Vorfahrenbeleidigung) in Ermangelung hilfreicher Worte, stürzen sie sich zeitgleich auf die gute Miss Frost und schubsen sie nach hinten. Das Metall des dort befindlichen Bettgestells macht sie sogleich dingfest, Magneto sei Dank. Tja, wie hieß es noch gleich in einer hübschen Dichtung? _Die Gewalt lässt sich nicht immer mit Gewalt bekämpfen, aber auch nicht immer ohne Gewalt – _bloß dass es selbst da ein gewisses Maß gibt, welches Erik leider Gottes bisweilen abgeht. Bürohengst, argentinische Sonne und Schmetterlingskokons, sag ich da nur.

Erik: „Dann pack doch freiwillig aus! Das interessiert mich mehr als der Inhalt jedes Weihnachtspäckchens in Kindheitstagen."

Charles (verwirrt): „Ich dachte, du kennst kein Weihnachtsfest?!"

Erik: „Eben darum."

Doch Emma lässt sich von diesem Mannsbild zu nichts zwingen. Sie hält den Schnabel und versucht, sich aus der eisernen Umarmung der Gitterstäbe zu befreien. Ohne Resultat.

Erik: „Ich seh schon, du Zimperliese brauchst eine Extra-Einladung… Wo Shaw?"

Als die Dame auch weiter keine Kooperationsbereitschaft zeigt, platzt Magneto die nicht vorhandene Hutschnur. Dies äußert sich darin, dass sich mutierte Metallschlangen jetzt neben Emmas Handgelenken auch um ihr zartes Hälschen schlingen. Oh je. Armes Ding.

Charles: „Erik, tu nix, was dich einmal zum Weinen bringt."

Erik (unbeeindruckt): „Ich weiß doch eh nicht, ob ich mal alt und grau werde und dann auf mein Leben zurückblicken kann. Jetzt gefällt mir, was ich abziehe, basta!"

Immer weiter zieht er die Schlinge zu, begleitet von den eindrucksvollen Klängen von _Magneto´s Theme, _und der Ausdruck seiner Fratze erinnert uns an das unglückselige Ende, das er seinerzeit drei Menschenwesen im fernen Argentinien bereitete. Dass Charles´ Qualen darüber ins Unermessliche steigen und er protestiert, scheint Herrn Lehnsherr nicht groß zu jucken. Er würgt Emma munter weiter, bis ihr diamantener Glitzerhals (nein, sie ist kein Meyer-Vampir) einen Sprung bekommt. Wird sie nun nicht länger ihr Unwesen treiben? Also… nö. Blöderweise schon, denn –

Charles (fällt auf die Knie): „Erik, ich flehe dich an, mach dich nicht unglücklich!"

Erik (mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen): „Siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade im Siebten Himmel bin, verdammt?"

Charles: „Dann blas es für mich ab, mein Freund, um unserer… Freundschaft willen!"

Erik: „Was soll´s, warum nicht? Aber du bist der Einzige, für den ich ein solches Opfer bringe, mach sowas also nicht zu oft. Ich will doch ich bleiben."

Charles (holt Strichliste hervor): „Wundervoll. Nach dem U-Boot ist das schon die zweite gute Tat, zu der ich dich angestiftet habe…"

So geschieht das Wunder und Erik lässt Emmas Hals los, die wieder ihre übliche Erscheinungsform annimmt. Ist etwas von der professorlichen Güte auf ihn abgefärbt? Hm. Die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt.

Erik räumt derweil das Feld und macht sich daran, am Beistelltisch Drinks einzuschenken, der Suchti.

Erik: „Dann pack du sie halt aus, Charles. Wenn sie wieder die Glitzerfee mimt, ruf einfach laut _Buh! _und sie liegt dir zu Füßen. Wörtlich, da in Scherben."

Charles (zu Emma): „Lass dich nicht von ihm einschüchtern, er ist eigentlich ein ganz Lieber. Bevor wir zur Sache kommen, erzähl mir doch von dir. Für den Genetiker in mir ist es faszinierend, wie sich unsere Mutationen so ähneln können, und auch wieder nicht! Sag, wie hat es damit angefangen?"

Emma (freundlich): „Ich war etwa zehn und hatte die Hausaufgaben nicht erledigt. Da war es furchtbar praktisch, dass das Gedächtnis meiner Lehrerin versagte. Und meine andere – "

Erik: „Still jetzt! Oder ich stopf dir einen dieser Kekse ins Korallenmündchen!"

Charles (mahnend): „Aber aber, Erik..."

Erik: „Feind bleibt Feind, Charles. Da beißt die Maus keinen Faden ab."

Charles: „Jammerschade."

So kniet sich der gute Professor X denn vor Emma hin, welche sich ins Unvermeidliche fügt und ihm zu guter Letzt Einblick in ihre finstersten Gedanken gibt.

Unheilschwangere Musik entführt uns in eine Welt, in welcher das inzwischen wohlbekannte Shaw-Luder mit entschlossenem Blick vor einer riesigen Weltkarte steht. Erdkundeunterricht von unserem Lieblingsirren? Nicht ganz, denn ratzfatz wird das Szenario bedrohlich. Raketen fliegen von den USA die ganze Monsterstrecke bis nach Russland und detonieren mit Schmackes. Umgekehrt läuft es glitzegleich ab. Chaos in beiden Ländern ist also vorprogrammiert, die scheinbar so bereitwillig aufeinander losgehen wie ein Stier auf ein rotes Tuch. Hochexplosiv das Ganze, oh je... (Trotzdem musste meine Mutter gerade an dieser Stelle loslachen, aber das nur am Rande).

Wir beobachten einen fetten, ja gigantischen Atompilz, der gut und gerne unser ganzes Blickfeld einnimmt. Verderben soll also über die komplette Menschheit kommen, glasklar. Strahlung, Freund und Helfer aller Mutanten. Mittendrin ertönt Shaws Stimme, die wieder einmal was davon labert, dass sie ihre ach so tolle Existenz allein dem Atom verdanken und die Normalos bei Kontakt mit demselben ganz schön am Allerwertesten sind. Zum Ersten: Denkste! Als gäbe es nicht etliche Mutanten, darunter Wolverine und Apocalypse, die in Erscheinung traten, als die Nuklearforschung noch in den Kinderschuhen steckte – wenn überhaupt.

Aber OK, lasst uns fortfahren und nun in eine Dunkelheit stieren, die nur von Fackeln durchbrochen wird, die von einer brüllenden Menge gehalten werden (Steinzeit, also echt).

Über diesen vielversprechenden Untertanen steht Shaw samt Kumpanen herum, mit gehisster Flagge, wie es sich für einen Weltherrscher nunmal gehört. Er braucht jetzt keine Worte mehr, um ausnehmend cool zu wirken. Mann, der Kerl hat ganz schön hochgeschraubte Ansprüche! Himmel hilf.

Emma: „Da werden Träume wahr, nicht? Solltest du noch zur Vernunft kommen, kannst du dich uns gerne anschließen, Chucky."

Charles (würgend): „Nie und nimmer, ich bin bei den Guten! Aber hab ich da was verpasst? Seit wann ist Shaw einer von uns und kein Otto Normalmensch?"

Erik: „Na schon seit immer. Hast du nichts davon in meinem Schädel gesehen, oder was?"

Charles: „Irgendwas sagt mir, wir sollten schleunigst zu den Kindern zurück..."

Emma (flehend): „Aber seid so gut und macht mich vorher aus dieser Kreuzigungsstellung los. Ich mein, ich zeig gern meine Oberweite, aber so langsam – "

Charles: „Klar, machen wir. Wir werden dich eh bei der CIA abliefern, und so ein Bettgestell als Zugabe passt schlecht in den Flieger."

Emma: „Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, die CIA will mit mir quatschen? Die werden sich im Moment wegen anderer Dinge die Hacken ablaufen, hehe."

Oioioi, das klingt gar nicht gut! Charles fixiert die Dame wieder eindringlich, aber selbst wenn er lesen kann, worauf sie damit anspielt, ist er doch ein bisschen zu weit weg, um vorbeugend einzugreifen. Wenn es bei der Vorbeugung hakt, wird er sich wohl aufs Heilen von Was-auch-immer beschränken müssen. Und wir armen Würmer müssen mit der drückenden Last der Unwissenheit darum leben, denn natürlich kommt eben jetzt der Szenenwechsel. Fies, das.

Dunkel ist´s, der Mond scheint helle, als im fernen Amerika das geheime CIA-Quartier samt Golfballmaschine in unser Blickfeld rückt. Ein Abend, wie er friedlicher nicht sein könnte. Die jungen Rekruten scheinen ihr Lehrpersonal nicht weiter zu vermissen, sondern beschäftigen sich wunderbar – und diesmal sogar brav – miteinander. Ein kleines Donnerwetter kann eben Wunder wirken... Alex und Darwin spielen ein mir unbekanntes, nun ja, Spiel, bei welchem Alex wegen langer Übung im Knast haushoch gewinnt. Derweil chillt der Rest der Clique auf dem Sofa, wie es Teenies schon seit Urzeiten zu tun pflegen.

Aber dieses doofe Riesenfenster in ihrem Apartment erinnert nach wie vor an eine Glotze. So ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass es Zaungäste anzieht.

Spargeltarzan-Anzugträger 1: „Supi, der Zirkus ist da! Ich fühl mich wieder wie der kleine Hosenscheißer, der ich mal war."

Spargeltarzan-Anzugträger 2: „Lass es, Johnny. Wir ham jetzt Feierabend und die nächste Bar ruft."

Spargeltarzan-Anzugträger 1: „Nö, das hier is doch gratis. Los, du dunkle Braut, mach mal den Flattermann für mich! Und du, bebrillter Yeti, zeigst deine Füße her, ja?"

Hank, der mit vollem Mund wie ein Hamster wirkt, winkt den ungebetenen Besuchern kurz zu und zieht dann einen maßgeschneiderten Vorhang vor die (inzwischen ersetzte) Fensterscheibe. Wie im Theater, in der Tat. Allerdings bleiben die Akteure nach dieser Vorführung recht geknickt zurück.

Raven: „ .Dämlack."

Angel (kühl): „Davon kann ich ein Lied singen. Aber ich wünsch mir schon fast meinen alten Job zurück. Diese Art von Gestarre hängt mir so zum Hals raus, Leute!"

Raven: „Willkommen im Club..."

Daraufhin schaut Sean wie ein Fisch und Hank wendet höchst vielsagend den Blick ab. Also: Ja, sie fühlen sich alle zusammen äußerst mies. Wird Zeit, dass jemand kommt und sie da rauspaukt. Das Gute, oder aber... das Böse.

Irgendwo an der frischen Luft knallt irgendwas mehrmals. Was `n das? Darwin unterbricht ihr Spiel und eilt alarmiert zum Fenster, wobei er im Vorbeilaufen Alex´ Arm berührt. Entweder, er will was von ihm, oder ich bin inzwischen überempfindlich und interpretiere in die unschuldigsten Gesten was hinein, das nicht da ist. Hmja, keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls öffnen die Kleinen den Vorhang wieder und blicken hinaus in einen Innenhof, der völlig ausgestorben ist. Noch.

Währenddessen sitzt der vollschlanke Anzugträger trotz der späten Stunde in einem kleinen Büroraum und hält mit einem seiner Kollegen eine weltbewegende Beratung ab. He, das meine ich fei ernst!

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Was is der neueste Klatsch und Tratsch über Shaw?"

Kollege: „Völlig tote Hose."

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Und der Geheimkanal macht wie üblich Faxen, jau?"

Gerade da ist es so weit. Auch sie hören es knallen. Der vollschlanke Anzugträger tritt ans Fenster, blickt verständnislos hinaus, und da – Hilfe, Polizei! - taucht hinter seinem Rücken Azazel aus dem Nichts auf, packt den Kollegen und teleportiert sich wieder raus. Hier, bittesehr, habt ihr den Verursacher der nächtlichen Ruhestörung.

Sekunden später taucht er erneut auf, ergreift nun unseren lieben rundlichen Agenten (verabschiedet euch von ihm, Kinderchen) und befördert sie beide in die schönste Höhenluft. Wie ein Scherenschnitt vor dem Vollmond hängen sie einen Moment so da. Die jungen Rekruten auf der Erde sehen dieses Bild und können sich – unschuldig, wie sie sind – keinen Reim darauf machen. Oben wird es allerdings seeehr kritisch...

Azazel: „Хочется Free Fall?"

Vollschlanker Anzugträger: „Lass mich, du Brezabua!"

Azazel (lässt los): „Gm?"

Vollschlanker Anzugträger (panisch): „Niiiicht! Mamaaa!"

Jäh und endgültig schlägt der arme Mann im eben noch so friedlichen Innenhof auf. Aus Gründen des P12 bekommen wir das nicht übermäßig genau zu sehen. Die Panik, die durch diese Schreckenstat ausgelöst wird, ist trotzdem gut verdeutlicht, sodass sie mit Fug und Recht auf uns abfärben dürfte: eine kreischende Raven und die schockiert blickenden Jungs.

Überall im CIA-Quartier macht Azazel so weiter, wie er begonnen hat, und setzt sein teuflisches Tun fort (Na ja, er sieht auch etwas wie ein Teufel aus, oder?). Wohin man seine gequälten Augen auch richtet, und im Sekundentakt, heißt es: _It´s raining men. _Die armen Normalos checken es nicht, haben keine Chance. Hätte man diese Invasion nicht schonender durchführen können?

Während so alle gut beschäftigt sind, taucht Shaw höchstpersönlich auf. Dunkel gekleidet und mit seinem geliebten Helm (kann der Kerl überhaupt lieben?) auf dem Kopf, marschiert er wie der King zum Haupteingang rein. Von der Unverletzlichkeit der Wohnung hat er wohl noch nie gehört. Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn!


	15. Chapter 15

15) Ein Energiefresserchen und eine abtrünnige Flatterdame

Untergang von allem, was recht und billig ist, im Quartier der CIA! Dafür aber Aufgang (ich meine Aufstieg) von etwas viel Tollerem: der Spezies, die unter Führung des genialen Sebastian Shaw die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wird. Boah, wie cool! Der Anfang vom Ende der Homo sapientischen Dominanz zeichnet sich ab, als ein Vertreter dieser Spezies in der Haupthalle auf Shaw himself trifft. Und schnell mit einem Schießeisen zur Hand ist.

Homo sapiens: „Zu Hülfe! Eindringlinge! Schnüffelnasen! Rotkommipestlinge!"

Shaw (gechillt): „Denken Sie an Ihren Blutdruck. Wo sind die Mutanten, wenn Sie gestatten?"

Homo sapiens: „Machen Sie sofort eine Kehrtwendung, oder ich blas Ihnen die Rübe weg!"

Shaw: „Menschen reden viel, wenn der Tag lang ist... Also wo finde ich hier diejenigen, die über ein solches Stadium hinaus sind?"

Anstatt darauf eine zivilisierte Antwort zu geben, knallt ihm der Normalo gleich mehrere Kugeln vor den Latz. Aber weil diese leider Gottes auch nichts anderes als Energie sind, wird es nix mit dem schnellen und sauberen Ende für den Herrn Militärwissenschaftler. Er saugt sich einfach voll wie ein Tafelschwamm, ganz quietschfidel. Panik pur.

Homo sapiens: „Dalli dalli, diese Erbsen sind nutzlos! Wo bleiben die Panzer, wenn man sie mal braucht?!"

Shaw (hebt ihn hoch): „So können Sie besser nach ihnen suchen, wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist."

Freundlich ist er ja, das muss man ihm lassen. Trotzdem schrillen bei den Rekruten in der Einliegerwohnung alle Alarmglocken, da ein weiterer Mensch auf der Bildfläche erscheint und was von einem Angriff brüllt. Darwin versucht, die anderen vor diesem Was-auch-immer abzuschirmen, bleibt aber friedlich. Was man vom Anzugträger nicht gerade behaupten kann. Anstiftung zur Ballerei nennt sich das.

Anzugträger: „Draufhalten! Knallt sie alle ab! Die fremden mutierten Dinger, meine ich, nicht unsere!"

Alex: „Warum sind die Angreifer automatisch auch Mutanten?"

Anzugträger: „Still!"

Daraufhin folgt das reinste Tohuwabohu: Schreie der armen Kleinen, Schüsse... Und damit uns auch wirklich das Grauen packt, taucht zusätzlich noch ein Tornado auf und verbreitet Tod und Zerstörung. Riptide, der sich im Auge des Sturms wie ein Brummkreisel drehen muss, leistet da echt ganze Arbeit! Tja, das war´s dann wohl für die Cerebro-Maschine. Schade drum. Allerdings glänzte sie nicht eben durch eine transportable Bauweise, und Charles & Co. wollten kaum bei den CIA-Heinis Wurzeln schlagen, oder? Hank ist noch da. Der muss für den Wiederaufbau genügen – Schluss, Sense, aus. Denken wir lieber an die Menschenleben, die diesem Riesenmixer mal so nebenbei zum Opfer fallen.

Angriff der Großfische in bester Manier! Wie viel Wahrheit doch in öden Genetik-Vorträgen stecken kann...

Währenddessen ist in der Haupthalle endlich Verstärkung eingetroffen, aber Shaw – hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht! – weigert sich, das hilflose CIA-Würstchen loszulassen. Er schleudert es stattdessen senkrecht hoch, wie den Korken aus einer Flasche, und gönnt sich danach eine neue schmackhafte Energieladung in Form unzähliger Kugeln. Die Scharfschützen können ihn nur anglotzen.

Schütze 1: „Dieser Job überrascht mich immer wieder."

Schütze 2: „Du sagst es."

So ist nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge. Die Welt ist im Wandel, was spätestens bei Azazels Auftritt ins Auge sticht. Wie ein geölter Blitz teleportiert er sich von einem armen Menschenwesen zum nächsten – und meuchelt sie mit seinem Schwanz! (Ach, ihr wisst sehr wohl, was ich meine. Er ersticht sie halt mit diesem spitzen Ding hinten dran, und nicht... Wer sich bei den drei Punkten was anderes gedacht hat, stellt sich in die Ecke und schämt sich, hopp, hopp!). Und übrigens hat er auch noch ein Schwert, gebogen wie das eines Seeräubers. Ich wüsste schon gern, in welchen Winkeln der Erde Shaw seine Gangster zusammengeklaubt hat.

Wie auch immer, die Rekruten zeigen sich wenig angetan davon, einen Schwanz zwischen die Rippen zu bekommen, geschweige denn einen Piratensäbel. Also machen sie sich unter Darwins Kommando (der Kerl schwingt sich langsam zum Chef auf, hat sich wohl wie in einer Welpengruppe geklärt) auf den überstürzten Weg nach draußen. Sie rammen eine Gruppe von CIA-Schützen, die über die Störung gar nicht erfreut ist.

CIA-Schützen: „Zurück, ihr Zivilistenpack! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, nur Angst!"

Raven (giftig): „Aber ihr habt den vollen Durchblick, oder?"

CIA-Schützen: „Wir haben was, um dem Feind eins auf den Pelz zu brennen!"

Alex: „Kann ich auch ohne diesen Kram. Ich schwing einfach die Hüften, und schon – "

CIA-Schützen (panisch): „Iiiiiih! Bleibt bloß weg, ihr Mutantengesindel!"

CIA-Schütze 1: „Warum beschützen wir sie eigentlich vor ihresgleichen?"

CIA-Schütze 2 (müde): „Darum."

Dieser fruchtlose Wortwechsel wird dadurch unterbrochen, dass Shaw nahebei auf irgend so ein sternförmiges Feld tappt. Mit voller Absicht natürlich, da er ja ein irrer Kontrollfreak ist. Ob nun vom Architekten so geplant, oder ausgelöst durch einen fetten Energieschub seitens des bösen Buben: jedenfalls geht dadurch ein großer Teil des Gebäudes in die ewigen Jagdgründe ein. Mit einer beachtlichen Explosion und in einem Feuersturm, bei dessen Anblick sich Basti vor Selbstzufriedenheit förmlich wälzt. Mann, ich kann an dem Kerl echt keinen guten Faden finden! Der wird mal bei Luzifer schmoren (es sei denn, Azazel legt ein gutes Wort für ihn ein).

Ratzfatz finden zwei weitere Normalos ein unrühmliches Ende. Einer fällt einer hundsgemeinen Finte von Azazel zum Opfer und wird vom eigenen Kollegen abgeknallt, den Anderen schleudert Wirbelwind Riptide durch die Fensterscheibe ins Apartment. Was an Glas noch intakt ist, lässt sich schnell demolieren. Schon steigen Shaws Handlanger ins reichlich mitgenommene Mäusenest ein und unsere Helden sehen sich, einem Nussknacker gleich, in die Enge gedrängt. Auch am offiziellen Eingang tut sich jetzt was: Einer der CIA-Leute mimt den Judas und will den dritten ungebetenen Besucher, natürlich Basti, zu den Evolutionsbomben durchwinken. Allerdings im Tausch gegen sein Leben.

Ein Schuss sagt uns, dass dieser Handel geplatzt ist. Dann kommt der Herr Militärwissenschaftler in persona hereinstolziert.

Shaw (verwirrt): „Hö? Wo is eure Muddi? Der Telepath, meine ich."

Azazel: „Irgendwo, nur nicht hier."

Shaw: „Das seh ich auch, Himmelherrgottnochmal! Aber das ist mir im Grunde Wurst! Ich wollt ihn eh für mich gewinnen oder ausknipsen, und das geht auch später noch. So kann ich wenigstens diesen Witz von einer Kopfbedeckung abnehmen. Halt mal, Rippi."

Er setzt den wertvollen (und von allen Telepathen weltweit gehassten) Helm ab und drückt ihn Riptide in die Hand. Praktischer Helmhalter, der Bursche.

Shaw: „Dann mal ´n Abend allerseits, liebe Kinder! Ich bin der Basti und werde euch keine Bonbons mopsen. Ja, ich komme in Frieden."

Diese Ansprache, die jedes Herz höher schlagen lässt, wird jäh unterbrochen. Durch noch so einen CIA-Menschen, der draußen im Hof auftaucht und aus voller Kehle was brüllt.

CIA-Mensch: „Einspruch! Sie gewissenloser Randalierer haben in diesem Gebäude einen Schaden von sage und schreibe 4,8 Millionen $ angerichtet! Ganz zu schweigen von all den Leichen, die unbescholtene Papis waren! Gibt Ihnen das nicht zu denken, Herr Steinherz?!"

Shaw (ungerührt): „Azazel, mach mal schnell den Botenvogel."

Gesagt, getan. Der Teleporter teleportiert sich flugs in den Hof und murkst auch diesen Mann ab. Jeder, der noch ungefragt reinquatschen könnte, ist so verschwunden. Einer langatmigen, hochmanipulativen Rede von feindlicher Seite steht somit nichts mehr im Weg. Lasst uns einen Freudentanz aufführen und dem Herrgott dafür danken! Oder doch lieber die Lauscher aufsperren, damit wir keinen dieser gewichtigen Laute verpassen.

Shaw (salbungsvoll): „Freunde, Diener, Fußabtreter! Eine neue Macht erhebt sich, im Klartext: Wir! Schon bald werden diese Affenabkömmlinge, die sich Menschen schimpfen, unser grenzenloses Potenzial erkennen. Dann spannen sie uns entweder vor ihren Karren, oder wir schwingen uns zum Olymp empor. Die Preisfrage ist folgende: Wollt ihr von diesen doofen Primaten ein Leben lang runtergemacht werden? Oder habt ihr genug Grips, um sie an meiner Seite wie Könige zu tyrannisieren, äh zu regieren? Und wie Königinnen natürlich, weil Gleichberechtigung ist bei mir garantiert. Vorausgesetzt, ihr seid Atomkinder. Also wie steht´s? Werft für eure Entscheidung bitte keine Münze. Nur Bauchgefühl."

Während er so vor sich hinlabert, bleibt sein Blick beim Punkt über Versklavung (Karren, ihr versteht schon) kurz an Darwin hängen. Der dunkelhäutig ist. Noch deutlicher hätte man es nicht machen können, oder? Sezessionskrieg, die in den1960ern durchaus offene

Diskriminierung dieser Bevölkerungsgruppe... Ja ja, haben wir kapiert, die Anspielung. Als Shaw wiederum vom König redet, glotzt er Hank an. Das soll man sich mal vorstellen: ein Herrscher mit solchen Füßen, wie er auf dem Thron hockt! (OK, sorry, jetzt werde ich fies).

Bei den Königinnen dann wird Angel angesprochen – Warum nicht Raven, die doch besser aussieht? Egal. Jedenfalls wird unser Engelchen vom Shaw-Bazillus angesteckt. Sie ergreift bereitwillig seine Hand und sie machen sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Ihre neuen Freunde reagieren entsetzt bis ungläubig, aber –

Angel: „Lasst uns alle verduften. Wir sind es nicht, die in einen Zookäfig gehören, sondern die. Ab durch die Mitte mit meinem Märchenprinzen!"

Darwins einladenden Arm beachtet sie nicht, und die musikalische Untermalung lässt uns ganz begreifen, was für ein Drama ihr Fortgang ist: eine Lücke im Team, rausgeschmissene Zeit für die Rekrutierung, und vielleicht sogar eine bitterböse Feindin mehr. Man hätte die Kleinen echt nach Russland mitschleppen müssen, dann wären sie noch komplett! Es sei denn, einer von ihnen hätte sich wegen Inkompetenz selbst ins Knie geschossen. Könnte passieren.

Raven: „Niemand von uns darf abhauen, sonst wird mein Bruder wieder so sauer. Wir müssen das sabotieren!"

Die Gute steuert zwar keine Ideen dazu bei, aber in Darwins Hirn, und auch dem von Alex, reift sichtlich ein Plan heran. Sie legen eine kleine Theaterszene ein, bei welcher Alex seinen Kumpel scheinbar davon abhalten will, es Angel gleichzutun. Dieser reißt sich los und folgt dem Duo in den leichengepflasterten Innenhof.

Darwin: „Nicht so schnell! Ich lass diese Verlierer auch sitzen."

Da lächeln Angel und Shaw selig, doch Rippi und Azazel verziehen keine Miene und beobachten das Szenario mit Argusaugen.

Shaw: „Du hast was im Köpfchen, mein Junge. Welche Superkräfte nennst du denn dein Eigen?"

Man müsste schon blind sein wie ein Maulwurf, um nicht zu sehen, wie sehr Darwin auf Zeit spielt. Während er das Gespräch am Laufen hält, nehmen seine kleinen Freunde hinter ihm totaaaal unauffällig eine Linienformation ein.

Darwin (freundlich): „Ich tu alles, um nicht abzukratzen... Also komm ich bei euch mit. Leben auf der Siegerseite – keine Sorgen, nie mehr pleite!"

Shaw (grinst): „Scheeen."

Er ist so großherzig, dem neuen Mitglied einen Platz unter den alten Hasen zuzuweisen. Darwin beschließt, sich neben Angel zu stellen. Na, warum wohl?

Darwin: „Alex! Attackeeee!"

Alex: „Haut ab, aber diesmal wirklich!"

Jetzt geht's von Seiten der Rekruten endlich wieder richtig rund. Alex schießt seine roten Laserstrahlen ab, zur Selbsterhaltung machen alle im Raum Bauchplatscher auf den Boden, und Darwin schirmt höchst effektiv Angel ab. Doch das Schicksal scheißt auf diese mutige Aktion. Shaw wird nicht gekillt. Man kann sich einfach nicht genug über seine Fähigkeit, Energie zu absorbieren, aufregen (von der die Kleinen natürlich keinen Schimmer hatten).

Shaw: „Die flexible Molekülverbindung namens Freundschaft kennst du also. Und bist eine Kämpfernatur. Scheeen."

Darwin will ihm dafür eine reinhauen, aber denkste! Shaw blockt ihn gekonnt ab (eindeutig mit Erfahrung, bei so einem Schurken kein Wunder), packt sein armes Opfer am Kinn und führt eine Zwangsfütterung mit feinster Laserstrahlung durch. Jede falsche Freundlichkeit ist dabei aus seiner Fratze gewichen.

Shaw: „Wohl bekomm´s!"

Und schwuppdiwupp haben sich sämtliche Gangmitglieder an den Händen gefasst und teleportieren sich weg. Keine Geduld, die Leute... So bekommen sie halt auch nicht mehr mit, wie Darwin fröhlich von einer Menschen- zu einer Metallgestalt, und dann zu einer Art Lavagestalt wechselt. Dann scheint alles wieder in Butter zu sein. Alex blickt schon richtig happy. Aber dann – oh grausamstes aller Drehbücher! – reißt es den so überaus sympathischen Mutanten in Fetzen.

Zugegeben, wir und auch die im Film leben in einer zivilisierten Gesellschaft mit Rechtssystem und und. Aber wenn es hier später „Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn" gehen sollte, wäre ich persönlich dem nicht abgeneigt, denn dieser Shaw... Grrr.


	16. Chapter 16

16) Eine Telefonlüge und ein erzwungener Umzug

Trotz der kurz zurückliegenden Gräueltaten – oder gerade deswegen? – ist nun Fete angesagt. Na gut, es ist vielmehr ein Truppenaufmarsch. (Ich bin halt ein Kind unserer Zeit und interpretiere daher erstmal was Friede-Freude-Eierkuchenartiges in diese Menschenmenge hinein). Die Geräuschkulisse, die unter dem deprigrauen Himmel auf dem Roten Platz herrscht, lässt jedenfalls alle kuschlig-bonbonrosa Assoziationen verblassen, so unpartyhaft ist sie. Und erst die beiden Bomber, die da in luftiger Höhe vorbeiflabustern...

Beobachtet werden diese Meilensteine der Technik von unserem alten Freund Slavka, dem russischen Verteidigungsminister. Nachdem er genug geschaut hat, verlässt er den Balkon, um einen gewissen Jemand zu empfangen. Na wen wohl? Shaw natürlich. Da geht sie hin, die fromme Hoffnung, dass dieser Oberschurke nach dem Chaos im CIA-Quartier seine Pläne an den Nagel gehängt hat. Er trägt eine Pelzjacke so schwarz wie sein Herz, und ein künstliches Lächeln. Auf Slavkas freundliche Begrüßung antwortet er in einem Russisch, das schon fast Ohrenkrebs verursacht. Urgs!

Shaw: „Für das, was die CIA da wieder mal ausgefressen hat, kann ich Ihnen nur mein tiefempfundenes Beileid aussprechen. Dass die Amis so selten dreist sind, ihre Raketen in der Türkei zu stationieren, hätte ich nie erwartet. Niemals nicht!"

Oh dieses heuchlerische Subjekt! War nicht er selbst es, der die arme Sau Hendry dazu zwang? Ist nicht er selbst der Strippenzieher bei diesem ganzen Elend? Hä?! Aber gut, jetzt komm ich mal wieder runter und wir sehen uns an, was dieser A**** weiter unternimmt. Er nudelt zu einer großen Karte an der Wand rüber, um sie bei der Fortsetzung seines Sermons als Visualisierung zu nutzen (ein geübter Referent, von dem kann man noch was lernen!).

Shaw (enthusiastisch): „Die Welt ist groß, die Welt ist weit. Stationieren auch Sie Ihre Raketen, das ist die Gelegenheit! Direkt vor die verschnupfte amerikanische Nase, dann können sie einpacken, weil ihr Frühwarnsystem ist der reinste Müll! Weißer Sand, Meeresrauschen und schmackhafte Kokosnüsse – Kuba ist das Raketenparadies schlechthin... Ach ja, und nur einen Steinwurf von Florida entfernt."

Diese einleuchtende Argumentation illustriert er sehr schön, indem er eine selbstgebastelte rote Mini-Rakete auf besagte Insel pappt. Goldig, keine Frage. Aber sein Gegenüber lässt sich nicht so leicht rumkriegen.

Verteidigungsminister: „Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie noch alle Pilmeni im Topf?! Unsere Sprengerle auf Kuba würden nur Eines bedeuten, nämlich... Kriiiiiieeeeech!"

Shaw hat die Schnauze voll. Er wechselt in einem Sekundenbruchteil nicht nur vom Russischen ins Amerikanische, sondern auch zu einem deutlich kühlen Ton. Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Der Knabe ist ein falscher Fuffziger. Schon immer gewesen.

Shaw: „Nix zu machen, die Rolle des Chefs steht mir besser als die eines Ferienhäuschenverkäufers. Also nochmal von vorne. Sie werden diese Knallkörper stante pede dorthin bringen lassen, haben wir uns verstanden, Sie Mensch Sie?! Meine Emma mögen Sie besiegt haben, aber ich bin eine gepanzerte Nuss!"

Diese Worte verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht. Vielleicht, weil in diesen lange zurückliegenden Tagen keine entsprechenden Nussknacker erfunden waren (und heute ebenso wenig, oder?). Könnte aber auch sein, dass da sein Überlebensinstinkt zum Tragen kommt.

Verteidigungsminister (urplötzlich kooperativ): „Alles was Sie wünschen, Sir, alles was Sie wünschen!"

Shaw (selig lächelnd): „Das lobe ich mir."

Aber Dobby, ich meine Slavka, sind leider Gottes bei aller Hilfsbereitschaft die Hände gebunden, denn –

Verteidigungsminister: „Bevor ich zur Tat schreite, muss ich den Wisch vom KGB absegnen lassen. Vom Kriegsgeberbüro, Sie verstehen?"

So greift der alte Recke denn entschlossen zum Telefon, schließlich muss alles seine Richtigkeit haben. Doch kaum ist die Verbindung zu besagtem Büro hergestellt, wird der Arme aufs Unhöflichste unterbrochen: durch Azazel, der sich mit Riptide und der frischgebackenen bösen Angel mal eben direkt in den Raum teleportiert. Hatte Harry Potter sich nicht schon sagen lassen, von was für einem Mangel an Manieren ein solcher Hausfriedensbruch kündet? So mir nichts dir nichts reinzuplatzen... Da bleibt mir echt die Spucke weg!

Das fiese Trio starrt den erschrockenen Herrn wortlos an, und dieser beendet den Anruf überstürzt. Mit der Erklärung, dass sein Anliegen unnütz wie ein Kropf ist. Und was lernen wir daraus, liebe Zuschauer? Noch bevor der gute Herbert darauf kam, war es eine Tatsache: Schon 1962 logen Männer am Telefon!

Während Shaw diesen neuen Erfolg für sich verbuchen kann, ist man bei der CIA damit beschäftigt, seinen letzten Saustall wegzuräumen. Beziehungsweise sehen wir CIA-Agenten, die sich mit Aktentaschen bewehrt seelenruhig vom Trümmerfeld entfernen (die bekommen wohl den Tag frei, laut Katastrophenverordnung oder so). Soldaten schwärmen überall herum. Aber welche Freude, ein paar Büsche und pinke Blumen haben das nächtliche Grauen heil überstanden! Ja ehrlich, das ist ein Grund zum Feiern, denn sie haben doch auch Gefühle. Und trotzdem wirkt das ganze Szenario, über den Daumen gepeilt, nicht gerade hoffnungsvoll.

Ein Auto fährt vor. Auftritt des bewährten Gespanns bestehend aus Charles, Moira und Erik. Was haben wir sie vermisst... Zielsicher steuern sie auf ihre Rekruten zu, die wie ein (oder eher vier) Häufchen Elend dasitzen. Sean versteckt die verheulten Augen hinter einer Sonnenbrille. Schmeichelt ihm nicht gerade, das Ding. Der Professor hopst gleich Raven über die Trümmer entgegen und knuddelt sie durch. Sein Glück, dass er noch nicht im Rolli gelandet ist. Derartige Aktionen würden sich sonst schwierig gestalten, stelle ich mir vor.

Charles: „Habt keine Angst mehr, ihr armen Kleinen. Alles wird gut. Wir bringen jeden zu Mama und Papa zurück, nach Hause."

Alex (trotzig): „Will ich aber nicht, nein-nein-nein!"

Charles: „Hö? Ist eine intakte Familie nicht das Glück auf Erden?"

Alex: „Mag sein. Aber ich werde wieder verknackt, und die Knastbrüder sind´s ganz sicher nicht!"

Sean: „Du bist jetzt sowas wie ein Killer, glaube ich. Weil du Darwin zerfetzt hast. Oder eigentlich war es ja Shaw..."

Charles: „Da können wir einen umso klareren Schlussstrich ziehen. Mord ist kein Kavaliersdelikt!"

Erik (gedämpft): „Nur gut, dass meine Vergangenheit ihm schnuppe ist."

Charles (bedrückt): „Das war´s mit unserem Projekt, Leute."

Raven: „Sollen wir Darwin im Ernst vergessen? Ich meine, wenn wir ihn wenigstens verbuddeln könnten, aber so..."

Alex und Sean senken den Blick, und auch Hank macht keinen Mucks. Aber Herr Lehnsherr steht ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Natürlich gaaaaanz uneigennützig.

Erik (verheißungsvoll): „Rache ist zuckersüß... Wir werden sie uns auf der Zunge zergehen lassen, nicht wahr?"

Charles (nimmt ihn beiseite): „Jetzt führ sie doch nicht so mies in Versuchung! Sie sind noch Kinder, unverdorben und gut."

Erik: „Das waren sie. Bis wir uns dagegen entschieden."

Charles (schockiert): „Wie meinen?!"

Erik: „Wir sind mit Shaw doch längst in einem Rüstungswettlauf! Er hat eine Armee, wir brauchen auch eine."

Charles: „Nö, das ist noch alles offen. Er als Mutant müsste unsere Interessen teilen oder nachvollziehen. Eine Bilderbuch-Verhandlungsbasis!"

Erik: „Na dann bauen wir halt schonmal eine Armee gegen die Menschheit auf. Vorsorge ist besser als Behandlung."

Charles: „Machst du Witze?"

Erik (düster): „Eines Tages schlagen sie zu, darauf kannste Gift nehmen. Jeder Stoß, ein Mutantenboss. Jeder Schuss, eine Mutantentuss´. Jeder Tritt, ein – "

Charles: „Klartext bitte."

Erik (entnervt): „Mann, als ich so glücklich unwissend war wie du, bin ich noch in den Windeln gelegen!"

So langsam scheint doch etwas zu unserem lieben Professor durchzudringen. Er strengt sichtlich seine grauen Zellen an, und dann... Tralli-tralla, setzt im Hintergrund eine beschwingte Musik ein. Aha, die Würfel sind scheint´s gefallen.

Charles: „Runter vom Sofa, rein in den Schwitzkasten! Wir ziehen jetzt in ein Trainingslager! Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Alex: „Ich tu alles, um nicht wieder gesiebte Luft zu atmen. Aber die Feuerwehr ist dort hoffentlich immer einsatzbereit, sonst zaubere ich uns ganz schnell ´nen Haufen Asche..."

Hank (niedergeschlagen): „Und wo soll dieser Ort überhaupt sein? Wir sind doch nirgendwo sicher. Jetzt, wo wir Shaw den Laufpass gegeben haben, wird er uns jagen wie eine Fresszelle Bakterien."

Charles: „Nichts dergleichen. Wo wir hingehen, sind wir unauffindbar. Und weil Emma eingebuchtet wurde, vermutlich für länger, kann sie uns nicht orten. Hach, alles wunderbar!"

Auf diese Weise zahlt sich Eriks beharrliches Starren und Drängen aus (ja wirklich, beim letzten Wortwechsel hat er seinen Kumpel schon fast polizeilich fixiert – die Umgänglichkeit des Letzteren möchte ich haben!). Er darf sich inmitten von einer Art Armee im Aufbau wähnen. Huiui, wenn das mal nicht auf eine finale Schlacht epischen Ausmaßes hinausläuft... Wobei: Was zieht Charles da eigentlich ab? War er nicht bis dato der Friedensbote schlechthin? Na ja, die Geschichte ist schließlich noch nicht zu Ende erzählt.

Kurz gesagt: Alles rüstet sich zu einem geheimen Verduften. Kein Wort zu Shaw, und vermutlich auch nicht zur CIA. Was nicht weiter schwerfällt, denn die ganzen Agenten, die eben durch die Trümmer stiefelten, sind inzwischen in den Feierabend verschwunden.

Moira ist allerdings nach wie vor da. Und hockt sich einfach mit in die Karre.

Erik (verärgert): „Was muss dieses... Geschöpf auch mitkommen? Mir wäre es lieber, wir seilen uns von der CIA ab und machen unser eigenes Ding. Hat doch beim Rekrutieren spitze geklappt!"

Charles: „Chill einfach, mein Freund. Sie ist OK. Aber falls nötig, kann ich sie sogar ihren eigenen Namen vergessen lassen, von unserem Versteck ganz zu schweigen."

Moira (misstrauisch): „Um was geht's?"

Charles: „Ich hab Erik nur gesagt, wie heiß ich dich finde, kleine Haselmaus."

Moira: „Oh! Na dann..."

Erik (gedämpft): „Du lügst wie gedruckt! Das denkst du nicht wirklich, oder? Oder?!"

Charles (gedämpft): „Aber nein. Ich mach es wieder gut, versprochen."

Sean: „Also ich verstehe nicht, warum wir überhaupt umziehen müssen. Wir brauchen uns doch bloß die Hände vor die Augen zu halten, dann sieht uns niemand!"

Alle: „..."

Ein Ratschlag, wie er hilfreicher nicht sein könnte! Wir nehmen ihn als Anlass, uns vorläufig von dieser fröhlichen Truppe zu verabschieden, während sie auf dem Weg ins Unbekannte ist. Schließlich wollen wir nun sehnlichst wissen, wie es denen auf der Dunklen Seite geht. Und ach ja, der Szenenwechsel tut uns eh diesen Zwang an. Also fügen wir uns und recken neugierig die Hälse. Achtung, fertig, los!


	17. Chapter 17

17) Ein aussichtsloser Kampf und ein theoretischer Pistolenschuss

Eins zwei drei vier fünf sechs siebzehn, wo ist Emma nur geblieben? Das ist doch sonnenklar nach ihren Missetaten im Russkiland. Im Knast hockt die gute Frau! Und die Lorbeeren dafür hat die CIA eingeheimst. Stryker senior und der Herr Chef höchstpersönlich laben sich am Anblick von Miss Frost, wie sie im Feindeslager hinter einer Glasscheibe eingekerkert sitzt. Die Wände am Ort ihres Leidens sind kohlrabenschwarz, aber die Gute ist wie immer perfekt gestylt und wirkt saumäßig cool – etwas besonders Fieses kann man ihr also nicht angetan haben. Was für eine Erleichterung aber auch.

Chef (holt Gesetzbuch hervor): „Die Welt wird uns dafür verdammen, aber laut Paragraph So-und-so muss dieses gemeingefährliche Weibsstück freigelassen werden..."

Stryker senior (reißt das Buch in Fetzen): „Mensch, John, jetzt vor dem Krieg müssen wir doch mit zweierlei Maß messen! Was Mutant ist, gehört eingesperrt – fertig, aus!"

Chef (zweifelnd): „Öhm, aber sind unsere Feinde in diesem Krieg nicht eher die Russen? Die Nicht-Mutierten, meine ich."

Stryker senior: „Ist doch Jacke wie Hose! Alle Unruhestifter müssen besiegt und hinter Gitter gebracht werden, so seh ich das nämlich."

Da schaltet sich die Frauenwelt in diese erhellende Diskussion ein. In Gestalt von Emma, die äußerst elegant auf sie zustolziert, mit ihrem Diamantfingerchen einen vollkommenen Kreis durchs Glas schneidet und ihn herausstupst. Schon haben wir eine Gesprächsverbindung, ist das nicht toll?

Emma: „Das unterschreibe ich so, alter Homo sapiens. Aber schalten Sie lieber mal einen Gang zurück, bevor Sie das hier für einen Krieg erklären. Sie haben doch null Chance. Oder wollen Sie, die das Unkraut in unserem Garten sind, sich ernsthaft gegen den Spaten zu wehren versuchen?"

Oh weh, das hört sich gar nicht gut an...

Inzwischen braut sich auf hoher See das Unglück zusammen, hinter dem Basti in persona steckt, wer auch sonst? Ein russisches Schiff, von einem grimmigen Seebären befehligt, tuckert Richtung Kuba, um seine pöööööhse Last – namentlich Raketen – auf diesem nichtsahnenden Eiland abzuladen. Allerdings lassen sich die Amis nicht für dumm verkaufen. Sie wissen genau, wie der Hase läuft, und sitzen sich daher bei einer Krisensitzung den Hintern platt.

Ami 1: „Hört mich an, Gottes auserwähltes Volk! Noch ist gar nix verloren. Solange wir noch atmen, werden keine Knallkörper auf Kuba eintrudeln. Wir stecken eine Linie ab, die die Nussschalen aus dem Norden nicht überqueren dürfen, sonst gehen sie hoch wie Popcorn!"

Ami 2: „Erinnert mich ans Chinesische-Mauer-Spiel aus Grundschulzeiten..."

Ami 1: „War ja auch das Training für diesen Ernstfall. Jetzt dann mal die idiotensichere Formulierung, die da lautet: Wenn das feindliche Schiff eine Zehe über diese Linie setzt, outet es sich als eindeutig feindlich. Für uns heißt das, wir hauen ihm unsere eigenen Atomwaffen um die Ohren – aus reiner Notwehr natürlich – und stellen uns Weltkrieg Nummero 3. Wir als Weltpolizei gewinnen eh. Wer ist dafür, Freunde?"

Alle heben gesittet die Händchen, und so sticht die Siebte Flotte in See. Die Flotte der Zauberzahl, gefällt mir irgendwie gar nicht. Könnte allerdings sein, dass ich mich da nur in irgendwas hineinsteigere, so mystisches Zeug. Einfach nicht beachten, meine Lieben.

Gehen wir lieber zur nächsten Szene über, denn wir haben unsere Helden doch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Da hätten wir sie also wieder. Unter freiem Himmel stehen sie da und starren etwas an, als wäre es das achte Weltwunder. Was dieses Wunderding ist, bleibt uns für den Moment vorenthalten, selbstverständlich im Interesse des Spannungsaufbaus. Die Filmmacher verstehen ihr Handwerk, das ist mal sicher.

Sean: „Booooaaaaah, Herr Professor! Kaum zu fassen, dass das Ihnen gehört!"

Charles: „Tut's auch nicht mehr. Jetzt seid ihr da, und ich trage euch mit in den Wisch von Besitzurkunde ein."

Alex und Hank: „Der Wahnsinn..."

Nach quälend langen Augenblicken wird das Geheimnis gelüftet. Tadaaa, es geht um's Herrenhaus vom Anfang der ganzen Geschichte! So ein richtiger Prachtbrocken von einem Gebäude, penibel gemähter Rasen und gestutzte Büsche inklusive. (Momentchen, wer hat sich denn um all das gekümmert, wo Charles doch samt Adoptivschwester bis eben noch in England war? Der hat bestimmt einen Gärtner bezahlt, der auch jetzt irgendwo hier rumschleicht. Wenn also in nächster Zeit ein Verbrechen geschehen sollte, typischerweise ein Mord, können wir den Schuldigen ohne größere Schwierigkeiten ermitteln. Ja ja, immer diese Klischees...).

Erik: „Mein armer Charles, du musst als Made im Speck entsetzlich gelitten haben..."

Charles (abwesend): „Na und ob..."

Erik: „Äh... Wie meinen?"

Charles: „Hier wurde drangsaliert, geschlagen, geschrien und getrunken. Die ganze Palette. Tut mir leid, dass ihr gerade hier leben müsst."

Raven: „Ach Charlie, nicht weinen, das schaffen wir!"

Charles zieht Raven an sich, um sie zu knuddeln und zu herzen.

Erik (fassungslos): „Nach all dem glaubst du also immer noch an das Gute im Menschen?!

Ich glaub, es hackt!"

Charles: „Aber sicher glaub ich dran. Es sind ja nicht alle so."

Erik: „So ein naives Gewäsch, ich bitte dich!"

Alex, Sean und Hank: „Klappe! Wir denken, wie der Professor."

Alex: „Ja, obwohl es Menschen waren, die mich ins Gefängnis steckten."

Sean: „Und obwohl mich jedes Menschenmädchen ablehnte."

Hank: „Und obwohl ich meine Mutation geheimhielt, um nicht an den Bettelstab zu kommen."

Erik (sarkastisch): „Echte Totschlagargumente..."

Charles (gerührt): „Danke, Kinder."

Raven: „Genug damit, lasst uns die Bude besichtigen!"

Während sich unsere fröhliche Truppe also, mehr oder weniger begeistert, mit ihrem neuen Wohnsitz vertraut macht, ist die Moskauer Herren- und Damenwelt mit Wichtigerem beschäftigt. Wenn schon die Amis eine Krisensitzung abhalten können, ist das umgekehrt genauso möglich. Man will ja nicht in der Scheiße landen.

Verteidigungsminister: „Genossen, unsere Misere ist riesengroß! Irgendwie stört es die USA, dass wir auf Kuba eine kleine raketische Machtdemo abhalten wollen. Sie legen uns Steine – genauer gesagt Kriegsschiffe – in den Weg. Wir müssen sie von unserer Flotte zermalmen lassen, aus reiner Notwehr!"

Alle Anwesenden nicken ernst, und ein Schreibmaschinen-Fräulein tippt jedes von Slavkas Worten mit. Nein wie herzig, eine Schreibmaschine... (Dass ich auf so einem Teil seinerzeit das Zehnfingersystem erlernte, lasse ich hier mal unter den Tisch fallen).

Verteidigungsminister (wirbelt den Zeigestock wie einen überlangen Zauberstab durch die Luft): „Hokuspokus fidibus, so wird es auch geschehen!"

Unter donnerndem Applaus wird der Gute geknipst, und kaum hat man sich's versehen, ist das Foto auch schon gedruckt und landet in der Zeitung. So schnell kann Teilen gehen. Fast wie heute auf facebook.

Doch das, was da an die Öffentlichkeit dringt, sorgt bei Otto-Normalbevölkerung für eine äußerst miese Stimmung. Ist auch kein Wunder, wenn sich die Nachrichtensprecher aus aller Herren Länder den Mund über eine amerikanische Seeblockade samt drohendem Atomkrieg fusslig reden. Wir bekommen eine arme Sau zu sehen, die sich verzweifelt die Haare rauft und ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergräbt. Nur dass die Strauß-Methode nichts bringt, Freunde. Wenn man es schon nicht selber packt, sollte man doch wenigstens darauf hoffen, dass ein paar coole Helden das Unabwendbare abwenden, oder?

Sicher, nur... Wissen sie überhaupt von den jüngsten Geschehnissen? Manchmal lohnt es sich, die Zeitung aufzuschlagen, und sogar die oft verteufelte Glotze kann bilden. Da aber in der nächsten Szene im Luxusschuppen – pardon, Trainingslager – nicht diskutiert oder gejammert, sondern (auf fragwürdige Weise) trainiert wird, bewahrheiten sich unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Die haben echt keinen blassen Schimmer, was außerhalb ihrer vier Wände so abgeht! Einer der Nachteile, wenn man untertaucht. Und trotz Agentenstatus, wie z.B. Moira, keinen Kontakt zur CIA aufnimmt. Völlige Ignoranz. Das Grauen.

Aber wenigstens sind sie gerade glücklicher als der Rest des Erdballs. Oder auch nicht... Da hätten wir nämlich Charles, der zur Abwechslung mal richtig ernst und konzentriert blickt, eine richtige echte Pistole in der Hand hält und damit... auf _uns _zielt. Haha, reingefallen! Das macht nur die Kamera. In Wahrheit ist das Schießeisen, wie sich gleich darauf herausstellt, auf Erik gerichtet. Nanu, haben sich die beiden gezofft? Wieder daneben. Beim grauen Trainingsanzug, in den Herr Lehnsherr gekleidet ist, deutet das Ganze eher auf eine Übung für ihn hin – wenn auch leicht gestört. Der Professor hingegen trägt seine Alltagsklamotten, also elegant und hier sowas von unangebracht. Er scheint sich, im Gegensatz zu seinem Kumpel, nicht gerade wie der Spatz im Hanf zu fühlen.

Charles: „Sollen wir das Ganze nicht doch besser hinschmeißen?"

Erik (entschieden): „Nö, drück einfach ab! Die Kugel fliegt garantiert nicht zu schnell für mich oder so."

Charles: „Na gut, es ist dein Schädel... Aber komm nachher nicht an und beschwer dich."

Er macht sich dem Anschein nach bereiter, als er es eh schon war, und Erik wirkt überglücklich und grinst sich einen ab. Irrer Kerl. Entweder das, oder er überschätzt sich maßlos (was es ja auch nicht besser macht). Bis –

Charles (lässt den Arm sinken): „Raste bitte nicht aus, aber ich krieg's einfach nicht gebacken. Wie soll ich als Akademiker denn meinen Freund Auge in Auge abknallen, ob in echt oder nicht? Keine Chance."

Davon ist Erik nicht so angetan. Er greift sich einfach mal die Hand seines Gegenübers und drückt sich die Knarre selbst an die Stirn.

McFassy-Fangirls: „Da! Da! Er hat ihn schon wieder angefasst! Die sind so süüüüüß zusammen..."

Sindarina: „Und ihr seid jetzt mal STILL alle zusammen!"

Erik: „Jetzt bin ich schon beleidigt. Glaubst du etwa nicht an mich? Du wolltest doch, dass ich was gegen meine Zimperlichkeit tue!"

Charles (baff): „Wann soll ich das gesagt haben? Wenn überhaupt, dann bist du nicht zimperlich genug..."

Erik: „Auch egal. Jetzt mach endlich, ich will dir beweisen, wie einmalig gut ich meine Mutation beherrsche!"

Charles: „Das ist doch zum Schnarchen, wenn du eh schon weißt, dass es klappt. Nehmen wir lieber eine andere Übung."

Erik: „Weil du bei dieser hier Angst um mich hast, gell?"

Charles: „Und wenn?"

Erik: „Nix. Ich wollte mich nur an dieser Offenbarung hochziehen."

Charles (verlegen): „Ähm, na ja... Ich würde vorschlagen, wir nehmen etwas, das in der Größenordnung über einer Pistole liegt, woran du aber nicht abkratzen kannst. Ich könnte dir ein U-Boot zum Üben kaufen, die magst du doch so gerne."

Erik: „Hat keinen Sinn. Um da was zu drehen, muss ich fuchsteufelswild sein, und wenn du dabei bist, bin ich stattdessen gut drauf."

Charles: „Denk mal scharf nach, mein Freund. Kannst du danach noch immer daran glauben, dass es für dich nichts als Wut gibt?"

Erik: „Ja und nein... Ach verdammt, du machst mich noch ganz konfus im Kopf!"

Charles (macht einen weiteren Strich auf seiner Liste): „Siehst du, ich wusste, dass du zu zweifeln beginnst. Schön! Lass uns gehen! Ich kenne da eine Übung, für die ich mich nicht einmal in Unkosten stürzen muss..."

Und weg sind sie. Was mag das wohl für eine Wahnsinns-Übung sein? Und wie sieht überhaupt das Training der eigentlichen Rekruten – sprich: Raven und der anderen – aus? Wenn es genauso gewöhnungsbedürftig ist wie diese Pistolengeschichte eben, dann gute Nacht! Nun ja, nichts wird so heiß gegessen, wie es gekocht wird. Lasst uns mal abwarten und (trotz sommerlicher Temperaturen) Tee trinken.


End file.
